Lollipop & Ice Cream
by BlackPaper123
Summary: [RE-UPLOAD] "Hiii Lolipop...". "Sepertinya aku punya cara lain bagaimana menikmati lollipop yang manis itu". Semua ini mungkin gara-gara Ice Cream. Tidaaaak, semua ini berawal dari Lollipop. SEVENTEEN FANFICTION. Main Cast Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie). (WARING: BOYS LOVE)
1. Chapter 1 (This Is Me)

**_Chapter.1_**

 **"This Is Me"**

 _Main Cast : Mingyu & Wonwoo_

 _Slight : Wonwoo & Sungcheol_

 _Genre : Family, School, Romance_

Rate : T - M

 **WARNING: EYD yang gagal disempurnakan, BOYS LOVE**

 ** _HAPPY READING_** ^^

Dingin nya malam mengusik tidur seorang namja manis berkulit putih. Ya, Jeon Wonwoo. Namja dengan rambut hitam tersurai di kepala nya yang kecil. Entah apa yang membuat tidur namja itu terasa sudah sangat tidak nyaman lagi, miring kanan, miring kiri, telungkup, terlentang, semua posisi tidur sudah dicobanya hanya agar dia bisa kembali tidur. Tuhan tolonglah dia, meskipun wonwoo tidak benar-benar mengantuk, dia harus tidur karena Pelajaran di sekolah telah menunggu nya esok, Wonwoo tidak ingin selama pelajaran dikelas dia mengantuk tidak konsentrasi hanya karena Kurang tidur. Hingga...

 _(PRANGKKK)_ Suara seperti gelas, piring atau apa membuat mata wonwoo benar2 terbuka.

"arg... argg...arggg"

Kira-kira seperti itulah lanjut suara yang masuk ke telinga wonwoo, tentu saja suara itu dari luar kamar Wonwoo. lantas ia cepat-cepat beranjak meninggalkan ranjang empuknya. Wonwoo membuka pintu kamar Saudaranya, dia yakin asal suara2 tadi adalah dibalik pintu ini. ya, Hyung nya, sangat yakin. dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya selepas meninggalnya orang tua Wonwoo beberapa tahun lalu karena kecelakaan

Wonwoo membuka pintu dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati hyung nya sudah terkulai lemas di lantai dengan tangan yang berdarah karena pecahan gelas.

"yaaa... Sungcheol Hyung..." panik Wonwoo

"apa yang kau lakukan malam2 begini hingga seperti ini ha?" lanjutnya sambil memegang tangan Hyung nya yang berdarah

"tadi aku memanggil mu beberapa kali. dadaku terasa sesak dan sakit, tangan ku tdk sampai ke meja untuk mengambil obat hingga aku memanggil mu beberapa kali namun kau tdk kunjung datang, aku tidak enak mengganggu tidur mu, lalu kuputuskan utk mengambil sendiri hingga terjatuh seperti ini" Jelas Sungcheol panjang dengan terengah-engah dan memegang dada nya yg sakit

"yakk hyung...kenapa kau seperti ini.."

dengan cepat Wonwoo mengambil obat yang dimaksud dan segelas air, untuk diminumkan kepada kakaknya. Sungcheol yang menelan pil nya, lalu Wonwoo yang menyodorkan Gelas yang berisi air ke Mulut kakaknya

"ahhhhhhhh" lega Sungcheol selepas minum obat.

"sudah kewajiban ku untuk menjaga mu, kau tidak perlu tak enak padaku, aku harap kau masih ingat kalau aku ini saudara kandung mu Hyung, kenapa kau merasa tak enak?, kalau perlu kau berteriak sekerasnya, jangan pedulikan tetangga yang terganggu kerena teriakan mu.. kau paham... " cerewet Wonwoo sembari dia mengobati tangan Hyung nya yang berdarah dengan kain kasa

"yaak...kau ini bodoh atau apa? kalau dadaku sesak dan sakit seperti tadi mana bisa aku berteriak dengan keras ha? kau seharusnya yg peka." balas Sungcheol dengan memukul kepala wonwoo

"iya ya.. pokok nya aku tidak mau hyung berdarah seperti ini lagi" sambil membopong Hyung nya berdiri untuk kembali ke ranjang nya karena Wonwoo sudah selesai membungkus tangan Hyung nya dengan kain putih penutup luka

Wonwoo masih kawatir dengan keadaan Hyung nya hingga ia memutuskan untuk tidur seranjang dengan hyung nya. Dia ingin menjaga hyung nya, kalau kalau malam ini dia kumat lagi Hyung nya tidak perlu berteriak keras memanggil nya, dan permintaan itu di iyakan oleh Sungcheol karena Wonwoo meminta dengan merengek seperti anak kecil. Wonwoo merebahkan dirinya disamping Sungcheol, menatap langit langit ruangan itu, dan terdiam beberapa saat

"Sungcheol hyung..."

"Hmmmmm..." balas Sungcheol ringan

"Kau tau kalau aku mencintaimu?" ucap Wonwoo tiba2

"ya, lalu..."

Wonwoo merubah posisi rebah nya menghadap Sungcheol yang menatap langit2

"Hyung... dengarkan aku... aku menyayangimu... kau tau kau penyemangat hidup ku, aku sekolah dengan rajin karena dirimu, aku ingin membuat dirimu bangga, aku ingin menjadi orang sukses untuk membahagiakan mu. kau tau? jadi tetaplah disamping ku dan hiduplah sampai lama. Kau satu-satunya yang aku miliki" Wonwoo berkata dengan cepat.

"ya.. sekarang kau tidurlah.. kau harus sekolah besok" Sungcheol meratap tiba2 mendengar perkataan wonwoo barusan

"Saranghae Hyung..."

Obrolan kecil malam itu diakhir.i dengan Wonwoo yang tiba2 memeluk kakaknya, merasa takut kehilangan kakaknya, Wonwoo tidur disebelah Hyung nya dengan melingkarkan tangan nya di dada orang yang dicintainya.

Jika bertanya obat apa yang ingin diminum oleh Sungcheol malam hari seperti itu, itu adalah obat pereda rasa nyeri. Sungcheol menderita Kanker Paru-Paru, kondisi nya sedikit parah, hingga dia tidak bisa melakukan segala aktifitas nya sendiri. Apa-apa Wonwoo, apa-apa Wonwoo, jika dia memaksa untuk beraktifitas apalagi aktifitas berat, bisa-bisa seperti kejadian pagi ini yang akan terjadi dan membuat adik nya Wonwoo kawatir. Diusia dewasa nya sekarang ini Sungcheol adalah seorang perokok Aktif, jika ditanya bagaimana bisa seseorang yang masih muda sepertinya mendapatkan kanker paru paru yang mematikan, maka batang kecil berapi atau rokok itulah jawaban nya. Kalau penyakit keturunan sepertinya tidak, tidak ada satupun keluarga nya yang punya riwayat tentang kanker paru-paru sekalipun. Oleh karena itulah dia Wonwoo sangat membenci Rokok, Rokok lah yang membuat hidup orang yang dicintai satu-satunya menderita, yang membuat satu-satunya orang yang disayanginya harus kesakitan setiap saat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hembusan angin malam membuat tubuh tinggi seorang pemuda sedikit menggigil. Dengan menggunkan mantel yang tebal, dia menyusuri jalanan kota Gangnam yang ramai dengan hiruk pikuk orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Sesurai poni indah menutupi jidat nya yang membuat nya menjadi namja tampan sekaligus imut. Ya, beda dengan tampilannya jika tidak memakai Poni, rambut yang tersurai ke belakang dengan balutan pomedo yang mengkilat, menampak kan jidat nya, dia menjadi namja yang keren, berwibawa, dan dewasa. Dia bisa membuat orang lain tak mengenalnya saat dia menutup i jidat nya dengan poninya, dia menjadi namja imut, polos, yang bahkan orang-orang tidak akan menyangka bahwa dia adalah seorang siswa SMA

.

 _(Kleeek)_ Bunyi kenop pintu yang diputar memecah kesunyian, tanda ada seseorang masuk ke dalam rumah

.

"Aku pulang" dengan suara berat yang seksi Mingyu spontan berucap,

.

Kebiasaan nya mengucap kan kalimat itu saat pertama kali membuka pintu sehabis keluar rumah tidak berubah sejak dulu. Meskipun Mingyu tau kalau dirumah tidak ada seorang pun yang akan membalas salam nya, dia tetap saja mengucapkanya. Mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Seminggu yang lalu dia masih mendengar seorang wanita menyambut nya ketika dia baru masuk kedalam rumah dan membalas salam nya

.

"Kau sudah pulang nak... cepat mandi dan ganti baju mu... Ibu akan membuatkan mu makanan".

Kalimat itu yang sering didengar saat Mingyu sudah capek sehabis pulang dari aktifitas nya yang melalahkan, paling tidak suara ibu nya, dan sambutan iklas yang menenangkan membuat nya sedikit melupakan rasa capek nya. Memeluknya, dan membuat nya merasakan kedamaian, keamanan dalam dekapan ibunya. Ya, sesosok Kim Mingyu memang sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Ibunya. Ibu nya, satu-satunya orang yang mengerti akan rasa lelah nya, yang mengerti kapan saat Minggyu senang dan sedih, dan juga mengerti disaat Mingyu dilanda masalah, bahkan menyemengati Mingyu dan memberi nya motivasi agar bisa segera mengatasi masalah nya

.

"Heiii... Kau adalah Kim Mingyu, Anak ibu yang kuat dan tidak cengeng seperti itu. Kau harus bisa, kau bisa menghadapi semuanya. Tenang, ibu akan selalu disamping mu"

.

Kurang lebih seperti itu yang dia ingat, kata kata mutiara yang dilontarkan ibunya saat dia sudah galau dirundung masalah, itu sudah membuat nya lebih semangat lagi, yang membuat nya tidak galau lagi.

Namun, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang seperti itu, tidak ada lagi yang menyambut nya saat dia pulang kerumah, tidak ada lagi yang membuatkan nya makanan, dan tidak ada lagi sosok ibu yang menyemangati dan memberi kekuatan Mingyu saat Mingyu sedang dalam diujung kekesalan nya.. tidak ada lagii...eobseo... eobseoo... eobseoo..

.

"argggggggggg..." suara mingyu mengerang, sambil menjambak rambut nya dengan kedua tanganya.

.

Malam itu, Mungkin Mingyu teringat dengan ibunya, mengingat kenangan kenangan indah dengan ibunya yang kini sudah tidak ada lagi, membuat kepalanya sakit. Mingyu tergeletak dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di sebuah sofa kecil di ujung ruang tamu. Tak lama dia tertidur disana, meninggalkan celana jeans, jaket tebal, dan sepatu yang masih terpasang sempurna di anggota badannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA KAU BERCANDA HA?" Teriak seseorang, keras mengagetkan seluruh Pengunjung di sebuah restoran elit yang mahal. Perhatian para pengunjung tertuju pada meja nomor 7 yang diisi oleh 3 Orang

.

"Kim Mingyu, dengarkan Ayah terlebih dahulu"

"Apa yang perlu kau jelaskan lagi di hadapan ku dan Wanita itu?"

.

 _(BRAAAKKKKK)_ Mingyu menggebrak meja dengan keras. sontak orang yang dihadapanya terkejut dan membuat wanita muda disabelah ayah nya mendelik dibalik punggung ayah Mingyu.

.

"Sebenar nya apa artinya Ibu bagimu. Apakah kau benar-benar sudah melupkan nya? Kau tau bahkan Kuburan ibu belum kering disana dan kau sudah berani mengenalkan Wanita Jalang ini dihadapanku? bahkan mungking dia tidak lebih tua dariku, DAN KAU AKAN MENIKAHINYA? Cihhhh.. apa kau sudah gila? ." Ucap Mingyu dengan nada marah

.

 _(blukk)_ Ayah Mingyu berdiri, tangan nya menggenggam menghantam pipi sebelah kanan Mingyu

.

"Kim Mingyu, jaga ucapan mu! kau pikir siapa kau bilang jalang ha?"

.

Mingyu memegangi pipi kirinya dimana terdapat sedikit darah segar mengalir di sudut bibir Mingyu

.

"Dengarkan aku Nona Manis" Ucap Mingyu sedikit nakal. Matanya beralih pada wanita yang sedari tadi hanya terduduk melihat pertengkaran Mingyu dan ayah nya

"Aku tau kau menyukai ayah ku, tapi aku juga tau kalau kau menyukai nya karena Harta nya juga kan? belum lama ini aku menjadi seorang anak Piatu kau tau, dan aku masih belum bisa melupakan ibu ku, aku belum sudi apabila ayah ku menikah. kau mengerti'?!" Balas Mingyu panjang dan tegas, membuat wanita itu sedikit takut

.

"Aku tidak mau membuang-buang tenaga ku lagi, silahkan kalau kau ingin melanjutkan ini semua. Aku yang akan pergi, dan enyah dari kehidupan mu karena aku tidak mau Ibu ku tergantikan oleh wanita seperti itu" Perkataan Mingyu yang tegas terhadap ayahnya mengeakhiri obrolan panas malam ini

Mingyu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih shock terhadap reaksi Mingyu ketika ayah nya meminta restunya untuk menikah lagi

.

.

.

.

. **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 (1st Time)

**_Chapter.2_**

 **"1st Time"**

 _Main Cast : Mingyu & Wonwoo_

 _Genre : Romance, School_

Rate : T - M

 **WARNING: EYD yang gagal disempurnakan, BOYS LOVE**

 ** _HAPPY READING_** ****^^

Pagi hari, matahari pagi yang langka dimusim hujan, membakar semangat para Siswa SMA NamGang untuk belajar. Mereka pergi ke sekolah untuk belajar menuntut ilmu, meskipun masih ada saja beberapa siswa yang datang dikelas hanya untuk memamerkan barang barang baru mereka, Smartphone terbaru, tas Mahal, sepatu ber-merk, dan yg lain2, pokok nya yang bisa membuktikan bahwa mereka berasal dari keluarga yang berada. Ya SMA NamGang, adalah sekolah tempat dimana anak orang kaya, dan orang pintar juga pastinya belajar. Meraih cita-cita untuk melanjutkan pendidikan mereka di Universitas terfavorit se-Korea

Mobil Ferari 488 keluaran terbaru Favorit anak-anak kalangan muda masa kini, terpakir di parkiran depan sekolah, membuat mata para siswa namja menatap kendaraan itu dengan tatapan iri, sementara siswi yeoja menunggu dengan penuh harap, seperti apa manusia yang keluar dari mobil mewah itu

.

"awww… apaaa itu, aku tak prnah melihat mobil itu di sekolah kita"

"apa murid baru, aku harus segera mendapatkan nya, gimanapun caranya..."

"benar-benar, pasti dia tampan dan dari keluarga kaya"

.

Seperti itulah para siswa menebak-nebak. Tanpa tau malu dan peduli bahwa orang yang ada didalam mobil itu sudah tau kalau mereka sedang membicarakannya, bukannya ke GR an, tapi memang seperti itulah kenyataan nya

Satu kaki keluar dari mobil itu, dua kaki selanjutnya, hingga seluruh badan secara sempurna menampakkan diri, badan orang itu berbalik, dan benar Mingyu, sebuah name tag tersematkan di dada sebelah kiri siswa yang baru saja keluar dari mobil itu. Tinggi, tampan, kulit yang tidak terlalu putih menampakkan sosok yang malah terlihat Manly dimata Yeoja. Sementara siswa namja dibuat iri oleh nya, mereka pasti geram bahwa saingan mereka bertambah satu.

.

"Bagaimana ada Manusia se-Sempurna itu itu", itulah pasti yang ada dipikiran para siswa

.

Penampilan nya yang hampir sempurna membuat seorang Kim Mingyu menjadi idola baru disekolah nya, dimanapun dia berada. Sekolah, lapangan basket (Ternyata Kim Mingyu juga jago Olahraga), di kantin sekalipun, suasana menjadi riuh karena para yeoja selalu meneriaki nya seperti tidak tau tempat

Lalu, apa yang membuat seorang Kim Mingyu, hanya dibilang "Hampir Sempurna", kenapa tidak "SEMPURNA" gitu saja, dia tinggi, jago olahraga, dan juga tampan, hal itu cukup untuknya untuk dibilang sempurna. Cih, yang benar saja, kesempurnaan hanya milih Tuhan. Siswa hanya tidak tau kehidupan seorang Kim Mingyu yang sebenarnya, mereka hanya melihat,mengamati, dan melihat apa yang tampak dimata. Mingyu yang sebenarnya bagaimana, siapa yang tau.

Kim Mingyu tidak sulit untuk ber-adaptasi di sekolah barunya, dengan kondisi nya saat ini, tidak membuat Mingyu kesulitan untuk menemukan kawan-kawan baru. Meskipun Mingyu tau, pasti ada saja maunya orang-orang yang mau berteman dengannya. Siswa Namja yang berteman dengan nya, mereka hanya ingin terkenal dengan berada di sekitar Mingyu, sehingga orang membicarakan mereka dan berfikir bahwa mereka dekat dan berteman dengan orang yang terkenal.

Tidak hanya siswa namja, siswa Yeoja pun juga bejibun yang ingin dekat dengan nya, dekat dengan Kim Mingyu, lalu mendapatkan nya. Menjadi Yeoja Chingu seorang Kim Mingyu adalah impian para-gadis di sekolah itu. Lagi-lagi Mingyu sadar mengenai hal itu

Sampai suatu ketika, belum sampai seminggu kepindahanya ada siswi yang hampir meloncat dari atap Gedung Sekolah, tidak mungkin dia benar2 akan meloncat, dia hanya ingin mendapat perhatian dari Mingyu, menggertak Mingyu saja

"Kim Mingyu, aku sudah melakukakan apa saja, tetapi kenapa kau tidak sekalipun memperhatikan ku?!" seperti itu lah kala siswa itu berteriak mencari perhatian Kim Mingyu dari atas gedung. Kim Mingyu cuek seolah olah membiarkan Siswa itu loncat.

"Cih..Bodoh sekali dia" gumam Mingyu dalam hati lalu pergi. Mingyu tau kalau Siswi itu cuma akting, tapi bagaimana jika siswi itu loncat beneran?, jadinya seorang Kim Mingyu akan dituntut karena telah menolak seorang Yeoja sampai Yeoja itu bunuh diri. Benar, Mingyu-lah yang salah, salahnya Mengapa dia Tampan, Mengapa Pesonanya tidak bisa dibendung sampai membuat semua orang begitu tergila gila padanya.

.

Sampai Kejadian MIngyu menolak seorang Wanita yang hampir loncat dari gedung, belum ada siswa yang menarik perhatiannya, entah kenapa Mingyu seperti itu, dia seperti malas, malas untuk menyukai seseorang, Mingyu yang terlalu pemilih atau entah apa yang menyebabkan dia belum menemukan pujaan hati nya hingga saat ini. Sudah dibilang, kehidupan Kim Mingyu tidak sesempurna yang diperkirankan, apalagi kehidupan percintanya. Bahkan dengan penampilan nya saat ini, banyak orang yang bisa dan ingin menjadi milik nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu Wonwoo menikmati makan siang nya sendirian disebuah meja panjang di sudut kantin, Meja yang seharusnya cukup untuk diisi 3-4 orang hanya wonwoo yang menempatinya. Sepi sekali ya hidup Jeon Wonwoo?, kemana yang lainnya?

.

 _(Pukk)_ Seseorang menepuk pundak wonwoo dari belakang , Wonwoo menoleh

.

"Yakk, Jun, Seungkwan kemana saja kau selama ini.."

"Hei Wonwoo, berapa hari kita tidak bertemu, apa kau merindukan ku" Jun menggoda Wonwoo, entah, mungkin karena jarang bertemu membuat Jun gemas dan ingin menggoda Wonwoo

.

 _(Plakkkk)_ Wonwoo memukul kepala Jun lirih, karena geli dibuatnya

.

"Kalian tau, gara2 kalian tidak muncul akhir-akhir ini lihatt, aku selalu makan sendiri. Tega ya kalian?" sambung Wonwoo kemudian pada mereka berdua, terlihat seperti memelas

"Aduhhh, maafkan aku Wonwoo-ya, kau bisa mengerti kan kalau group dance sekolah kita masuk ke final pada pertandingan nasional, aku masuk kedalam tim, dan aku harus menyiapkan itu" Jun mengatakan sedetail mungkin, menjelaskan bahwa dia memang benar-benar sibuk

.

Wonwoo memasang wajah merajuk, dia merasa tidak diperdulikan dan sudah tidak difikirkan lagi oleh teman nya. Dengan penampakan wajah Wonwoo yang sekarang ini Seungkwan malah menimpali,

.

"Wonwoo-ya, minggu depan aku ke Busan, ada Festival Choirs disana…. Aku…"

"Dan Jangan bilang kalau kau masuk dalam Tim Choirs mu, dan kau tidak menampakkan muka mu akhir-akhir ini karena kau sibuk latihan dengan tim paduan suara mu. AKU SUDAH TAU"

.

.

Wonwoo berlagak bisa membaca pikiran orang. Dengan percaya diri ia melanjutkan perkataan Seungkwan dengan cepat, membuat Seungkwan terbungkam tidak melanjutkan penjelasannya

.

"ommoo.. Otokhae ara?" Seungkwan bingung, sekaligus Kepo

"Cih" Wonwoo hanya mendecih

"Wonwoo-ya jangan seperti itu, ini juga bukan salah kita berdua, kau juga sibuk sendiri. Lihat itu…" Jun menunjuk pada sebuah buku FISIKA yang tergeletak di samping mangkok ramen Wonwoo, lantas Wonwoo mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Jun

"Kau lihat?, ke kantin, dan saat makan pun kau masih membawa buku, aku tau kau juga sedang mempersiapkan ujian mu kan?, apalagi aku dengar kau juga akan mengikuti Olimpiade Fisika, ya paling tidak luangkan waktu mu sejenak setalah kau selesai belajar untuk menengok kami di ruang latihan." Jun melanjutkan, membuat Wonwoo hanya terdiam menunduk menggit sedotan minuman memajukan bibirnya imut

"Tapi Jun-ie, kau tau kan, kalau aku bisa sekolah disini karena beasiswa yang aku dapat, aku harus belajar dengan keras, kalau saja nilai ku turun semester ini, uang bulanan ku akan dicabut dan aku tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhan ku selama sekolah disini? Apa aku harus bekerja part time. Aku tidak mau" Jawab Wonwoo membela diri

"Kau bisa meminjam uang dariku, seperti dulu waktu kau kehabisan uang bulanan karena kau pergi ke Salon _(wkwkwk)_." Seungkwan tiba-tiba mencetus terkikik, membuat Wonwoo kaget, dan geram pada Seungkwan, bagaimana bisa dia masih mengingat kejadian yang sudah lama itu

"Sudah lah Wonwoo-ya, kau tidak sendirian, kau punya teman disini. Jadi kapan pun kau merasa kesusahan tidak perlu sungkan dan kau bisa meminta bantuan pada kami, jadi jangan merasa kami seperti orang asing bagimu, kita adalah sahabat. Sahabat harus saling tolong menolong bukan?" Jun menasehati Wonwoo panjang dan bijak, Jun memang bukan yang paling tertua diantara ketiga nya, namun Jun mampu menjadi penengah atas segala permasalahan yang ada dan mencari penyelesaian nya.

"Dan juga, carilah kekasih yang bisa menemanimu makan saat kau sedang kesepian karena tidak ada kami berdua. Haha" Seungkwan lagi mencetus dengan polosnya, sontak membuat Mereka ber.3 kompak tertawa, entah kenapa sepertinya Wonwoo berkata dalam hati "Benar juga kata Seungkwan". Wonwoo yang tersadar akan kata hatinya barusan langsung meggidik kan kepalanya dan melanjutkan tawanya bersama kedua sahabatnya lalu melanjutkan makan siang nya yang sempat tertunda

Wonwoo, Jun dan Seungkwan memang jarang-jarang terlihat seperti ini, sangat langka melihat pemandangan mereka duduk bersama ber-3 dalam satu meja makan. Jun yang sibuk dengan club dance, Seungkwan yang sibuk dengan club paduan suara nya, sementara Wonwoo selalu saja di buat keteteran dengan tugas menumpuk yang selalu ada setiap harinya, maklum Jeon Wonwoo adalah murid special di sekolah itu, bagaimana tidak, selama 3 tahun bersekolah, Wonwoo tidak perlu mengeluarkan biaya sama sekali, makan, seragam, asramaa dan segala perlengkapan yang mendukung kegiatan sekolah nya telah di handel oleh sekolah. Wonwoo tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun dia tinggal mengikuti kegiatan sekolah yang ada, bahkan dia juga diberi uang bulanan, terhitung untuk memenuhi keperluan pribadinya. Pihak sekolah telah mengizikan nya untuk menggunakan uang jatah bulanan itu terserah untuk apa saja, tetapi pihak sekolah hanya memberikan uang itu perbulan, jadi mau tidak mau Wonwoo harus menghemat uang itu, paling tidak sampai jatah bulan berikutnya diberikan.

Pernah saat dulu dia baru masuk ke sekolah ini, dia belum bisa mengatur keuangan dengan baik, suatu ketika dia juga menggunakan uang itu untuk pergi ke salon, merawat diri, untuk relaksasi, sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari kalau uang bulanan yang diberikan padanya sudah hampir habis bahkan belum sampai 2 minggu. Masih ada 2 minggu lebih di bulan itu sebelum uang bulanan selanjutnya diberikan, lalu bagaimana? Wonwoo pusing bukan kepalang. Untung saja ada Seungkwan, sahabatnya yang bersedia meminjami nya uang, meskipun malu karena Seungkwan tau bahwa uang nya dia gunakan untuk pergi ke salon, tapi dia tidak peduli akan hal itu ,yang penting dia masih ada simpanan untuk 2 minggu tersisa

.

.

.

.

Kantin mendadak riuh karena kedatangan seseorang siang itu. Ya Kim Mingyu, semua heboh saat Mingyu menampakkan dirinya, siswa Yeoja yang ada di dikantin, yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan makanan nya, mendadak mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Mingyu. Mingyu sedang antree untuk membeli se-cup kopi, antrean nya yang sangat panjang didepan mesin kopi membuat Mingyu sedikit kebosanan, namun bukan Mingyu namanya kalau dia tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dengan mudah. Secara spontan siswa yang mengantri didepan mesin kopi itu mendadak minggir dan mempersilahkan Mingyu untuk mengambil kopinya duluan, tidak menolak, Mingyu akhirnya mengambil antrian pertama dan mengambil Kopinya

.

"Terimakasih" ucap Mingyu pada orang-orang yang telah memberinya antrian pertama. Sambil tersenyum menampakkan gigi taring nya yang….. ahhhh… susah dijelaskan pokoknya. Sungguh manis

.

Entah itu apa namanya, yang pasti perlakuan spesial orang yang secara sadar atau tidak yang diberikan kepada Mingyu saat itu, membuat sekelompok siswa yang duduk dipojok kantin keheranan melihat kejadian itu

.

"Sebenarnya siapa dia..." Tanya Jun yang memang tidak tau apa-apa mengenai siswa itu, membuat Jun merasa asing dengan Mingyu. Ditambah dengan kesibukan Jun, membuatnya tidak update tentang kabar apapun disekolahnya

"Kim Mingyu" jawab Seungkwan asal ceplos dengan mulutnya

"Kim Mingyu? Siapa dia sampai orang2 memperlakukannya seperti itu?, anak konglomerat, anak pejabat, atau bagaimana?"

"Ayah nya punya bisnis real estate, 2 di Gangnam dan 3 di Manguk-dong. Kau tau Taman Hiburan Jamsil? kudengar itu juga milik ayah Mingyu, Bisnis Restaurant ayah nya sudah ada 43 Cabang di Seoul saja, belum dikota lain" jelas seungkwan panjang, berbanding terbalik dengan Jun yang tidak tau apa-apa. Seungkwan tau banyak tentang Mingyu, entah darimana informasi itu, mungkin hasil dari dia bergosip, dengan teman-teman perempuanya yang juga seorang penguntit.

"wooahhh… jinjaaa" Jun terkagum, menampakan matanya yang melongo dan mulutnya yang terbuka

"Wonwoo-yaa, kau harus me…." (me~nghabiskan ramyeon mu)

Jun melanjutkan bicaranya, kali ini lawan bicaranya yang sedari tadi hanya melihat kearah ponsel nya, tidak terpengaruh dengan kondisi kantin yang berisik karena kedatangan Mingyu,juga tidak memperhatikan topic yang sedang dibicarakan oleh 2 temannya, Bahkan sampai Jun mengajak nya bicara dia tidak mendengar apa-apa, belum sempat Jun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Wonwoo tiba2 berdiri ditempat membuat Seungkwan dan Jun terkaget

.

"Mianhae..aku harus pergi" entah bagiamana, seperti ada sesuatu yang memang mendesak.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Jun menanyai Wonwoo kawatir, takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada sahabat nya. Namun, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Jun, lantas Wonwoo langsung melenggang pergi cepat, semakin cepat, berlari, kini hanya tampak punggung Wonwoo dari kejauhan, sampai Wonwoo menghilang diujung koridor meninggalkan 2 sahabatnya kebingungan sekaligus kawatir dibuatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _(BRUUUUUKKK)._

Karena Wonwoo tidak memperhatikan jalan nya, Wonwoo menabrak sesuatu. Cangkir kopi sekali pakai terjatuh menumpahkan kopi hitam pekat ke Rompi orang yang ditabraknya. Wonwoo mengaduh memegangi kakinya yang sedikit terkilir, sedangkan orang yang didepan nya membersihkan pakaian nya, sekedarnya untuk memudarkan noda kopi yang ter-cap di pakaian luarnya, membuat mereka tidak saling peduli satu sama lain.

Siswa yang ada disekitar mereka sedikit terkejut, lalu menyaksikan kejadian yang ada didepan mereka dengan intens dan serius. . Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya mereka tidak tau. Wonwoo menabrak seseorang, mengotori pakainnya, dan… orang Orang itu adalah Kim Mingyu

Oh My God.. Kim Mingyu? Wonwoo menabrak Kim Mingyu? mengotori pakaian seseorang yang sedang naik daun di sekolah ini? Berani nya Wonwoo membuat masalah dengan Mingyu? Oke itu tidaklah disengaja, tapi membuat masalah dengan Mingyu berarti Wonwoo juga harus berurusan dengan banyak orang, termasuk penggemar-penggemar Mingyu.

.

"Chosohabnida…Chosohabnida…" kalimat Wonwoo yang pertama kali diucapkan setelah dia mencoba berdiri dengan kaki nya yang masih sedikit sakit dan berhasil tapi dengan sedikit membungkuk. Seperti keadaan sedang baik-baik saja, Wonwoo lantas pergi tanpa melihat wajah orang yang ada didepan nya

Dengan posisi Mingyu yang belum berubah sejak tabrakan tadi, Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo yang masih berjalan satu meter di belakang nya dengan cepat, menarik nya sedikit kasar, membawa Wonwoo kehadapan nya lagi. Karena tarikan Mingyu yang terlalu kuat membuat mereka berdua kembali berhadapan, kali ini lebih dekat hingga keduanya bersentuhan. Mata mereka berdua bertemu

 _(DUG DUG…DUG DUG DUG.. DUG DUG)_

"Apa ini?" jantung Mingyu tiba2 bereaksi setelah kejadian tatap-menatap mata terjadi,membuat nya sedikit bingung,

"Apa yang terjadi dengan ku, kenapa ini, aku tidak menganalnya, tetapi kenapa jantung ku berkontraksi seketika setelah aku menatap orang ini, aku gugup?!" kata Mingyu dalam hati. Tapi kenapa dia gugup? dia bahkan tidak mengenali Wonwoo, kenapa dia harus gugup. Mingyu melepaskan tangan Wonwoo kemudian, mendorongnya sedikit, memberi jarak diantara mereka membuat dada mereka tidak bersentuhan lagi.

"Yaaaak… berani-beraninya kau, setalah kau menabrak ku menyebabkan kopiku tumpah di rompi ku, kau langsung pergi begitu saja" Mingyu berbicara mengalihkan suasana

"Maafkan aku… Maafkan akuuuu… Aku terburu2…" Wonwoo tergopoh langsung mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku nya dan mengelap noda di rompi Mingyu

 _(DUG DUG.. DUG DUG.. DUG DUG)_

Jantung Mingyu berkontraksi lagi, kali ini lebih cepat

"Omoo..apa yang sedang dilakukan orang ini, dia menyentuhku"

 _(PLAK)_

Mingyu lantas menepis tangan Wonwoo yang sedang membersihkan noda kopi yang ada di rompi Mingyu, letaknya tepat didada mingyu sedikit kekiri (tepat di Jantung), yang benar saja jika Mingyu tidak segera menepisn tangan Wonwoo, Wonwoo bisa saja merasakan detak jantungnya

Mingyu melepas rompi itu, tidak tega sebenarnya karena itu salah satu rompi favorit yang dia gunakan pergi ke sekolah. Menampilkan tubuh nya yang hanya dibalut oleh Kemeja yang ketat. Walaupun tubuh Mingyu masih dibalut oleh pakian, Wonwoo yang ada didepan nya mengetahui jika tubuh Mingyu bagus, terlihat dari kemeja nya yang sedikit kekecilan. Membuat Wonwoo berpikir kenapa dia melepas Rompinya

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya wonwoo dengan menutup mata karena perlakuan Mingyu

"Tenang aku tidak akan melepaskan seluruh pakaianku dihadapanmu"

Mingyu dengan kasar melemparkan Rompinya ke Wonwoo

"bawa itu dan cuci sampai bersih. Kau paham?"

"nee.. aku akan mencuci nya. Maaf aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan mencari mu kalau ini sudah selesai"

.

Tanpa di aba-aba Wonwoo langsung pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang sepertinya sedikit kasihan dengan Wonwoo. Sepertinya masih kesakitan, Mingyu melihat Wonwoo memegangi kaki nya yang masih terkilir akibat tabrakan tadi, matanya menangkap dari kejauhan Wonwoo yang berjalan dengan tertatih

.

"Apa aku harus menghentikannya, menyusul nya, membopong nya lalu membawa nya kerumah sakit?"

.

.

 **.TBC**


	3. Chapter 3 (Lollipop)

**_Chapter.3_**

 **"Lollipop"**

 _Main Cast : Mingyu & Wonwoo_

 _Genre : School, Romance_

Rate : T - M

 **WARNING: EYD yang gagal disempurnakan, BOYS LOVE**

 ** _HAPPY READING_** ****^^

Pagi hari seperti biasa, suasana kelas yang riuh membuat telinga seorang laki-laki muda bermarga Kim sedikit terganggu, tidak terdengar bel tanda istirahat apa lagi bel tanda pulang sekolah yang bisa dijadikan alasan bagaimana bisa kelas ini begitu berisik pagi-pagi begini. Lalu apa yang membuat suasana pagi sunyi yang tenteram kesukaan Mingyu menjadi pagi yang kacau seperti ini?

Hari ini adalah hari dimana tugas-tugas untuk minggu ini dikumpulan. Siswa yang satu belum mengerjakan tugas ini, siswa yang satu belum mengerjakan tugas itu, entah itu karena kelupaan, atau mereka memang tidak bisa mengerjakan. Kemudian mereka datang pagi-pagi sekali dan membawa tugas yang belum terselesaikan itu untuk dikerjakan bersama-sama. Tak apalah saling membantu

Hal itulah yang membuat pagi milik Mingyu kacaaaaau

Tidak seperti di sekolah sekolah lain memang. Aturan di sekolah ini bisa dibilang berbeda dari sekolah lain terutama dalam hal akademik. Guru-guru akan memberi tugas untuk setiap mata pelajaran, tugas tidak dikumpulkan sesuai dengan jadwal pelajaran pada hari tertentu namun semua tugas dari guru harus dikumpulkan SEMUANYA saat hari terakhir sekolah, yaitu hari jumat. Hal itu bertujuan untuk meningkatkan kesadaran murid akan pentingnya menejemen waktu, salain itu juga memberikan kesempatan para murid untuk menghabiskan akhir pekannya untuk kegiatan ekstrakurikuler dan berkumpul dengan keluarga mereka, sebelum pada hari Senin mereka akan mendapatkan pelajaran dan menerima tugas baru.

.

"ah dimana Wonwoo, dia yang bisa mengerjakan soal ini"

"aaa otokhaeeee… Kim Sonsaengnim akan memberikan kita nilai 0 jika kita melewatkan satu soal saja" sahut murid lain

"aisssshhh… sialan kau Jeon Wonwoo… jam berapa sih sekarang… kenapa dia belum datang juga" umpat siswa bernama Jhony

"tadi aku bertemu Wonwoo dijalan, katanya dia tidak masuk hari ini. Dia harus pergi kerumah sakit, dia meminta tolong padaku untuk menyampaikan surat izin ini kepada sonsaengnim" sahut siswa lain yang baru datang sambil memperlihatkan surat dari wonwoo

"heeessshhhh…" kompak seluruh mengutuk ketidak hadiran Wonwoo pada hari itu

.

Entah bagaimana nasib tugas Matematika mereka hari ini tanpa Wonwoo. Berakhir dengan nilai Nol, biarkan, itu adalah konsekuensi mereka. Salah siapa mereka hanya mengandalkan Wonwoo, kenapa mereka tidak belajar sendiri, Wonwoo bukan guru les mereka yang seenak nya saja bisa diandalkan. Bagaimana kalau hal semacam ini terjadi lagi?! Jangan sampai keluar sebuah rangkaian kata semacam "Yak Jeon Wonwoo, kemana saja kauu.. kau lihat.. gara gara kau tidak ada kita semua jadi dapat nilai nol, bagaimana kau akan bertanggung jawab?". Yang benar saja, mereka yang dapat nilai nol kenapa Wonwoo yang harus bertanggung jawab.

Dibangku yang paling belakang, seorang siswa menatap kumpulan murid yang sedang kebingungan itu. Dengan santai Mingyu menghela nafas keheranan melihat pemandangan yang aneh menurut nya. Ya iyalah santai, Mingyu kan murid baru, dia belum punya tugas-tugas yang harus dibebankan padanya karena dia belum menerima pelajaran.

"Wonwoo…. Siapa wonwoo, dan seperti apa tampang nya, apakah dia sepintar itu… cih… mereka terlalu berlebihan jika mereka tidak bisa apa apa tanpa anak itu" remeh Mingyu, padahal Mingyu belum tau mana sih tampang yang namanya Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Udara pagi yang dingin membuat kepala Wonwoo mendelik, ditutupi kupluk dari jaket tebal membuat kepala wonwoo hampir tenggelam seluruh nya, apalagi dengan masker hitam, senada dengan warna jaketnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya membuat Wonwoo tampak seperti hantu yang berjalan tanpa kepala. Kaki kecil wonwoo telah mengantarkannya menghadap gedung Rumah Sakit St. Mary, Rumah Sakit terbesar di kota itu, semua rujukan dari rumah sakit kecil disekitar nya diarahkan menuju rumah sakit itu. Pantas saja, semua fasilitas disana memang sudah berstandar Internasional dan juga teknologi kedokteran yang digunakan juga teknologi yang paling mutakhir. Namun, siapa yang peduli, secanggih apapun peralatan kedokteran, se mutakhir apapun teknologi kedokteran tidak ada yang bisa melawan takdir Tuhan, yaitu KEMATIAN

Wonwoo memasuki gedung itu, bau kas medis mulai tercium sontak setelah melewati pintu otomatis rumah sakit itu. Berjalan dengan hati-hati, melewati escalator demi escalator, hingga dia sampai pada lantai ke 4 gedung bertingkat itu. Dengan teliti Wonwoo memperhatikan nomor kamar yang tertera di tiap-tiap pintu yang berada di lantai itu, hingga matanya tertuju pada kamar dengan nomor 407 langkah Wonwoo terhenti.

Belum sempat Wonwoo memasuki ruangan itu, seseorang yang telah dipastikan adalah dokter keluar mengagetkan Wonwoo yang hampir memegang gagang pintu

"ah dokter, apa dokter baru memeriksa kakak saya… bagaimana keadaan nya?" Tanya Wonwoo berturut-turut

"Anda wali dari Saudara Seungcheol?"

"benar dokter, saya Jeon Wonwoo adik dari Sungcheol Hyung, bagaimana perkembangan kakak saya?"

"Begini saudara Wonwoo, mohon maaf karena saya mengatakan ini, meskipun berat saya harus mengatakan nya karena ini adalah tugas saya sebagai dokter" jawab dokter membuat Wonwoo sedikit kawatir dengan apa yang telah terjadi saat di dalam kamar Hyung nya tadi, "kenapa dokter harus berat untuk mengatakan nya, apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sungcheol Hyung?!" kira-kira seperti itulah yang ada dipikiran Wonwoo sekarang ini.

"dipemeriksaan terakhir pagi ini, kanker paru-paru saudara Sungcheol sudah mendekati stadium akhir, itu tanda nya kanker tersebut sudah sangat sulit untuk diangkat, walaupun tim dokter harus berusaha untuk mengangkat kanker itu dengan berbagai macam prosedur operasi. Hal tersebut sangat sulit untuk dilakukan mengingat kanker nya sudah menyebar hingga 75% paru-paru saudara Sungcheol, tim medis juga telah berupaya dengan berbagai macam cara untuk memperlambat pertumbuhan sel kanker disamping tim lain juga berusaha untuk memilih prosedur yang tepat untuk mengangkat sel kanker itu. Tetapi seperti yang telah diketahui, hasilnya selalu sia-sia saja, pertumbuhan sel kanker berlangsung terlalu cepat. Pilihan terakhir adalah dengan mengangkat seluruh organ paru-paru saudara sungcheol sebelum kanker tersebut menyebar hingga ke organ lain, itu artinya Saudara Sungcheol tidak akan memiliki paru-paru lagi, kita semua tau jika manusia jelas-jelas tidak bisa hidup tanpa menghirup udara yang semua itu adalah tugas paru-paru"

Wonwoo terdiam mendengar penjelasan panjang dari dokter, ia mengerti apa maksud dokter, Wonwoo tidak cukup bodoh untuk mencerna penjelasan dari dokter barusan

"Saudara Wonwoo, tolong iklaskan hyung anda, Anda tidak ingin dia terus merasakan sakit bukan?. Tolong biarkan dia pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik, dia tidak akan menderita lagi. Dengan kondisi yang sekarang ini, tim medis memperkirakan bahwa usia saudara Sungcheol tidak akan lebih dari 3 bulan lagi"

.

Perjumpaan Wonwoo dengan dokter yang menangani hyung nya berakhir demikian, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang berjongkok menyandar pintu kamar dimana kakaknya berbaring. Wonwoo terpukul bukan main dengan apa yang telah dokter katakan barusan, tanpa diberikan kesempatan untuk mengatakan hal-hal seperti "dok, apakah tidak ada cara lain?", "apakah tidak ada obat yang bisa mengurangi rasa sakit nya?", "tidak adakah cara agar hyung bisa hidup lebih lama lagi", "dok... tolong buat Sungcheol Hyung bertahan hingga saya lulus dan melakukan wisuda".

Sungguh berlebihan memang, bagaimana seorang dokter bisa mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu? siapa dia? dia bukan Tuhan, darimana dokter bisa tau kalau umur Sungcheol tidak akan lebih dari 3 bulan. hahhh dia tidak pantas mengucapkan hal itu.

Yah.. mau bagaimana lagi, memang seperti itulah tugas dokter. Dokter mengatakan seperti itu bukan nya tanpa alasan, semua yang dikatakan dokter harus sudah melewati tahap memeriksa, meneliti, untuk selanjutnya mendiagnosa, lalu dengan sangat berat hati mengumumkan hasil diagnose nya kepada keluarga pasien. Bagaimana pun hasil nya mereka harus siap, diagnosa flu, diagnosa demam, hingga diagnosa penyakit yang mengarah pada kematian pun setiap keluarga harus siap dan menerima apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter. Sebelum akhir nya dokter akan memberikan keputusan, bagaimana penanganan pasien yang sesuai dengan prosedur kedokteran terbaik . Begitu pula Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam dan jam berganti hari. Ekspresi wonwoo yang muram tampak terlukis jelas di wajahnya hari ini, hal yang sewajarnya memang. Mengingat bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, mendengar perkataan dokter bahwa hidup Hyung nya tidak akan lama lagi, Wonwoo seakan ingin menyelamatkan Hyung nya sendiri jika dokter tidak bisa menyelamatkan nya. Tapi bagaimana, Wonwoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Atau Wonwoo ingin mati saja bersama Hyung nya saja. Mengingatnya saja sudah hampir membuat nya menangis lagi, terlihat bahwa matanya yang sembab dan berkaca terpampang jelas pada saat ini.

Wonwoo berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah nya yang tidak terlalu sempit, mengemut permen lollipop untuk sekedar memperbaiki moodnya. Wonwoo begitu memang jika ia sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik, dia akan memakan permen lollipop sambil berjalan kesana kemari hingga ia tak sadar menemukan kegiatan baru untuk sementara melupakan kesedihan nya

Di ujung koridor menuju halaman belakang sekolah, mata Wonwoo yang tidak begitu jelas karena minus menangkap bayangan seseorang. Tidak begitu jelas karena jarak diantara Wonwoo dan objek yang dilihatnya masih cukup jauh juga. Hanya terlihat siluet hitam yang tidak terlalu pekat di ujung lorong sana, menampakkan seseorang dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan kaki yang jenjang.

.

"siapa diaa, dengan badan seperti itu, seperti nya dia siswa dari club Basket. But wait… dia sedang merokok. Whattttttt? Di sekolah seperti iniiii…. Apa dia gilaaaa?!"

.

Wonwoo mengumpat tidak terlalu keras, dia sadar posisinya. Wonwoo menuju orang itu dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit cepat, membuatnya tidak terlalu memperhatikan langkah nya. Beberapa detik sebelum dia sampai ditujuan nya, Wonwoo terjegal kakinya sendiri. Untung dia tidak jatuh tersungkur langsung ke tanah, yang didepan nya menangkap Wonwoo

.

 _(Bruuuuukkkk)_

 _._

Wonwoo jatuh tersungkur, ia segera berdiri memperbaiki dirinya. Matanya menemukan rokok yang terjatuh dipelataran masih menyala, dengan segera dia menginjak rokok itu seperti menginjak preman saja. Padahal Cuma rokok. Hingga akhirnya bara api diujung batang kecil yang diinjaknya sudah tidak menunjukan tanda tanda masih menyala

Belum sampai disitu perbuatan Wonwoo, setelah menyelesaikan urusanya dengan batang kecil barusan, badan Wonwoo langsung berbalik menghadap seseorang yang ditabraknya, namun tampak tanpa rasa bersalah dan sepertinya tidak akan meminta maaf. Setelah badan Wonwoo berbalik sempurna ia kaget karena ia hanya berjarak satu setengah jengkal dari orang yang dihadapai saat ini, membuat perbedaan antara keduanya begitu jelas, tinggi badan Wonwoo jelas-jelas tidak sampai hanya untuk mengungguli pundak Kim Mingyu. Pria yang baru saja ia sadari namanya dengan mencuri-curi pandangan sekilas ke nametag yang dikenakan Mingyu di dada sebelah kiri

"yak. kauuuuu" Wonwoo yang kaget menjingkat, wajahnya spontan mendongak keatas, menatap orang didepan nya yang lebih tinggi. Mata keduanya kini berpandangan.

Tatapan Mingyu

Apa artinya tatapan Mingyu ini, dalam sekali. Mata Mingyu yang indah membuat Wonwoo... ahh mollaa

Tak sampai 10 detik keduanya saling menatap suasana dingin terpecahkan

.

"hei apa yang kau lakukan?!" Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo tiba-tiba, membuat jarak antara keduanya kini lebih jauh

"aku?! Apa yang aku lakukan?" Lanjut Mingyu kemudian

.

Seperti nya Wonwoo terserang amnesia sesaat, karena kejadian saling menatap barusan mata antara keduanya memang saling bertemu, tatapan Mingyu yang tajam dan dibalas dengan tatapan mata Wonwoo yang sayu seakan terlihat jelas bahwa Wonwoo memang tertusuk akan tatapan mata Mingyu. Sampai-sampain dia tidak mengerti hal apa yang ditanyakan oleh Mingyu barusan

"heiiii… kau bodoh yaaa… kau pikir barang yang kau injak-injak itu tadi milik siapa hah?"

"ahhhhhhh" balas Wonwoo mengerti

"jelas-jelas rokok itu milikmu mingyu" lanjut Wonwoo dengan nada merendah

"lalu apa hak mu menginjak nginjak rokok ku seperti itu tadi?! Ciiihhh… memang manusia bodoh…. Kau tak tau kalau itu dibeli juga pakek uang, seanaknya saja kau. Kau mau ganti rugi hah?"

"maafkan aku mingyu. yesss. Aku tau kalau rokok itu juga dibeli pakai uang.. aku tau ituuu..tapi apa kau tidak berfikir kalau rokok yang kau beli itu, yang kau beli pakai uang mu, kau memantik dengan korek api terlebih dahulu agar kau bisa menghisap nya, kau tak tau kalau itu juga sama saja kau membakar uang. Lagian itu juga bukan uang mu sendiri untuk membeli rokok itu, kau masih mendapatkanya dari orang tua mu bukan?!"

Jawaban Wonwoo yang panjang membuat Mingyu sedikit jengkel, memang itu bukan hak Wonwoo untuk meng intervensi urusan Mingyu. Terserah Mingyu mau dipakai untuk apa uang yang diberikan orang tua nya, tapi sedikit berlebihan memang kalau Mingyu menggunakan uang yang ia punya untuk beli rokok, untuk seorang yang baru remaja belum wajar jika ia sudah merokok dia usianya sekarang ini. Dia belum mengerti bagaimana susahnya mencari uang, apalagi dijaman sekarang ini

"heii… Jeon Wonwoo... apa kau sedang menceramahi ku …" lanjut Mingyu kemudian, sambil Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya sedikit demi sedikit lebih dekat agar Wonwoo mendengar lebih jelas apa yang dikatakanya

Tunggu, darimana dia tau nama Jeon Wonwoo? Tentu saja dari tanda nama yang juga dikenakan Wonwoo. Semua siswa juga memakainya

 _(STOP)_. Tangan Wonwoo seakan berbicara, datang dari arah depan menghentikan langkah kecil Mingyu …ini sudah terlalu dekat menurutnya

"Begini tuan Mingyu, aku benar-benar tidak ingin mencampuri urusan mu, aku juga tak peduli darimana uang yang kau dapatkan untuk membeli rokok itu. Sebagai teman yang baik, asal biar kau tau saja. Dalam satu batang rokok ada kandungan yang efek nya bisa sampai merusak jaringan otak manusia, yaa tentu saja itu tidak baik bagi siswa seperti kita yang masih membutuhkan otak untuk belajar. Tunggu, apa mungkin kau tidak punya otak sehingga tidak perlu kawatir akan hal itu?"

"apa kau bilang?!" respon Mingyu kesal dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut Wonwo dengan caepat barusan. Ia mengepalkan tangan nya hendak memukul Wonwoo

Belum sempat melakukan tindakan nya, Wonwoo kembali menimpali

"dan didalam rokok itu juga ada Zat Iritan yang bisa saja mengotori saluran pernafasan dan kantung udara yang ada diparu-paru mu. Tunggu, apa kau tidak punya paru-paru? Manusia tidak bisa hidup tanpa bernafas yang sebenarnya itu semua adalah tugas paru-paru. Lalu apa yang ada dihadapan ku sekarang ini? Hantu?" Wonwoo menyentuh dada Mingyu, jari telunjuk nya kira-kira menunjuk pada tempat dimana paru-paru manusia berada

"yak kauuuuu…." Mingyu menepis tangan Wonwoo, membuang nya menjauhi dadanya

"dan kau tau KIM MINGYU, didalam rokok yang kau hisap dengan nikmatnya tadi ada kandungan TAR. Itulah zat yang paling mematikan dalam rokok itu. Rokok itu bisa saja membunuh sel darah dalam tubuh, membuat lendir dalam paru-paru mu dan sampai yang terburuk adalah kanker paru-paru. Dan jangan lupakan Zat Karsinogen yang memicu pertumbuhan sel kanker dalam tubuh, itu bisa jadi memperburuk kanker paru paru yang sudah ada sebelum nya. Dan lagi Mingyu, 70% kematian akibat kanker paru-paru adalah disebabkan karena merokok. Setiap jam, 46 orang meninggal akibat merokok. Lihat jam tangan mu sekarang jam 10, kau tau apa artinya, artinya bisa saja sampai jam 11 nanti karena barang sialan itu kau yang mati K-I-M M-I-N-G-Y-U"

.

Wonwoo terengah-terengah setelah semua itu keluar dari mulutnya, tak tau seperti dikejar setan saja. Dengan menggebu dan terlihat seperti kesal dia mengatakanya. Sebenarnya Wonwoo benci karena menjelaskan hal ini. Rokok, kanker paru-paru, kematian, semua itu membuat nya teringat pada kakaknya yang menuju kematian karena barang sialan itu. Setelah wonwoo mulai menguasai keadaan nya, Mingyu yang terdiam, tak tau mungkin karena sadar setelah karena Wonwoo mengingatkanya tentang kematian. Mingyu menanggapi

.

"kau tak apa Wonwoo, kenapa kau jadi kesal begitu, kau juga menggebu sekali…" nada Mingyu kini merendah pada Wonwoo, takut memperburuk keadaan. Tangan Mingyu menyentuh pundak Wonwoo yang sedang menunduk kecapekan karena terlalu menggebu

"Sudah… aku baik-baik saja. dari pada kau merokok. lebih baik iniii….." Wonwoo mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celana nya

.

Rupanya Wonwoo mengeluarkan sebuah permen lollipop, sama seperti kepunyaanya yang tadi sempat berhenti lama mengemutnya karena sedang menghadapi Mingyu. Tapi dia mengemutnya kembali setelah sempat tertahan beberapa saat di tangan kanan nya. Sambil mengemutnya permen milik nya, Wonwoo juga membuka bungkus permen satunya lagi yang baru ia keluarkan dari saku celananya. Setelahnya setelah permen itu siap, tanpa izin Mingyu secara tiba-tiba Wonwoo menyodorkan permen lollipop itu ke arah Mingyu. Tanpa sadar Mingyu menerima perlakuan Wonwoo dan spontan membuka mulut nya dan menenggelamkan lollipop manis itu bersama air liurnya.

Mingyu kaget, terdiam, menerima saja perlakuan Wonwoo yang menurut nya manis itu. Manis, seperti permen yang sedang di emutnya

 **#TBC**

 **Hai Hai Hai Readers**

 **Oke... akhirnya kita kini telah sampai di chapter.3**

 **Kemarin Author sempet silent silent aja di Chap 1 &2\. No Cuap Cuap. cuma pengen tau respon kalian.**

 **Gimana FF nya selama ini menurut kalian. Jujur ini adalah FF pertama aku guys, jadi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dan atau jalan cerita yang kurang bagus menurut kalian**

 **Alhamdulillah sampai chap.3 ini sudah banyak readers yang baca FF ini, tapiiiiii... kok dikiiit banget Review ya, jadi kurang semangat buat lanjutin nya :(... tolonglah guys. untuk kebaikan author sendiri, dan kebaikan cerita juga. Author juga butuh kritik dan sarang para reader agar FF ini semaking baik dan semakin baik kedepan nya. bagaimana pendapat kalian, apa alur nya terlalu cepat, bahasa yang kurang mudah dimengertiii... atau bagaimana**

 **please ya readers. Review nya. pokok intinya autor minta bagaimana respon atau reaksi kalian waktu baca FF ini, mules, mutah, gigit bantal, gigit jari atau gimana (yakaliiii gini aja gigit bantal... :V)**

 **Oh Iya Readers, kedepan nya mungkin autor bakan naikin Rate nya ya. hikshiks. tenang readers, Rate M menurut Author gak cuma adegan adegan nya. Kata2 nya, terus ada rokok, tonjok2 an, itu juga Rated M menurut aku. tapi aku sarankan kalau baca FF Rated M malem aja ya buat kalian yang gak puasa. yah buat jaga2 aja. T.T**

 **Oke Readers. Tetep stay di FF ini ya. Kisah Lollipop & Ice Cream yang sebenarnya dimulai dari chap ini (Please dari kemarin ngapain aja). Itu Lollipop nya udah muncul, nanti gantian Ice Cream nya yang muncul. biar sesuai sama Judul nya gitu**

 **Bye #BlackPaper**


	4. Chapter 4 (Are U Okay)

**_Chapter.4_**

 ** _"Are U Okay"_**

Main Cast : Mingyu X Wonwoo

 **WARNING : EYD YANG GAGAL DISEMPURNAKAN, BOYS LOVE, TYPO EVERYWHERE**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

.

.

Hari ini 20 Juni, pukul 7 Pagi waktu Korea. Masih terlalu pagi sepertinya, namun Mingyu sudah siap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Ada yang sedikit berbeda kali ini, ekspresi, suasana hatinya, dan mood nya yang ceria tidak seperti hari hari biasa. Apalagi hari ini hari Senin, hampir semua siswa membenci hari ini, bahkan bukan siswa saja, setiap orang dibumi ini mungkin benci hari Senin

Oke. Jadi apa yang membuat Mingyu bersemangat sekali pagi ini. Sekali lagi dia mengecek penampilan nya, dari bawah apa dia sudah mengikat tali sepatunya dengan benar, lalu 2 kancing kemeja yang tidak dikaitkan membuat nya tidak cupu, dan yang terakhir adalah pomade yang dia oleskan mengkilat di rambutnya, dia menarik rambut nya kebelakang hingga jidatnya yang licin terekspos membuat nya terjauh dari kesan imut, yang ada hanya Tampan.

"Kim Mingyu, kau sempurna" pujinya pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _(Kleeeek)_

Mingyu membuka knop pintu kali ini ia berada di ruang kelas nya, masih terlihat sepi karena hari masih sangat pagi. Hanya ada dia dan satu lagi teman sekelas nya yang sudah datang mendahuluinya, ia memperhatikan teman nya dari kejauhan dan ternyata teman nya itu juga duduk tepat disebelah bangku miliknya. Mingyu berjalan menuju orang itu, oh tidak maksudnya berjalan menuju bangku disebelah orang itu yaitu bangkunya

.

"Ooo'… Kau… Lollipooop"

.

Dan ternyata orang yang ia ajak berbicara Mingyu adalah Wonwoo, jadi pagi ini Wonwoo berangkat lebih awal dari Mingyu. Orang yang diajak berbicara pun menoleh pada Mingyu dengan wajah kebingungan. Lollipop? Maksudnya?

.

"Yaaaaaa, kau Lollipop kan. Kemarin kau yang memberi ku lollipop secara paksa, lalu kau lari tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun setelah kau hampir saja mematahkan gigiku"

"kau bisa tidak nggak berisik. Lagian juga namaku itu Wonwoo, kenapa kau memanggilku Lollipop?!" Wonwoo pun membalas karena merasa terusik dengan bicaranya Mingyu, sensi sepertinya.

"baytheway. Mianhae karena sudah hampir mematahkan gigimu" sambung Wonwoo belum cukup.

Wonwoo kembali menatap benda yang sedang dipegang dengan focus. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan suasana sekarang ini, sebenarnya Mingyu hanya slowdown dan hanya berniat mengajak Wonwoo bercanda dan talk aktiv untuk memacah kesunyian dihari yang masih pagi. Tapi kenapa Wonwoo sensi sekali sih,

.

"kau sedang apa…" Tanya Mingyu

"…."

"…."

"…."

"hei apa kau tidak mendegarku" lanjut Mingyu setelah orang yang diajak nya bicara tidak merespon

Wonwoo yang lagi-lagi terusik rupanya sedikit kesal kali ini

.

"yakkkk… neo… apa matamu tidak melihat kalau aku sedang baca buku….haiiiis. molla. aku jadi tidak focus" akhirnya kata-kata yang menunjukan bahwa Wonwoo kesal dengan ulah Mingyu keluar juga. Dia menutup bukunya spontan lalu menopangkan jangut di tangan nya tanda sedikit merajuk.

"opppppsss…. Mian. Hehehehe. Lagian sudah sejak kapan kau datang"

"aku datang 1 jam 30 menit sebelum dirimu, setelah itu aku langsung baca buku" yang ditanya menjawab

"What...heiiiiii. Yaaaa. Kau sudah membaca selama itu dan kau masih saja marah ketika aku menganggu konsentrasi mu. Kenapa kau ini?! Ckckckckck"

.

Wonwoo memang sudah terbiasa masuk pagi, bahkan sebelum teman2 yang lainya datang. Hanya untuk sekedar baca novel tapi lebih sering membaca buku pelajaran, suasana kelas yang masih sepi membuat nya sedikit lebih focus. Singkat cerita pernah suatu ketika dia datang 2 jam sebelum bel masuk sekolah, hal itu membuatnya tertahan di depan gerbang sekolah nya karena gerbang itu memang masih terkunci kalau terlalu pagi. Namun bukan Wonwoo namanya kalau dia menyerah begitu saja, dia memanjat gerbang sekolah itu tanpa rasa malu. Kenapa harus malu kalau dia tidak telat, lagian jam segitu juga belum ada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Apalagi untuk melihat kejadian seorang siswa yang berlagak seperti pencuri yang memanjat pagar

.

"dan kau, kenapa kau datang pagi-pagi begini? Biasanya teman-teman datang 5 menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Ini masih kurang 30 menit lagi. Rajin sekali kau" Wonwoo balas bertanya

"aa? Aku? Nggak sih. Aku kan masih tergolong siswa baru, jadi aku ingin menciptakan kesan yang baik pada teman-teman sekelasku. Dengan masuk paling awal, paling tidak teman-teman akan meniliaku sebagai siswa yang rajin"

"aaaaaa jadi kau siswa baru"

"o'? jadi kau tau tentang berita kepindahan ku disekolah ini?" kepo Mingyu

"mmmm. Enggak. Kenapa juga aku harus tau?" jawaban Wonwoo yang itu membuat Mingyu sedikit kesal. Sepertinya Wonwoo lupa kalau Jun dan Seungkwan sudah pernah membicarakan tentang kepindahan Mingyu ke sekolah mereka kemarin saat berkumpul bersama di kantin. Atau memang Wonwoo tak mendengar, entahlah memang sepertinya Wonwoo tidak terlalu peduli

.

Wonwoo yang keseringan kesepian saat dia datang terlalu pagi akhirnya dia punya penyelesaian nya. Ya meskipun cuma sekedar ngobrol tapi paling tidak itu sedikit lebih baik daripada pada akhirnya nanti minus matanya menjadi bertambah karena kelamaan membaca di ruangan yang kurang pencahayaan. Apalagi lampu dikelas itu masih rusak dan belum diperbaiki, sinar matahari yang masih terlalu pagi belum cukup terik untuk menembus jendala dan menerangi seluruh sudut ruang itu. sampai pada akhirnya

.

"Hei Lollipop"

"Sudah kubilang namaku Wonwoo"

"oke baiklah, Wonwoo, bagaimana penampilan ku pagi ini?" Mingyu tiba-tiba bertanya demikian

"heiii kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu kepadaku….. waitttt wait…."

.

Secara tiba-tiba Wonwoo tersadar, tanpa menunggu perintah dari Mingyu dengan sengaja Wonwoo membenarkan sedikit rambut Mingyu yang terlepas dari koloni rambut lain nya menutupi sedikit jidatnya menjadi tidak rapi

.

"begini lebih baik" ucap Wonwoo setelah dia melakukan service nya

" _yaaa, mwoyaaaa aku hanya bertanya, kenapa dia malah melakukan ini_ " kata Mingyu dalam hati.

.

Tunggu, apa Mingyu merencanakan nya? Sengaja mengacak-acak rambut nya agar disentuh untuk diperbaiki Wonwoo? Tidak. Rambut Mingyu memang begitu, setelah dia datang sampai ke sekolah rambutnya menjadi sedikit tidak rapi saat ia mencopot helm nya. Mingyu menggunakan montor sport nya untuk berangkat sekolah pagi ini.

.

Mereka berdua sepertinya cocok, maksudnya kepribadian mereka yang cocok. Setelah sepanjang pagi mereka mengobrol, mereka mulai mengenali lawan bicara mereka masing-masing. Entah kenapa Mingyu senang sekali bicara dengan Wonwoo, ada saja sesuatu yang menjadi bahan bicaraan mereka. Membuat Mingyu satu lagi punya teman di sekolah ini, tapi sepertinya yang ini beda. Belum lama Mingyu kenal dengan Wonwoo, Mingyu sudah bisa menilai Wonwoo. Sepertinya memang Wonwoo orang nya easy going sekali dan mau berteman dengan tulus dengan nya. Hal itu terlihat dari kenyataan bahwa Wonwoo saja tidak tau tentang kepindahan nya disekolah ini. Itu artinya Wonwoo tidak tau tentang latar belakang Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat selesai telah berbunyi. Seluruh SMA Namgang mulai berhamburan kembali menuju ke kelas. Memperlihatkan kantin, lapangan basket, lapangan futsal yang mulai sepi ditinggal penghuninya. Tidak terkecuali siswa kelas A.11. Mereka dapat jam kosong saat itu, tak tau sepertinya guru pelajaran FISIKA sedang ditugaskan untuk workshop keluar kota. Yaaaah, sayang sekali padahal sekarang waktu nya pelajaran favorit Wonwoo, kenapa harus jam kosong sih

Tapi untunglah Park Seonsaeng-nim tidak begitu saja membiarkan murid-murid nya terlantar sedangkan dirinya pergi keluar kota. Park Seonsaeng memberikan tugas untuk mereka, membuat Wonwoo tidak terlalu begitu kecewa. Kelihatan nya cuma Wonwoo yang senang saat diberikan tugas, terlihat bahwa teman-teman nya yang lain jadi mengurungkan niat nya untuk kembali pergi ke kantin saat jam kosong itu. Bisa bayangkan betapa kesal nya mereka

.

"yaa.. lollipop" suara apa lagi kalau bukan suara Mingyu yang memanggil Wonwoo

"kau mati jika sekali lagi kau memanggil ku dengan nama itu"

"Wae.. Wae… Waeee, padahal itu imut"

"Apanya yang imuuut coba? Haah Molla, terserah kau saja" Pasrah Wonwoo

.

Sepertinya Wonwoo mulai menerima panggilan dari Mingyu. Ommooo, apa Wonwoo menerima nya karena dia sadar kalau "Lollipop" adalah panggilan sayang untuknya?!. Sepertinya tidak, bayangkan saja, bagaimana Wonwoo tidak menerima sedangkan Mingyu terus-terusan memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Sebenarnya itu sedikit mengganggunya, tapi dia mulai terbiasa dengan itu. Lagian "Lollipop" bukan panggilan yang buruk juga. Lollipop itu manis, Wonwoo juga manis.

Yang dipanggil mulai menanyakan sebab kenapa Migyu memanggilnya.

.

"ya Lollipop… bagaimana mengerjakan soal ini" Mingyu menunjuk satu soal dilembar tugas nya

"heiiii… soal ini mudah sekali. Bagaimana mungkin kau tak bisa"

"ahhhh otokhae….. ajari aku. Ya? Ya? Ya? Jeballllll" Mingyu mempoutkan bibirnya mengeluarkan Aegyo nya. Sepertinya disekolah ini Wonwoo yang pertama kali melihat Aegyo nya Mingyu. Omoooo, beruntung sekali seorang Jeon Wonwoo

"Jadiii beginiii….. lalu beginiii…. Setelah itu beginii…. Jangan lupa beginiii… kalau yang ini kamu beginikan maka hasil nya adalah ini. Selesai " terbukti memang kalau Wonwoo adalah murid terpintar dikelas, dan Mingyu pun mengakuinya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Wonwoo mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh Mingyu.

"Mwoyaaa… apa aku memintamu untuk mengerjakan soal ku? Aku Cuma minta kau mengajariku. Hishhhh, kesinikan buku ku!" Seru Mingyu kesal. Kalau terlalu cepat begitu gimana Mingyu bisa paham.

"yayayaaa… jangan ngambek. Kemarikan lagi buku mu. Akan ku ajari kau sampai bisa"

"Neee" Mingyu patuh tidak jadi ngambek, demi agar tugas nya selesai :V

.

Wonwoo mengajari Mingyu soal fisika nya dari awal. Kali ini sedikit lebih pelan, agar Mingyu bisa paham. Namun persetan kenapa sebenarnya Mingyu ini, dia tidak kunjung paham juga setelah Wonwoo menerangkan hampir sepuluh kali. Untung Wonwoo sedikit sabar ya, kalau saja tugas nya sendiri belum selesai duluan mungkin tidak sudi Wonwoo untuk mengajari Mingyu yang otak nya sedang sedikit _lola._

Siapapun yang melihat pemandangan 2 orang yang sedang sibuk sendiri itu pasti keheranan, orang-orang tau nya Mingyu itu susah sekali untuk didekati, tapi bagaimana Wonwoo bisa cepat sekali akrab dengan siswa baru itu. Ah tapi siapa yang peduli, lagian mereka berdua terlihat bagus dan serasi jika sedang bersama-sama seperti itu.

Sampai saat ditengah-tengah Mingyu yang sedang berguru pada Wonwoo, seorang siswa yang dikenal sebagai ketua kelas A.11 memasuki ruangan itu dengan tergopoh

.

"Jeon Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo eodiiiii…." Kata siswa itu itu sedikit keras. Yang dipanggil menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Mengesampingkan kegiatan nya sejenak

"nee… aku disini" Wonwoo mengacungkan tangan agar keberadaanya terdeteksi

"yaaa , Wonwoo-ya. Kau disuruh ke ruang guru sekarang. Ada telepon untuk mu, katanya dari Rumah Sakit St. Mary" Ketua kelas menyampaikan berita dengan terengah-tengah, namun tetap jelas. Membuat Wonwoo memperkirakan ada sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi

"Apa? Dari Rumah Sakit? St. Mary?" Tanpa aba-aba sedikit pun Wonwoo bergegas menuju ruang guru sesuai perintah dari ketua kelas. Meninggalkan segala sesuatu yang tengah ia kerjakan. Yang ia ingat sekarang cuma Sungcheol Hyung Nya yang sedang dirawat di Rumah Sakit St. Mary sana. Sebenarnya ada apa.

"Apakah Wonwoo tak apa?! Apakah ia akan baik-baik saja?!" Kata katua kelas sesaat setelah Wonwoo pergi melenggang meninggalkan bangkunya menuju ruang guru yang dimaskud. Sepertinya ketua kelas sedikit kawatir

"Yaaa.. Hanjaaang… apa maksud ' _apakah Wonwoo akan baik-baik saja_ ' yang baru kau katakana barusan?". Mingyu yang mendengar perkataan Hanjang barusan balik menanyai. ( _Hanjang_ artinya ketua kelas)

Yang ditanya tidak merespon, tidak tau kenapa. Membuat Mingyu menjadi geram dan menarik kerah si Ketua kelas

.

"Yaaaaaaa.. Apa kau tidak punya mulut?… Jawab aku! Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Wonwo?"

 **#TBC**

.

.

.

 ** _PREVIEW NEXT CHAPTER_**

 ** _/mau kemana kau, biarkan keadaanya membaik dulu/_**

 ** _/jadi wonwoo belum masuk sekolah sampai hari ini haaah?/_**

 ** _/wonwoo kau kuat, kau tidak sendiri. Jangan bersedih/_**

 ** _/sepertinya aku punya cara lain(?), bagaimana menikmati Lollipop yang manis itu/_**

 **Hai Hai Hai Chap.4 update nih guys. Kira2 apa yang terjadi sama Wonwoo sih. hehehe. Untuk Ice Cream nya belum aku keluarin di chap ini. Mian mian, karena kebutuhan cerita, aku putuskan untuk nunda dulu kemunculan Ice Cream nya. Yang sabar ya**

 **.**

 **Tetep aku tunggu review nya di chap2 selanjut nya ya. Buat yang baru baca juga mohon review nya. Emang benar loh, kalo review itu bisa bikin author buat lebih semangat lagi nulis nya. Sumpa deh,, dan buat kalian siapa aja yang mau ngluangin waktunya untuk ngeluarin unek unek nya lewat kolom review, BIG THANKS banget yaa. I really appreciate it. Aku terima semua saran kalian untuk kemajuan nya. Btw di next chapter aja ya jawabin pertanyaan pertanyaan nya. Takut kalian bosen trus kabur T.T**

 **Oh iya guys ada pengumuman penting nih, kayak nya setelah chap ini, aku bakalan agak lama update chap selanjutnya deh. Maaf yaa, duh gak tega tau. Ya mungkin sampai akhir puasa nanti paling tidak aku bakalan update 1 ato 2 chap lagi. Soal nya ini mau focus ibadah malam dulu. Maklum aku nulis FF ini jam 1 sampe jam 3 dini hari gitu sambil nungguin waktu sahur**

 **Sebagai permintaan maaf tuh aku kasih spoiler nya di bagian akhir. Kurang baik gimana coba….**

 **Oke Sekian dulu guys, see u next Chapter #BlackPaper**


	5. Chapter 5 (Shit I Love It)

**_Chapter.5_**

 **"Oh Shit. I Love It"**

 _Main Cast : Mingyu & Wonwoo_

 _Genre : School, Romance_

Rate : M

 **WARNING: EYD yang gagal disempurnakan, BOYS LOVE, NC**

 ** _HAPPY READING_** ^^

.

.

.

.

"Apakah Wonwoo tak apa?! Apakah ia akan baik-baik saja?!" Kata katua kelas sesaat setelah Wonwoo melenggang meninggalkan bangkunya menuju ruang guru yang dimaksud. Sepertinya ketua kelas sedikit kawatir

"Yaaa.. Hanjaaang… apa maksud ' _apakah Wonwoo akan baik-baik saja_ ' yang baru kau katakan?". Mingyu yang mendengar perkataan Hanjang barusan balik menanyai. ( _Hanjang_ berarti Ketua Kelas)

Yang ditanya tidak merespon, tidak tau kenapa. Membuat Mingyu menjadi geram dan menarik kerah si Ketua kelas

"Yaaaaaaa.. Apa kau tidak punya mulut?… Jawab aku! Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Wonwo?"

"ishhhhh. Kau ini kenapa? Biasa saja apa kau tidak bisa" Ketua kelas menghempas tangan Mingyu dari laher nya, tak mau kerah nya semakin kusut

Ketua kelas tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya Mingyu juga kawatir terhadap keadaan Wonwoo, bahkan kekawatiran nya melebihi yang lain. Mingyu tau kalau perbuatan nya itu sebenarnya berlebihan sampai-sampai hampir merusak kerah baju teman nya sendiri. Tapi tolong maklumi Mingyu, ia memang takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Wonwoo.

"jadi, begini…." Yang menjelaskan tiba-tiba berhenti karena ragu-ragu

"begini bagaimana, tolong jelaskan"

"Kakak nya Wonwoo meninggal pagi tadi, telephon dari RS St. Mary tadi adalah untuk memberi kabar itu pada Wonwoo. Kasian sekali dia, setau aku memang Wonwoo cuma tinggal berdua dengan kakak nya itu"

Mingyu yang kaget setelah mendengar kabar duka berusan spontan membelalak kan mata nya, "apaa? Yang benar kau?" kalau matanya bisa berbicara, kata-kata tersebut pasti yang keluar. Ya walaupun kabar duka itu bukan dari keluarga nya sendiri tapi yang namanya kabar kematian pasti adalah kabar yang paling menyedihkan di dunia, apalagi itu semua dia alami oleh Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana terpukul nya Wonwoo saat ini

Mingyu yang kawatir dengan Wonwoo langsung berdiri dan hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat. Sial sebelum mencapai pintu keluar yang ia mau, seseorang menarik tangan nya dari belakang

.

"Mau kemana kau Mingyu?" interogasi seorang siswa yang bernama Seokmin padanya

"Lepaskan tidak? Aku mau menemui Wonwoo. Mau apa kau?"

"andwe"

"wae?"

"se-kawatir apapun kau pada Wonwoo. Tolong biarkan dia sendiri dulu, dia perlu waktu untuk menerima semua ini. Sebenarnya kita juga tidak dilarang untuk ikut berduka, tapi tolong tunggu sampai keadaanya benar-benar membaik!"

.

Mingyu diam tanda mengerti. Seperti nya benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Seokmin. Wonwoo juga harus diberikan kesempatan untuk berduka sendiri, ia pasti sedih sekali. _"aku tidak boleh menganggunya dulu"_ begitulah yang ada dipikiran Mingyu. Dengan sangat berat hati Mingyu kembali ke tempat duduknya, membiarkan dirinya ditinggal Wonwoo hari ini. Tidak apa-apa, ini untuk kebaikan Wonwoo juga

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan terburu-buru Wonwoo menjelajah seluruh isi rumah sakit sebesar itu, dengan seragam yang masih terpakai, peluh keringat bercucuran yang tiada henti menetes tak menghentikan laju Wonwoo sedikitpun. Di ingatan nya hanya ada Hyung nya selama masih hidup dulu, kenangan yang tidak bisa dilupakan, susah sedih yang ia lalui bersama dengan Hyung nya saat masih ada.

Sampai-sampai tali sepatu yang terlepas ia tidak sadar, membuat Wonwoo menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri dan terjatuh beberapa kali. Namun bukan mengikatnya kembali, ia malah segera bangkit dan melanjutkan langkah nya. Seakan tidak peduli apa-apa lagi sekarang, Wonwoo melanjutkan pencarian untuk menemukan sebuah ruang bertuliskan "Kamar Jenazah" yang ada di rumah sakit ini

Setelah menemukan ruang yang dimaksud, dengan segera dan tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun Wonwoo memasuki ruangan itu, image "Kamar Jenazah" yang menakutkan kini sudah hilang dimata nya,

Terdapat 1 tubuh yang tergeletak di dalam kamar itu, dengan hati-hati Wonwoo membuka kain yang menutup tubuh itu dimulai dari kepala dan terkejut akan hasilnya,

.

"tidak… ini tidak mungkin… kau… bukaaan"

.

Wonwoo seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bukan, bukan, itu bukan Sungcheol Hyung. Tidakkkkkkkkkkk, katakan kalau ini cuma mimpi buruk nya Wonwoo. Sampai seorang dokter yang kini telah berdiri dibelakang tanpa disadari kehadiran nya oleh Wonwoo, lalu mengatakan

.

"Saudara Choi Seungcheol, Umur 23 Tahun. Waktu kematian, pukul-,"

"STOP. Tutup mulut mu, siapa yang menyuruh mu mengucapkan waktu kematian ha?" interupsi Wonwoo yang kasar kepada dokter, tidak menghiraukan jabatan orang yang diajak bicara sama sekali

"Saudara Seungcheol masih muda, dan itulah kabar buruk nya. Sel kanker akan tumbuh semakin cepat ditubuh orang yang masih muda sehingga perkiraan dokter sedikit melenceng. Pagi ini saudara Seungcheol mengalami batuk berdarah yang hebat, sampai membuat organ pernafasan nya lemah dan tidak berfungsi semestinya. Maafkan kami. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin." Sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak meminta dokter untuk menjelaskan, tapi itu kewajiban dokter. Dokter hanya mengatakan apa yang seharusnya dikatakan

Sedangkan hal itu semakin membuat Wonwoo menjadi, cairan bening dimata Wonwoo kini tidak bisa lagi untuk dibendung. Dengan air mata yang kini terjatuh Wonwoo menerima semua yang dikatakan dokter meskipun itu sulit baginya.

Ia tiba-tiba berlutut, kakinya lemas seketika. Kepalanya menunduk, pasrah, sepeti tak punya harapan. Memang sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Dengan posisi Wonwoo yang seperti ini, dokter melanjutkan bicaranya yang tadi sempat terpotong oleh interupsi Wonwoo

.

"Choi Seungcheol. Umur 23 Tahun. Waktu kematian hari ini, pukul 8.30 karena Kanker Paru Paru"

.

Dokter kemudian melenggang pergi dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang air matanya bertambah deras kali ini. Wonwoo harus menerima kenyataan. Tidak ada lagi Sungcheol Hyung nya, tidak ada lagi yang menemani nya. Sendiri. Sesuatu yang dijadikan alasan kenapa dan untuk apa Wonwoo hidup di dunia ini sudah tidak ada lagi. SUDAH TIDAK ADA LAGI

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu akhirnya sampai di kelas, jam yang menunjukan sudah terlalu siang membuat nya harus terburu-buru untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Entah kenapa hari-hari nya berubah jadi membosankan sekali, sudah sejak seminggu dia seperti ini. Seakan akan dia kehilangan motivasi dan sudah tidak perlu untuk rajin lagi. Malas-malasan, begadang hingga besok nya ia jadi bangung kesiangan untuk pergi sekolah. Untung dia masih bisa lolos dari satpam penjaga gerbang sekolah. Sepertinya kebiasaan lama yang ia bawa dari sekolah lama nya memang belum hilang

Mingyu masih didepan pintu, tubuh nya belum masuk sepenuh nya kedalam kelas. Dengan hati-hati matanya men-scan seluruh isi yang ada didalam kelas, mencari seseorang yang sebenarnya di tunggu-tunggu kehadiran nya selama ini. Tapi hasil nya membuatnya kecewa,

.

"yaaa… yedeuraaaa… Wonwoo tidak datang lagi hari ini?" Tanya nya kepada seluruh warga di kelas itu

"belum, dia belum masuk sekolah" salah satunya menjawab

"Hari ini sudah genap seminggu ia tidak masuk" yang lain menambahi

"heiiiiisssssssssh". Respon Mingyu karena kecewa, sambil menunduk kan kepala nya dan menggaruk kepalanya kesal. Dengan muka murung dia akhir nya melanjutkan untuk duduk di kursinya

.

Hari ini saat nya mata pelajaran Sejarah Dunia. Mingyu sangat suka pelajaran ini, dia ahlinya pelajaran Sejarah. Tapi entah kenapa, ia sama sekali tidak focus kali ini. Pelajaran yang ia harapkan akan memberinya semangat untuk masuk ke kelas sepertinya gagal. Ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiran nya, membuat hatinya tidak tenang

.

 _"…Pada Tanggal 16 Desember 1945 kala itu saat PD II, Jerman mengupayakan kesuksesan terakhirnya di Front Barat dengan mengerahkan sisa-sisa pasukan cadangannya untuk melancarkan serangan balasan massal di Ardennes untuk memecah belah Sekutu Barat, mengepung sebagian besar tentara Sekutu Barat dan menaklukkan pelabuhan suplai utama mereka di Antwerp demi mencapai penyelesaian politik, namun serangan ini gagal. Lalu Tanggal 4 Februari, para pemimpin A.S., Britania Raya, dan Soviet bertemu di Konferensi Yalta saat sebelum penyerangan terhadap Jepang…."_

 _._

Lee Seonsaengnim memberi pelajaran dengan jelas nya di kelas itu. seperti biasanya. Membuat murid nya focus, dan hanya terpaku pada pelajaran nya. Ia melanjutkan

.

"…Kalian tau apa isi hasil dari Konferensi Yalta yang diadakan oleh Pemerintah yang AS, Britania raya dan Soviet...?" ditengah-tengah penjelasan Lee Seonsaeng memberikan kuis pada murid-murid nya,

"….." _(Silent)_

"….." _(Silent)_

"…." _(Silent)_

 _"_ Kim Mingyu, kau bisa membantu teman-teman mu?" Lee seonsaeng akhirnya menunjuk siswa paling belakang untuk menjawab

Yes….. sebenarnya Mingyu tau jawaban nya. Mingyu tinggal menjawab. Tapi... bukan nya menggubris pertanyaan yang diberikan, seperti kemasukan setan Mingyu berdiri dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Tak membawa tas nya, dan tanpa pamit kepada teman-taman nya bahkan tidak minta izin pada guru yang sedang mengajar nya. Jangan tiru perbuatan Mingyu, sungguh tak sopan memang. Persetan ada apa dengan Mingyu sebenar nya, apa yang membuat nya bahkan rela untuk meninggalkan pelajaran favorit nya, pelajaran keahlian nya.

.

"Mau kemana dia? Sekretaris, tolong tulis "Alpha" di absensi Mingyu, dia Anggap apa gurunya disini kok bisa se enak nya pergi tanpa izin apapun" Lee Seonsaeng merasa tak dihormati sebagai guru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _(Tok… Tok… Tok)_ Seseorang mengetuk pintu dari luar.

Yang didalam membuka kan karena penasaran siapa yang telah mengetuk pintunya. Lalu terdiam setelah melihat sosok yang ada didepan sekarang ini

"Mingyuuuuu?"

"Kenapa kau kemari? Dan kau masih berseragam. Tunggu, apa kau bolos?" Mulut Wonwoo berbicara

"…..."

 _(HUG)_ bukan nya menjawab, yang diajak bicara malah lantas memeluk yang didepan nya. Ia tak bisa mengontrol nya lagi. Membuat Wonwoo terkejut dan bingung ada apa dengan Mingyu sebenarnya sampai dia tiba-tiba memeluk nya dengan erat seperti ini

"Hei Hei Hei… kau kenapa?" Wonwoo meminta penjelasan pada Mingyu, tapi pelukan nya masih dipertahankan.

"yakkk.. neo… kemana saja kau…. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak masuk selama ini ha? Kau tau, aku tidak tau harus ngapain di kelas, aku memikirkan mu saat kau tidak ada. Takut sesuatu terjadi padamu.. haissh.. ini membuatku gila kau tau"

.

( _HIKS HIKS HIKS_ ) sesatu seperti suara isakan kecil tertangkap oleh telinga Wonwoo, membuat nya melepaskan pelukan nya dari Mingyu

.

"… heiii….kenapa kau menangis?!"

"NO. Mataku kelilipan" Mingyu mengelak, ia hanya menyeka air mata yang sedikit keluar

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" setelah matanya bersih dari air mata, Mingyu malah balik menanyai Wonwoo

.

Wonwoo mengerti maksud "Tidak apa-apa" bagiamana yang ditanyakan Mingyu. Tentang alasan kenapa dia bisa sampai tidak masuk sekolah sampai seminggu. Tapi Wonwoo menyembunyikan perasaan nya

.

"aku tidak apa-apa Ming. Kau tidak perlu menangis seperti ini. Jinja, ternyata kau cengeng sekali.…" Jawab Wonwoo, meyakinkan Mingyu bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Takut membuat Mingyu kawatir

"yaaa mwoyaaa... aku tidak menangis"

"terserah kau saja Ming…."

.

Mereka mulai tidak nyaman dengan suasana sekarang. Mengobrol didepan pintu dilihat orang yang lalu lalang di jalan begitu seperti nya bukan ide yang baik. Lantas Wonwoo menyeret Mingyu, menarik tangan nya masuk ke dalam rumah. Hanya mereka berdua yang didalam rumah sekarang

.

"kau sedang apa?" Tanya Mingyu setelah duduk di kursi pojok ruang tamu

.

Sebenarnya saat Mingyu datang tadi, Wonwoo sedang bersih-bersih rumah, tapi ia menghentikan pekerjaan nya sebentar. Wonwo memerintah Mingyu untuk tetap ditempat seperti komandan saja. Dia izin sebentar untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya, Cuma sebentar, kurang sedikit lagi, tak enak kalau tidak diselesaikan sekalian. Sekalian Wonwoo ingin membuatkan minuman untuk Mingyu dan membawakan snack

.

"baiklah" patuh Mingyu nya saat Wonwoo memerintah nya

.

.

 _(PRANKKKKKKK)_

Tak lama, terdengar bunyi sebuah benda yang sepertinya baru saja pecah. Suara nya terdengar oleh Mingyu yang sedang bosan menunggu di Ruang Tamu. Sepertinya sumbernya berasal dari salah satu kamar di rumah itu. Pintu Kamar itu, dimana Wonwoo menghilang setelah pamit untuk bersih-bersih tadi, membuat Mingyu tidak bisa diam begitu saja, lalu melesat menuju ke arah sumber suara benda pecah itu tadi tanpa ragu sedikit pun

Terbukti, sebuah bingkai poto yang terbuat dari kaca tergeletak dilantai, tidak utuh hanya menyisakan serpihan serpihan kaca nya yang pecah karena terjatuh. Tak tau kenapa bisa terjatuh, saat Mingyu datang ia hanya melihat beling-beling itu sudah berserakan di lantai.

Sebuah poto berwarna berhasil diambil oleh Mingyu dari sekumpulan serpihan benda tajam yang bisa saja melukai jari nya. Ia memperhatikan didalam foto itu, ada 2 orang. Sebentar,,,,, ia yakin dari dua gambar orang di foto itu yang lebih pendek adalah Wonwoo, dan yang lebih tinggi darinya adalah…Hyung nya. Iya, iaaaa sangat yakin. Ia mendapati, Wonwoo dan Hyung nya sungguh terlihat bahagia dalam foto ini. Senyum yang lebar dengan gigi yang sedikit terlihat membuat keduanya kelihatan begitu akrab. Seperti keluarga, satu-satunya, tidak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain. Begitulah pokok nya, Mingyu bisa merasakan sebuah perasaan yang sangat mendalam di foto ini

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangan nya kesamping, matanya menangkap Wonwoo yang sedang duduk termenung sambil menyembunyikan wajah nya, takut ada orang lain yang tau kalau ia sedang menangis, makanya ia menunduk menyenderkan punggung nya disebuah almari kaca. Namun tentu saja Mingyu peka, mana mungkin dia tidak sadar kalau Wonwoo sedang menangis. Itu terlihat jelas sekali

.

"kau menangis?" Tanya Mingyu. Tangan nya meraih dagu Wonwoo dan membawanya untuk mendongak kan nya kembali.

"Lihat mataku! Kenapa kau menangis?" kali ini giliran Mingyu yang memerintah. Mingyu sekali lagi menanyai

"..."

.

tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo. Tapi tiba-tiba tangisan Wonwoo semakin deras, membuat Mingyu tiba2 takut dan dengan spontan ikut menyenderkan Punggunya dan menemani Wonwoo disamping nya. Merangkul nya dan membiarkan Wonwoo menangis di dedekapan tubuh nya. Wajah Wonwoo tenggelam di dada Mingyu, merelakan baju nya yang sedikit basah karena tetesan air mata Wonwoo walaupun cuma setitik. Ia menyentuh bagian belakang kepala Wonwoo dan mengelus nya agar merasa lebih baik

.

"Gwenchanha Wonwoo-ya, jangan kawatir. kau tidak sendiri. Ada aku disini" Kata Mingyu berniat menghibur

.

Mingyu memperhatikan se-isi kamar itu, yang baru dibersihkan oleh Wonwoo. Dan ternyata, di pojok ruang itu terdapat sebuah jas seragam sekolah yang tergantung, matanya menangkap ada sebuah NameTag bertulisan Choi Seungcheol tersematkan di jas itu. Dan lagi buku-buku yang tergeletak diatas meja, semuanya ada coretan pena yang menuliskan Choi Seungcheol di sampul buku. Dan yang terakhir, di dinding terdapat sebuah frame foto yang lebih besar tergantung. Menampak kan sebuah sosok namja dewasa yang mengenakan sebuah jersey olah raga bertuliskan Seungcheol. Hal itu membuat Mingyu semakin yakin, jadi ini adalah kamar dari Hyung nya Wonwoo, kamar nya Seungcheol. Wonwoo tadi sedang membersihkan kamar hyung-nya. Wonwoo ingin mengepak barang-barang miliki saudaranya. Hingga sampai pada akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah fotonya yang sedang bersama Hyung nya, membuat nya teringat Hyung nya kembali lalu menangis dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan frame nya sampai pecah. Tepat sekali tebakan Mingyu

Mingyu Takut keadaan Wonwoo semakin mengkawatirkan. Melihat barang-barang peninggalan kakak nya akan membuat Wonwoo semakin teringat akan kenangan kenangan lama dan membuat nya semakin bersedih, menurutnya seperti itu. Pada akhirnya ia menuntun Wonwoo untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, membopong nya dengan hati-hati lalu mendudukkan nya di sofa merah yang ada di sudut ruangan. Pokok nya Mingyu tidak ingin Wonwoo untuk tinggal berlama-lama di ruangan itu

.

.

Segelas air putih yang baru diambil dari dapun ia berikan untuk Wonwoo. Menuntun untuk meminum nya sedikit demi sedikit agar merasa baikan,

.

"kau sudah baikan?" Mingyu menanyakan kembali untuk memastikan

"aku tidak apa-apa Ming"

"yang benar kau Wonwoo, jangan membohongi ku!"

"demi apapun aku tidak sedang membohongi mu" jawab Wonwoo meyakinkan Mingyu

"mulai sekarang, biarkan aku untuk mengetahui kesedihan mu. Biarkan aku untuk ikut bersedih bersama mu juga. Aku tidak ingin kau menanggung nya sendiri Wonwoo-ya. Tidak apa-apa jika kau harus berbagi kesedihan padaku. Biarkan aku untuk ikut kawatir. Paling tidak, jangan buat aku merasa menjadi seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tau apa-apa. Kau akan baik-baik saja jika bersama ku. Percayalah padaku! Berjanjilah!"

"…."

"neee…. Janji…." Kini Wonwoo mengaitkan jari kelingking nya ke jari kelingking Mingyu. Dia merasa keadaan nya sedikit membaik kali ini, sepertinya Mingyu telah menyerap kesedihan nya

.

"Oh iyaaa…. Aku ada sesuatu….." Mingyu merogoh saku kemeja nya

"ini untuk mu…" sebuah permen Lollipop ia berikan pada Wonwoo. Tanpa tunggu lama Wonwoo meraih Lollipop itu

Lollipop sungguh bagus untuk Wonwoo disaat seperti ini, mengusir kesedihan dan memperbaiki Mood nya. Mingyu mengerti saja apa yang Wonwoo butuhkan. Sampai-sampai ia terheran dengan cara bagaimana Wonwoo menikmati Lollipop itu. ia memperhatikan Wonwoo diam-diam, ternyata memang kadar keimutan Wonwoo semakin meningkat kala ia sedang mengemut permen Lollipop begitu. Sepertinya tidak salah kalau Mingyu memanggil nya "Lollipop"

Hingga Wonwoo tau kalau seseorang tengah memperhatikan nya. Wonwoo baru sadar kalau Mingyu sekarang hanya diam dan duduk saja tengah memperhatikannya yang sedang makan lollipop, bagaimana bisa Wonwoo dengan santai nya menikmati Lollipop itu sendiri tanpa membagi nya dengan Mingyu?

.

"oppsss…. Mian _…._ apa kau juga mau?" Wonwoo menawari Mingyu.

.

Lantas Wonwoo mencari lollipop di semua saku pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang, di saku celana, saku baju tapi ia tidak juga menemukan satu pun. Sial, biasanya Wonwoo membawa Lollipop kemana-kemana. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengantongi satu lollipop pun saat ini

.

"sebentar…. Aku masih punya persediaan Lollipop didapur. Aku akan mengambilkan nya untukmu"

Wonwoo lalu beranjak, hendak mengambil lollipop untuk Mingyu. Tapi saat ia baru berdiri ditempat, belum sempat melangkah kan kaki seseorang menarik tangan nya dari belakang, membuat ia menoleh pada Mingyu yang telah menarik nya

.

"tidak usaaaah… sepertinya aku punya cara lain bagaimana menikmati lollipop yang manis itu"

…..

….

….

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo hingga terjatuh, kali ini terduduk di pangkuan Mingyu. Wonwoo sedikit bengong, bingung memikirkan apa yang akan sebenarnya terjadi

"lepas lollipop mu!" kata Mingyu

"…"

"…"

Yang diajak berbicara tidak bereaksi. Masih bengong. Apa maksud Mingyu. Dan dengan paksa tanpa menunggu reaksi apa-apa dari Wonwoo, dan tanpa meminta izin apapun dengan paksa Mingyu melepas Lollipop yang sedang diemut oleh Wonwoo, meninggalkan bibir nya yang sedikit terlihat basah kali ini. Laluuu

.

.

 _(CHUUUUUUUUP ******)_

 _._

 _._

Mingyu menyambar bibir Wonwoo dengan bibirnya sendiri. Belum bergerak saat ini, hanya menempel. Menyisakan Wonwoo yang masih terkejut dibuatnya. Wonwoo tidak bereaksi sama sekali, tapi juga tidak melepaskan bibirnya dari Mingyu.

.

Persetan, Wonwoo menerima perlakuan Mingyu begitu saja. Wonwoo Rileks memejamkan mata. Saat Mingyu menyadari kalu Wonwoo ternyata menerima dan tidak memberontak sedikitpun, kini saatnya Mingyu beraksi. Sedikit demi sedikit Mingyu melumat bibir Wonwoo. Pelan-pelan, Mingyu tak mau tergesa-gesa… Wonwoo mengikuti alur Mingyu dengan patuh. Membiarkan manis lollipop yang tertinggal di bibirnya juga dirasakan oleh Mingyu.

Mingyu menarik tengkuk Wonwoo dengan tangan nya, memperdalam ciuman diantara mereka berdua. Ia semakin mendominasi Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo juga tidak kewalahan. Sampai ketika nafas mereka habis, dan merekapun melepaskan ciuman nya

.

"MENURUTKU... BIBIR INI LEBIH MANIS DARI LOLLIPOP YANG KAU BERIKAN WAKTU ITU"

.

Wonwoo tak berkutik lagi. Ia tersipu...

.

.

(CHUUUUUUUP *)

.

.

Karena Mingyu yang nakal telah melepaskan ciuman diantara mereka berdua, membuat Wonwoo sedikit kecewa. Kali ini Wonwoo yang memulai lagi ciuman diantara mereka yang sempat terhenti, membuat Mingyu pasrah saja, ia menurut. Lagian manis yang ditinggalkan oleh lollipop tadi juga masih tersisa di bibir Wonwoo.

Posisi mereka kali ini berganti, sekarang mereka ter-baring disofa panjang itu. Mingyu yang dibawah dan Wonwoo yang diatas, tapi tanpa ada satupun yang berniat melepas ciuman panas diantara mereka, ciuman nya masih tertahan

Semakin panas saja, sekarang dua-dua nya saling mendominasi tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Sampai saat permen lollipop yang sedang dipegang Mingyu hasil merebut nya dari Wonwoo tadi terjatuh ke lantai. Ahh.. tapi Mingyu tak peduli, yang ia inginkan hanya Wonwoo sekarang. Ia tidak mau waktu berlalu terlalu cepat.

.

Entah sampai kapan kejadian Mingyu dan Wonwoo seperti itu akan bertahan di sofa. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya hanya Mingyu, Wonwo, dan Tuhan yang tau…..

LOLLIPOP YANG TERGELETAK DILANTAI ITU SEAKAN-AKAN PUNYA MATA YANG BISA MELIHAT, MENJADI SAKSI BISU TENTANG APA YANG TERJADI DIANTARA MEREKA BERDUA

.

.

.

.

 **#TBC**

 **Yeyy.. akhirnya udah sampe di chap ini. gimana nih reader.. NC Scene nya... duh maafin kalau kurang memuaskan kalian. gak ada pengalaman bikin cerita ginian, soalnya juga baru FF pertama aku. maafin maafin. pliss kalau kalian minta NC Scene nya yg lebih dari ini.. omegat aku gakukuuuu... author juga lagi puasa plisss... BTW ada yg baca Chap ini waktu siang hari pas puasa?. maafkan author yaaa... itu udah author ingetin di WARNING. Puasa batal bukan salah authooor.**

 **oke skrg, aku coba jawab beberapa review yang masuk ya. Mohon maaf untuk yang blm dijawab. mungkin akan dijawab di Next Chapter**

 **.**

 **/itu summarynya typo btw, harusnya meanie/**

duh maafkan aku, karena aku ngertinya Mingyu x Beanie bukan Mengyu x Beanie. Itu udah aku ganti, mkasih saran nya T.T

 **/Kenapa gak diganti bibir aja rokoknya?/**

Tuh udah aku kasih yg kmu minta di Chap ini

 **/lain kali summary nya yang minie itu di ganti meanie biar gampang ketemu/**

Alhamdulillah sudah yaaa.. mkasih saran nya

 **/jd seungcheol sama wonwoo itu incest/**

What The... enggak yaa.. duh... dsini aku nggambarin Wonwoo sma Seungcheol itu ya cuma skedar kakakk adik aja, gak ada bayangan buat bikin mereka incest sama sekali ya ampun. kyak nya gpp kalo kakak adik apalagi sodara gitu bilang "Saranghae".

 **/jadi cheol nya meninggal?**

Terjawab di Chap ini ya

 **/kirain rate m ada nc nya**

enggak ya. rated M itu buat bagian rokok2 nya, trus tonjok2 an gitu. untuk part NC...monggo itu udah ada.

Oke sekian dulu dari author

oh iya nih reader. kayak nya FF ini udah mendekati chapter2 akhir nih. tapi tenang, kalau respon kalian bagus aku ada niatan buat manjangin chapternya. atau kalau enggak aku bakal bikin sekuel nya. maka dari ituuu.. keep review ya guys..

sekian dulu.. bye #BlackPaper


	6. Chapter 6 (Should I Go!)

**_Chapter.6_**

 **"Should I Go?!"**

 _Main Cast : Mingyu & Wonwoo_

 _Other Cast : Jisoo a.k.a Joshua_

 _Genre : School, Romance_

Rate : M

 **WARNING: EYD yang gagal disempurnakan, BOYS LOVE**

 ** _HAPPY READING_** ****^^

.

.

.

.

 _(Tit… Tittt)_ suara bel mobil yang telah dipencet berbunyi memekak kan telinga. Mobil Mingyu telah terparkir didepan rumah seperti berteriak memanggil-manggil seseorang untuk keluar dari rumah itu. Pagi ini Mingyu menjemput Wonwoo di rumah nya, berniat untuk berangkat sekolah bersama-sama. Tapi Sebenar nya Wonwoo ingin berangkat sendiri, ia tidak mau merepotkan Mingyu. Lagian rumah dia juga tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, Wonwoo hanya perlu bersepeda selama 45 Menit untuk sampai ke sekolah nya. Tapi karena Mingyu memaksa sekali untuk ingin menjeput, membuat Wonwoo akhirnya hanya menurut. Membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh mobil mewah Mingyu

.

"Ne..Neee.. aku datang" kata Wonwoo berteriak dari kejauhan

.

Wonwoo berjalan akan masuk ke mobil itu. Belum sempat melangkahkan kaki kedalam mobil, Mingyu yang sudah lama menunggu lantas beranjak untuk membukakan pintu mobil nya untuk Wonwoo, romantis sekali seperti di film-film. Mingyu meminta Wonwoo untuk duduk dijok depan menemani nya. Yang benar saja, kenapa Wonwoo harus duduk di jok belakang. Mingyu bukan sopir pribadinya Wonwoo. Seperti tuan saja

.

.

Selama perjalanan mereka hanya mendengarkan music yang terputar di mobil sejak tadi, tidak bicara sama sekali. Mingyu hanya focus untuk menyetir dan Wonwoo juga tak berniat sama sekali untuk memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya canggung sekali, kenapa suasana nya seperti ini?! Mungkin ini baik-baik saja bagi Mingyu yang sedang nyetir, dia hanya harus fokus memperhatikan pada apa yang didepan nya agar tidak menabrak. Tapi Wonwoo, apa yang harus dilakukan nya untuk memecah suasa ini, apa dia hanya harus diam seperti patung sampai nanti tiba disekolah? Sepertinya tidak, perjalanan di sekolah masih jauh. Lollipop yang sedang ia emut sekarang tidak cukup untuk mengobati kebosanan nya

.

 _"ah sial, bahkan dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah mencium ku kemarin"_ kata Wonwoo dalam hati. Tidak tahan dengan kondisi nya sekarang, akhir nya Wonwoo yang mulai angkat bicara

.

"Mingyu-ya…. Apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"ne? oh iya, apa kau sudah sarapan?" Mingyu akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi Please, itu bukan sesuatu yang diharapkan oleh Wonwoo. Ckckck

"hmmm… bahkan aku belum sempat menghabiskan roti ku tadi. Kau datang terlalu cepat" jawab Wonwoo menyembunyikan kekecewaan nya

"ahhhh.. mianhae.. Mungkin aku terlalu bersemangat, kalau begitu ayo kita mampir dulu ke tempat makan. Aku yang traktir, oke?"

"yaaaa issshh. Tidak usah, ini sudah jam berapa? Lagian keadaan perutku akan baik-baik saja asalkan tidak kosong . Lebih baik kita ke sekolah dulu, nanti saja Makan siang kau traktir aku di kantin."

"Ne… nee… arasseoo" akhir kata dari Mingyu

.

Okay. Suasana kembali sepi, Wonwoo seperti sudah kehabisan kata-katanya. Tapi Mingyu? ia pun masih sibuk dengan kemudi mobilnya yang sedari tadi hanya ia putar ke kanan dan ke kiri karena memang harus berbelok. Huft ini membosan sekali. Oh My God, kenapa Mingyu sangat tidak peka sekali sih. Wonwoo hanya ingin penjelasan tentang apa yang telah dilakukan Mingyu padanya kemarin, yang dengan tiba-tiba pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun setelah melakukan semuanya

.

"Wonwoo-ya" kali ini Mingyu yang bicara duluan, Ahh syukurlah. Membuat Wonwoo menunggu-menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan nya.

"Apa kau tidur nyenyak semalam?". Shit, ternyata Cuma itu

"Tentu saja aku tidur nyenyak" Wonwoo menjawab dengan malas karena jadi bete

"Pantas saja kau manis sekali pagi ini. Wajah mu cerah seperti malaikat" lanjut Mingyu

"…." _(blush)_ Wonwoo tidak berkutik karena gombalan Mingyu

.

Memang benar sesuatu yang dikatakan Mingyu lagi-lagi tidak sesuai keinginan Wonwoo, tapi mendengar apa yang dikatakan Mingyu barusan membuatnya malu-malu kucing seketika, pipinya jadi merah merona seperti diolesi blush on. Hingga Wonwoo seketika lupa kalau dia sedang bête karena ketidak peka'an Mingyu.

.

*CUPPPPP

.

Dengan tiba-tiba dan tanpa aba-aba, ciuman kecil dari bibir Mingyu mendarat di pipi mulus Wonwoo. Tuhan tolonglah, Mingyu sedang menyetir sekarang. Apa dia tidak takut kalau ada kambing tiba-tiba melintas didepan mobil nya membuat nya hilang control lalu menabrak pohon, jatuh ke parit atau bagaimana begitu? Ah sepertinya Mingyu tidak peduli, selama ada Wonwoo disamping ia yakin keadaan nya akan baik-baik saja. Ia masih bisa mengontrok semuanya. Lagian, jalan yang dilalui mereka itu perkotaan. Tidak ada pohon tinggi, kambing ternak lewat, ataupun parit sawah yang dalam yang harus dikawatirkan.

.

"Yaaa. Apa yang kau lakukan. Fokuslah menyetir!" seru Wonwoo. Sumpah dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa setelahnya, hanyak menunduk menyembunyikan wajah nya yang merah seperti tomat

"bagaimana aku bisa focus menyetir kalau disamping ku ada malaikat yang indah seperti ini" jawab Mingyu. Antara gombal atau modus

"mollaaa..mollaa.. jangan bicara padaku" Wonwoo pura-pura merajuk padahal dia hanya malu kalau wajah tomat nya ketahuan oleh Mingyu

"Heshhh..Gwiyeomneee" _(imut-nya)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Daddy, aku ingin pergi ke rumah nenek di Korea. Sekarang mungkin sudah musim panas diasana. Sepertinya cuacanya akan baik-baik saja"

.

Perkenalkan. Hong Jisoo. Seorang pemuda tampan yang sudah lama tinggal di Paris. Ya, sekitar 10 tahun sejak kepindahan nya. Ayahnya yang seorang pengacara kondang di negeri Eiffel itu, menikahi ibunya yang merupakan warga Korea asli, membuat Jisoo terlahir sempurna berparas oriental akibat percampuran darah Perancis-Korea. Sejak kecil memang Jisoo sudah dibawa untuk hidup di Perancis. Dia lahir di Korea namun saat masih baru lulus SD dia harus pindah ke Paris, membuatnya harus menangis 7 hari berturut-turut karena tak tahan harus meninggalkan teman kecil nya di Korea. Dia harus melanjutkan sekolah nya, tak peduli apapun. Yaa karena seluruh biaya pendidikan nya ditanggung oleh Ayah nya, membuatnya harus ikut kemanapun Ayahnya pergi, karena memang Ayah Jisoo sudah dipindah tugaskan ke Paris.

Jisoo masih kecil saat itu, dia harus menuruti apa yang Orang Tua nya inginkan. Jisoo kecil memang tidak tau apa-apa. Saat dia sudah berada didalam pesawat, dia hanya tau kalau dia mungkin akan diajak liburan, karena memang saat itu sudah musim liburan. Namun saat telah sampai di Perancis, dia bingung kenapa dia lama sekali disana, dan tak kunjung segera kembali ke Korea. Ternyata saat itu Jisoo sudah didaftarkan untuk sekolah disana. Membuat dia kaget, dan menangis seketika. Bahkan dia tidak ditanyai mau atau tidak nya, belum sempat menyampaikan sesuatu atau mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman-teman nya di Korea. Bagaimana jika teman-teman nya berfikir kalau Jisoo tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak ke sekolah karena dimakan serigala?!, pikir Jisoo yang polos saat itu. Hisshh. Kenapa Appa dan Eomma nya tidak memikirkan perasaan Jisoo sama sekali saat itu. Orang tua memang Egois sekali

Sekarang ia sudah menginjak 18 Tahun. Jisoo sudah dewasa, sudah tampan dan tidak cengeng lagi. Nama luar negeri nya adalah Joshua. Nama yang cocok sekali dengan nya, keren sekali. Tapi entah, saat dia sedang ada maunya dia malah mengeluarkan Aegyo nya, jiahhhhhh kekanakan sekali dan tidak ada keran-keren nya. Dan jangan lupakan wajah nya yang kecil membuatnya merasa imut dan lebih maksimal ketika melakukan Aegyo. Tapi mohon maaf, Jisoo tak pantas sekali melakukan Aegyo. Wajah nya itu kebulean, dia tidak akan bagus kalau tetap memaksa untuk melakukan nya

.

"Daddy… jebaaal.. aku ingin pulang ke Korea. Bayangkan, ini sudah 10 tahun sejak kepergian ku dari Korea. aku sangat merindukan teman-teman ku disana. Ne… Ne… Daddy, please?!" yess. Aegyo nya Jisoo keluar. Namun Ayah nya sudah tak mempan lagi dengan perlakuan sok imut nya Jisoo itu

"Big No. Deddy masih punya pekerjaan disini, lagian kamu juga belum libur sekolah kan?! Fokuslah pada ujian Semester mu. Kalau sudah tiba liburan nanti, Deddy akan memikirkan nya" jawab Ayah nya tegas

"Omaigat Daddy, mungkin ini sudah ke-1000 kali nya Deddy mengatakan hal yang sama seperti itu. Tahun lalu, kau juga berjanji akan pergi ke Korea bersama ku, tapi saat liburanku sudah tiba kau malah tidak pulang sama sekali karena pekerjaan mu. ahhh.. its driving me crazy Daddy. Omaigat"

"Maafkan Daddy Jisoo, saat itu dmemang Daddy sedang sibuk-sibuknya sehingga Deddy harus menunda liburan kita ke korea"

"Hahh molla. Terserah Deddy saja"

"Deddy berjanji, kali ini kita akan benar-benar berangkat ke Korea. kau hanya perlu focus pada ujian mu. Yash?"

"Neee" jawab Jisoo sedikit meremehkan. Ia takut kalau Ayahnya mengingkari Janjinya

.

Ayah Jisoo memang sibuk sekali, dia adalah seorang pengacara yang hebat. Tak dipungkiri memang itu yang membuat Ayah nya begitu terkenal disana. Bahkan presentase kemenangan kasus Ayahnya adalah 100% selama ini. Client nya adalah orang-orang yang penting, bahkan Ayahnya pernah menyelamatkan seorang tersangka kasus gembong narkoba dari hukuman mati. Client yang ditangani banyak yang dari kalangan atas. Artis, anggota parlemen, semua masalah akan selesai jika Ayah Jisoo yang menangani nya. Hal itu membuat Jisoo mau tidak mau harus mengerti dan memahami. Ayahnya yang Pulang tidak tepat waktu, itu sudah menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari Jisoo

Ibu Jisoo meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu. Belum lama memang . Membuat Jisoo harus kesepian setiap saat ayah-nya pulang terlambat. Tapi Jisoo yang baik, Jisoo yang pengertian tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan nya. Ia bisa memahami kalau ayah-nya bekerja mati-matian hanya untuk keluarganya. Lagian juga masih ada Heechan adiknya. Ia masih bisa bermain dengan Heechan setiap saat. Ayah nya yang jarang pulang kerumah…. Its Okay… Its not a Big Deal

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah berada dikantin sekarang. Kesibukan mereka sebagai siswa membuat mereka sekali-kali capek karena terlalu banyak tugas. Sekarang jam nya istirahat, saat nya untuk mengisi perut. Seperti janji sebelum nya, Mingyu akan menraktir Wonwoo saat makan siang. Hitung-hitung untuk membayar hutang karena sudah merusak acara sarapan Wonwo tadi pagi

.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau mau makan apa?"

"Aku ingin Ramyeon"

"Cuma itu?!"

"Ya. Tentu saja"

"Kenapa cuma makan Ramyeon. Kau harus banyak makan. Kau lihat badan mu kurus sekali"

"sirheooo" kata Wonwoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lucu

"heiiii… yang benar saja. Kau akan semakin kurus kalau cuma makan Ramyeon, dan itu akan membuat mu terbang seperti layangan saat aku memboncengmu dengan montor sport ku nanti. Asal kau tau, aku kencang sekali kalau naik montor"

"kalau begitu jangan biarkan aku naik motor mu. Cukup bawa aku pakai mobil mu kalau mengajak ku kemana-mana"

"Yaiiishhh. Yasudah tererah kau saja" Kata Mingyu mengakhiri obrolan tak penting mereka

.

Wonwoo memang tidak terlalu doyan makan, hal itu bisa terlihat dari badan nya yang memang sedikit kurus. Sedangkan Mingyu yang makan nya banyak, ditempat makan Mingyu ada telur yang dipanggang dengan sedikit minyak, sawi dan paprika merah, dan beberapa iris daging hanwoo. Bahkan dia tidak lupa untuk mengambil apel dan susu pisang favorit nya. Pokok nya 4 sehat 5 sempurna. Pantas saja badan Minyu itu bagus, dia sangat mengatur pola makan nya, ditambah lagi dia juga rajin olahraga yang membuat tubah nya semakin terbentuk. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang malas makan, olahraga saja vuma saat ada mata pelajaran Olahraga. Sampai tubuhnya yang kurus kering seperti itu pun dia tidak peduli

.

.

"Sunbaenim" makan asyik Mingyu dan Wonwoo terhenti setelah 2 orang siswi yang sepertinya dari Junior mereka tiba-tiba memanggil Mingyu dan menepuk pundak Mingyu dari belakang sambil membawa makanan.

.

"Mingyu Sunbaenim, apa boleh aku makan di sebelah mu"

"Ne? tentu saja. Silahkan duduk!"

.

Ternyata 2 siswi itu meminta Mingyu untuk makan bersama. Cengengesan, dan senyum-senyum kegirangan seperti tak punya aturan. Wonwoo yang duduk berhadapan merasa melihat pemandangan yang tidak enak, ia langsung berdiri untuk angkat bicara. Ayolahhhhh, bahkan 2 siswi junior yang kecentilan tadi belum sempat menduduk kan bokong nya

.

"yaa yaaa yaa.. kenapa kalian ada disini. Pergi sana!, kenapa hobae seperti kalian harus makan bersama kami. Makanlah sama teman-teman mu!. Dimana sopan santun mu terhadap sunbae mu" Wonwoo sensi karena hobae nya kegatelan kepada Mingyu

"Chosohabnida Sunbae… tapi aku tidak makan dengan mu. Aku ingin makan siang dengan Mingyu sunbaenim" salah satunya berniat membela diri

"heiii. Kau tidak lihat kalau aku juga makan dimeja ini. Itu artinya kalian juga makan dengan ku. Pergi sana… pergi… pergi.. pergi" Wonwoo seperti tidak ada ampun. Akhirnya secara paksa mengusir mereka, membuat kedua hobae nya tidak berkutik dan akhirnya meninggalkan tempat. Sumpah, Wonwoo seperti nenek sihir kalau seperti ini.

.

Mingyu terkekeh kecil melihat kejadian itu, tanpa berniat untuk membantu Wonwoo atau membela Hobaenya yang teraniaya karena ulah Wonwoo. Mingyu cuma asik melanjutkan makan nya dan pura-pura untuk tidak dengar

.

"Wonwoo-ya.. apa kau tidak terlalu kasar dengan mereka. Mereka itu juga hobae mu. Lagian mereka juga lucu kok" kata Mingyu

"Mereka harus diajari seperti itu agar tau yang namanya sopan santun" jawab Wonwoo masih sensi

"Kenapa sih?! Lagian mereka Cuma ingin makan bersama ku. Apa masalah nya"

"Cihh. Terus saja membela mereka. Kau tak lihat, betapa tebal nya make up mereka berdua tadi. Bibirnya juga, bagaimana bisa seorang murid memekai lipstick semerah itu saat di sekolah begini. Kuncir nya juga, kenapa mereka harus menguncir rambutnya tinggi menjulang begitu. Menor sekali. Kau juga tidak sadar kalau mereka geniiiit sekali pada mu? Hei Mingyu, mereka berdua tadi cuma sedang merayu mu, MERAYU MU. kau paham?!. Hisssh jinja, bagaimana kau bisa tidak peka sekali " jawab wonwoo lalu melanjutkan makan dengan kesal

"arasseo…arasseoo"

.

Mingyu sedikit merespon. Kali ini dia mengalah saja tak mau urusan semakin panjang. Dihatinya cuma terkekeh menyadari kalau Wonwoo ternyata memperlakukan Hobae nya sempai berlebihan seperti itu, bahkan Wonwoo bilang kalau 2 siswa tadi genit terhadap Mingyu. Tapi wait, Wonwoo kesal? Hahaha bilang saja kalau Wonwoo itu cemburu

.

.

"Wonwoo ya. Teruslah seperti ini" disela-sela makan siang. Mingyu tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Ne? Apa maksud mu?!" Wonwoo bertanya, tak mengerti maksud Mingyu

"melihat mu ngoceh seperti itu tadi membuatku percaya kalau kau sudah baik-baik saja"

"ohhh… Nee. Baiklah Ming" Wonwoo paham dan mengangguk

"Teruslah ceria. Kau hanya perlu mengatakan nya padaku jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi"

"..."

.

Sekali lagi Mingyu meyakinkan Wonwoo. Dia hanya tidak mau Wonwoo bersedih lagi. Hanya mengingat-ngingat masa lalu akan membuat hatinya sakit karena kehilangan. Mingyu juga tidak mau berlama-lama, membuat Wonwoo terbawa suasana sepertinya bukan ide yang baik saat itu. Ia mau Wonwoo melupakan semuanya, melupakan kisah sedih nya, melupkan masa lalu nya, dan memulai sesuatu yang baru. Sesuatu yang baru bersama dirinya

.

"Wonwoo ya, apa kau punya Passpor?"

"Passpor? Untuk apa?"

"Bilang saja kau punya atau tidak?"

"Tahun lalu aku pergi ke Jepang untuk olimpiade internasional. Jadi aku punya. Masih kusimpan"

"Good. Ayo kita ke Paris!" Mingyu mengatakan asal begitu saja, seperti ke Paris itu tak butuh biaya

"What? Ke Paris?! Mau apa kau ke Paris? No No No. Aku tidak mau"

.

Niatan Mingyu untuk membuat Wonwoo tidak bersedih lagi sepertinya memang sungguh-sungguh. Tapi please, Wonwoo tidak perlu pergi ke Paris Cuma untuk bahagia. Banyak yang bisa Wonwoo lakukan untuk bahagia, mengerjakan soal-soal olimpiade yang sulit pun mungkin bisa membuatnya bahagia dan tidak kepikiran apa-apa lagi selain soal soal itu. Masih banyak yang ia bisa lakukan disini, tidak perlu jauh-jauh ke Paris.

.

"Ayoo kita pergi kesana. Disana itu Romantis sekali, pasti menyenangkan sekali kalau bisa pergi kesana bersama mu"

"Mwoya. Kenapa harus kesana? Buang-buang uang saja"

"Tidak apa-apa Wonwoo ya. Aku yang menanggung semuanya, kau hanya perlu membawa tubuhmu, dan sehelai baju yang membalut badanmu" kata Mingyu meyakinkan

"No. Kita sebentar lagi Ujian, aku mau belajar"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita pergi kesana setelah ujian. Kita ada waktu 2 Minggu untuk liburan sekolah. Eotte?"

"….." Wonwoo bergeming tidak menjawab

.

"nee… neee.. jebal Wonwoo-ya?"

"Bagaimana ya… aku takut kalau hilang. Aku belum pernah kesana"

"Hissh. Lucu sekali kau. Tak usah kawatir, kan ada aku. Ne…Ne.. please"

"…" Wonwoo diam sesaat. Dia sedang berfikir sekarang, mempertimbangkan tawaran yang menurut nya lumayan juga. Jalan-jalan ke Paris, ah seperti nya memang menyenangkan. Mingyu yang sedari tadi menahan makan siang nya menunggu jawaban Wonwoo dengan harap-harap cemas

.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi. Tapi kau akan mati kalau kau mengabaikan ku, aku tidak tau apa-apa disana, jadi jangan sampai aku hilang"

"Yesss… Call.. Yohoooooo"

.

Wonwoo menerima tawaran Mingyu, membuatnya kegirangan sekali sampai kakinya terbentur. Saking senang nya sampai dia tidak hati-hati. Sebenarnya dari sekian banyak Negara dan kota di dunia ini, kenapa harus ke Paris? Banyak sekali tempat yang bisa dikunjungi. Bahkan di Korea sendiri juga ada Namsan tower yang terkenal juga karena ke-Romantisan nya. Tapi Paris?! Kapan lagi Mingyu ke Paris? Bersama Wonwoo, berdua-an. Ke Kota yang menurut nya paling Romantis di dunia, bahkan mengalahkan Namsan. Pasti menyenangkan sekali

.

"Kau yakin aku tidak perlu membawa apa2?"

"Ya tentu saja, rencana ku kita akan membeli perlengkapan dan kebutuhan kita nanti saja saat di Paris. Aku tidak mau kerepotan membawa koper-koper besar dari Korea. Itu ribet sekali, aku tidak suka. Sekali lagi aku katakan, Kau hanya perlu membawa tubuh mu dan jangan lupa pakai pakaian yang sedikit tebal agar kau tidak kedinginan saat di pesawat

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Jawab Wonwoo sambil mengangguk melanjutkan makan Ramyeon nya

.

.

Wait…. Apa maksud Mingyu? KAU HANYA PERLU MEMBAWA TUBUH MU?

.

.

.

.

.

 **#TBC**

Hai… Hai… Hai.. kita sudah sampai di chapter.6 nih. Cieee. Meanie mau liburan ke Paris. Pasti seru dong. Kira-kira mereka mau ngapain aja ya disana. Tetep stay di FF ini ya

Pekenalkan, itu ada Cast baru namanya Jisoo aka Joshua. Ada yang tau nanti ceritanya dia mau aku apain, silahkan tebak-tebak sendiri. Jawaban nya akan aku reveal di next chapter

.

Oh iya. Apa diantara kalian ada yang sebelum nya merasa kehilangan FF ini di FFn. Maafkan author ya. Author memang sempat delete FF ini dari aku FFN, pokoknya ada sesuatu alasan yang membuat author harus melakukan nya. Ini untuk kebaikan author juga, jadi mohon maaf author gak bisa kasih tau ke kalian

Sedih juga sih, karena FF ini sebelum nya juga udah mulai banyak yang suka, Favorit dan Follow nya juga udah lumayan. Yang aku sedihkan lagi juga karena Review nya harus ikut ilang, ahhh serasa pengin jedokin kepala ke tembok, banting laptop ke lantai, terjun bebas dari monas.

Its okay lah, tak usah disesali. Yang penting kesukaan Author untuk menulis cerita udah bisa author mulai lagi. Sekarang kita mulai dari awal, review yang baru dan lebih menyegarkan. Jujur kemarin author sempet tidak ingin melanjutkan FF ini karena alasan yang author tidak mau sebutkan tadi, atau yang paling parah author sempet gamau nulis cerita lagi. Tapi karena aku kepikiran kalian(cieeee), semua pembaca ku yang udah mau ngikutin FF ini, jadi aku putuskan untuk melanjutkan lagi cerita ini. Aku mikir kok kayak enggak banget gitu deh, udah post FF, dapet banyak Follow dan Favorit, trus dengan tidak bertanggung jawab nya pergi dan melepaskan semuanya gitu aja. What the hell banget kan.

Well, trimakasih buat yang udah kembali nge follow FF ini. Aku juga tau disini juga ada pembaca baru nya, tapi jujur aku kepikiran sama pembaca lama aku. Aku takut kalau mereka taunya FF ini udah hilang di telan bumi, trus gak tau kalau FF ini ternyata udah aku re-upload lagi. Kira-kira gimana caranya ya…. Biar pembaca lama ku paling enggak bisa nemu FF ini lagi. Tak tau lahhh… mollaa molla. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab

Aku tetap minta review nya ya guys, kalian tau kan kalau review ku yang sebelum nya hilang sudah membuat ku bersedih begitu mendalam, jadi aku mohon review, kritik, dan saran yang membangun dari kalian semua untuk aku bisa semangat lagi buat nglanjutin FF. aku seneng loh baca review dari kalian, senyum-senyum sendiri kek orang gila masa'

Baiklah, See U next chapter…. Bye 3 #BlackPaper


	7. Chapter 7 (Airplane)

**_Chapter.7_**

 **"Airplane"**

 _Main Cast : Mingyu & Wonwoo_

 _Other Cast : Jisoo a.k.a Joshua, Heechan a.k.a Dino_

 _Genre : School, Romance_

Rate : M

 **WARNING: EYD yang gagal disempurnakan, BOYS LOVE, TYPO DIMANA-MANA, NC**

 ** _HAPPY READING_** ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Sekarang sudah memasuki musim liburan di Korea, saat nya para siswa di Negeri Ginseng itu untuk sejenak mengistirahatkan otak mereka. Rumus-rumus yang rumit, materi-materi yang susah, soal-soal ujian yang bikin kepala mereka pecah, sekarang saatnya meninggalkan semua itu untuk sementara. Ya sekedar refresing, liburan ke tempat tempat menarik, atau sekedar jalan-jalan di Jogging Track pinggiran Sungai Gangnam

Berbeda dengan yang lain nya, Mingyu dan Wonwoo memiliki rencana yang katakanlah anti main stream. Mereka tidak memilih destinasi dalam negeri untuk mengisi waktu luang mereka, tidak di Pulau Nami yang terkenal akan Winter Sonata nya, tidak di Pulau Jeju yang terkenal karena masuk dalam 7 Keajaiban dunia, dan tidak juga Namsan Tower yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru negeri karena keromantisan nya. Mingyu telah mencoret itu semua itu dari list destinasi liburan nya

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, mereka akan pergi ke Paris hanya untuk sekedar mengisi hari libur. Ya, meskipun itu bukan maunya Wonwoo sendiri. Kemampuan Financial Wonwoo yang kalah jauh dari Mingyu membuat Wonwoo jadi menurut saja apa kemauan nya Mingyu. Pergi terbang sana terbang sini keluar negeri sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Mingyu, berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang baru keluar negeri sekali. Itupun hanya ke Jepang karena harus mengikuti Olimpiade Internasional atas utusan sekolah nya. Pergi keluar negeri apalagi ke Paris, apalagi Cuma untuk liburan dan bersenang-senang, itu semua tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Wonwoo. Akhirnya, Mingyu lah yang mewujudkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Wonwoo itu

.

"akh. Aku harus pakai baju yang mana" keluh Wonwoo bingung setelah dia menjejerkan semua pakaian yang rencana akan ia kenakan

"apa yang ini cocok"

"bagaimana dengan yang ini"

"aduh sepertinya ini terlalu mencolok"

"sepertinya perpaduan warnanya kurang pas"

"tunggu, apa warna kesukaan Mingyu?"

.

Aduh, kenapa Wonwoo ribet begini sih, dia akan cocok pakai pakaian warna apa saja karena kulit nya itu putih. Dan juga, kenapa juga Wonwoo harus tau warna kesukaan Mingyu?! Yang pakai itu Wonwoo, bukan Mingyu. Kecuali jika ia berdandan hanya untuk Mingyu seorang, memakai pakaian yang bagus agar Mingyu suka dan memujinya. Tapi sayang nya, Wonwoo itu siapanya Mingyu?! Saat ini Wonwoo tidak ada alasan untuk siapa dia harus berdandan. Cukup ala kadarnya saja yang penting pantas dan enak untuk dilihat

.

 ** _[TEXT]_**

 ** _From: Lollipop_**

 _Mingyu-ya, aku sudah siap sekarang. Apa kau akan menjemput ku?_

 ** _[Reply]_**

 _Selamat pagi. Apa kau sudah merindukan ku sampai-sampai kau yang mengirim pesan duluan. Hihihi. Apakah kau sudah siap?! Baiklah pergi lah ke bandara Incheon 30 Menit lagi. Maaf aku tak bisa menjemputmu. Aku sedang bersiap-siap sekarang. Sampai ketemu nanti di Bandara manis 3 :*_

.

Wonwoo senyum-senyum sendiri setelah membaca isi balasan pesan dari Mingyu, padahal Cuma begitu. Sebenarnya Mingyu hanya perlu membalas "pergilah ke bandara 30 menit lagi" itu saja sudah menjawab semuanya, dan Wonwoo akan segera mencari taksi dan bergegas ke Bandara sesuai isi pesan teks. Tidak perlu memanggil nya Manis seperti itu, dan jangan lupakan emoticon hati dan kisseu yang diketik Mingyu di akhir pesan. Itu saja sampai membuat Wonwoo nge-fly kepedean tak karu-karuan.

ia mulai berfikir sejenak dengan keadaan nya sekarang ini

.

"apa aku pantas bertingkah seperti ini? Aku senang sekali saat ada disisinya, dan aku lantas menurut saat dia meminta ku menemaninya liburan ke Paris, bahkan aku senang saat dia memanggilku manis hanya sekedar lewat pesan singkat seperti ini. Akhhh konyol sekali. Dan yang aku heran, bagaimana kemarin aku bisa menikmati begitu saja saat dia mencium manis bibir ku. Tuhan tolonglah aku" kata Wonwoo panjang didalam hati. Kegiatan nya ia hentikan sejenak, terduduk di pinggiran ranjang dan merenung

.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo bingung dengan situasi nya sekarang ini. Memperlakukan semua itu tanpa adanya sesuatu hubungan yang pasti sepertinya memang tidak wajar. Semua kelakuan Mingyu memang seharusnya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih, tapi kenapa mereka berdua mengalaminya. Baiklah, bilang saja kalau Wonwoo menyukai perlakuan Mingyu. Tidak tidak, Wonwoo itu menyukai Mingyu. Wonwoo tak bisa mengelak kalau ini. Lalu apakah Wonwoo yang seharusnya meminta penjelasan Mingyu? bukan nya Mingyu sendiri yang seharusnya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tanpa harus Wonwoo yang meminta. Pertanyaan nya, apa artinya Wonwoo bagi Mingyu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan. Menampak kan sosok Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang terpisahkan oleh kerumunan calon penumpang yang akan melakukan penerbangan dari Bandara Incheon saat itu. Dari kejauhan, Wonwoo tampak di mata Mingyu sedang kebingungan sekali, satu kali terbang ke Jepang tidak cukup untuk dirinya terbiasa dengan suasana Terminal Bandara yang ramai seperti ini. Mingyu yang sudah melambaikan tangan seperti itu pun masih tidak bisa terdeteksi keberadaan nya oleh Wonwoo.

Mingyu perlahan mendekat, melewati kerumunan orang-orang di Bandara dan membiarkan tubuhnya bergesekan dan berdesak-desakan dengan yang lain. Bandara sedang ramai saat itu, maklum sedang musim liburan. Membuat keberadaan Mingyu makin tersemarkan saja. Tapi tenang saja, Jodoh pasti bertemu. Tidak peduli jarak sejauh apapun dan rintangan sesulit apapun yang memisahkan mereka.

.

Seseorang memeluk tubuh Wonwoo dari belakang, membuatnya terkejut dan spontan berbalik dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan asing itu

.

"nugu…seyooo?" Tanya Wonwoo sedikit gagap

.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab lantas membuka kaca mata hitam yang menutupi matanya. Dan hasilnya membuat Wonwoo syok seketika

.

"Mingyu?"

"Hai Lollipop" kata Mingyu men-dada kan tangan nya kecil seperti tanpa dosa

"Oh Tuhaaan. Bagaimana aku bisa mengenali mu kalau dandanan mu seperti ini"

.

Mingyu berpenampilan berbeda hari ini. Mungkin karena akan liburan dia sedikit bergaya. Rambutnya telah dicat hitam legam dan menutupi seluruh rambut coklat yang mewarnai rambut Mingyu sebelumnya, membuat Wonwoo pangling seketika. Pantas saja kalau Wonwoo tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan nya di Bandara. Mungkin saja mata Wonwoo sudah menangkap keberadaan Mingyu, tapi karena penampilan Mingyu yang berbeda membuat Wonwoo tidak segera tanggap karena otak nya merespon Mingyu sebagai _Objek Anonymus_

Tuhan, Mingyu tampan sekali dengan rambut begitu. Rambut hitam seperti itu cocok sekali untuk nya. Dia terlihat semakin manly dan keren. Ditambah dengan fashion airport yang simple tapi tetap casual menampakan Mingyu yang semakin sempurna di mata Wonwoo. Ia bahkan tak segan untuk memuji Mingyu tampan. Dimana sebenarnya Wonwoo bisa menemukan saat-saat Mingyu terlihat jelek. Tidak ada. Di sekolah dengan seragam, dan disinipun saat sedang di bandara yang ramai dan baru berdesak-desakan Mingyu tetaplah indah untuk dilihat.

Baiklah catat. Hari ini Sabtu, saat liburan musim panas di Bandara Incheon pukul 9 Waktu Korea di terminal penerbangan Korea-Perancis. Saat-saat dimana Wonwoo merasakan getaran asmara yang entah kenapa muncul disaat-saat seperti ini. Hari ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo jatuh cinta kepada Mingyu. Alasan nya?! Tidak diketahui. Cinta tidak pernah salah, cinta datang begitu saja dari dalam hati dan tidak dibutuhkan sebuah alasan yang perlu menjelaskan.

Sesuai perintah dari Mingyu, Wowoo tidak perlu membawa apa-apa untuk keberangkatan nya ke Paris. Tidak usah membawa koper besar berisi baju yang banyak ala-ala mudik ke kampung halaman. Wonwoo memang bisa mengerti bagaimana maksud Mingyu. Tidak mudah untuk mengurus bagasi koper saat di bandara, apalagi saat nanti kalau saja kopernya hilang atau bisa jadi tertukar dengan yang lain. Itu sudah menjengkelkan sekali dan bisa berimbas pada mood di perjalanan mereka selanjutnya. Mereka ke Paris untuk liburan dan senang-senang, mereka tidak ingin liburan mereka tidak nyaman karena kesal dan kejengkelan karena kehilangan koper

.

"Kau tidak membawa koper kan?" Tanya Mingyu memastikan

"Tidak. Sesuai perintah mu. Aku cuma bawa tas slempang kecil ini. Isi nya hanya kamera, obat-obatan dan beberapa vitamin"

"obat? Kau sakit?" Tanya Mingyu sok kawatir

"Hishh. No. Ini hanya obat-obat ringan saja. Obat anti mabuk, dan juga beberapa tablet Paracetamol jaga-jaga kalau saja aku tiba-tiba demam karena cuaca yang tidak cocok"

"aigoooo.. anak pintar" puji Mingyu pada Wonwoo. Mengacak ngacak rambutnya tapi tidak sampai berantakan

"baiklah ayo kita berangkat" tangan Mingyu membawa Wonwoo. Menyeret nya masuk kedalam bandara. Wonwoo menurut

.

Lantas mereka pergi menuju ruangan tunggu. Tempat mereka menunggu kedatangan pesawat. Tidak terlalu lama, sekitar 15 menit lagi. Wonwoo dan Mingyu agak nya tidak terlalu kerepotan karena mereka tidak harus membawa koper kesana kemari. Benar juga katanya Mingyu. Semua jadi terasa santai, dan beban pikiran liburan sedikit berkurang

Tak lama pesawat datang, speaker pemberitahuan di bandara itu sudah berisik seakan memerintah para calon penumpang untuk segera bersiap-siap. Kini satu persatu penumpang diperiksa petugas karena masalah keamanan. Tidak ketinggalan passpor mereka berdua. Untunglah Wonwoo tidak kelupaan karena sejak persiapan dirumah tadi ia hanya bingung soal pakaian bagaiamana yang harus ia pakai. Untunglah di otak nya masih menyisakan tempat untuk menaruh ingatan mambawa Passpor

Dan jangan lupakan Visa liburan yang wajib setiap penumpang bawa ketika melakukan perjalanan keluar negeri. Mingyu yang menyiapkan nya. Semua itu sudah terencana dan sudah disiapkan secara sempurna tanpa Wonwoo tau, sekali lagi perjalanan mereka sempurna karena Mingyu. Yang sudah berpengalaman dengan perjalanan luar negeri pasti sudah kelihatan

Sekarang mereka benar-benar berangkat. Menuju negeri tempat pusatnya mode-mode dunia dimana Menara Eiffel berdiri. Tempat yang seakan-akan menjadi muara dari seluruh Keromantisan yang mengalir di Bumi ini

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Heechan-ah"

"Neeeee"

"Heechan-ahhhhhh"

"Oh My God. Ada apa hyung aku sedang sibuk please"

"Heechan-ah cepatlah kemari!"

.

Suara Jisoo memanggil nama Heechan adik nya untuk segera datang menghadap. Membuat kegiatan Gaming asik Hechan di smartphone nya sedikit terganggu.

.

"sebentar Hyung, WAR nya sedikit lagi akan selesai" Heechan yang sedang memainkan COC itu menjawab.

.

Heechan berteriak keras karena memang posisi nya sekarang sedang ada didepan TV, sedangkan Hyung yang memanggilnya berada di ruangan berbeda. Membuat dirinya harus balas berteriak karena ada dinding dinding pembatas dintara mereka yang bisa saja membuat suaranya tidak terdengar jelas oleh Hyung nya itu

.

"akan kubunuh kau jika tidak segera datang. Cepatlah kemari!" interupsi Jisoo mengancam

"hisssshhhhhh.. Jinjaaaaaaa"

.

Akhirnya Heechan yang harus menyerah, ia benci jika sedang serius dengan game nya begini lalu adaaa saja sesuatu yang mengganggu nya. Ia lalu melemparkan smartphone, siap merelakan kalau-kalau game nya kalah karena ditinggal pemain nya. Tidak terlalu keras melempar nya karena dia juga takut jika smartphone nya rusak, anggap saja sebagai reaksi spontan karena kesal

.

"wae? Wae? Wae?, hal besar apa yang telah terjadi sampai-sampai aku meninggalkan game penting ku" Heechan masuk ke kamar Hyung nya, lalu bertanya-tanya penasaran sebab-sebab kenapa Jisoo memanggilnya. Tapi matanya tidak menangkap sosok Hyung yang ia kira berada di kamar, benar saja ternyata Jisoo sedang di Kamar Mandi

"kau disitu? Tolong ambilkan handuk ku yang aku jemur di Halaman belakang. Tadi aku lupa mengambil nya sebelum mandi"

"Oh My God Hyuuung. Cuma itu?" Seketika kepala nya panas setelah mengetahui hal itu. ibarat kan saja muncul tanduk evil tanda kemarahan di kepalanya

.

ia kira sesuatu yang besar telah terjadi, dan ternyata hanya itu saja alasan nya kenapa hyung nya memanggil nya, cuma disuruh mengambil handuk. Sampai-sampai dia mengorbankan game penting hidup dan mati nya yang sebenarnya sedikit lagi dia akan menang. Spontan Heechan mengutuk Hyung nya ditempat saat itu juga

.

"cepatlah ambil handuk ku. Keburu punya ku kedinginan nih. Tidak mungkin aku pergi kemana-mana dengan telanjang begini" kata Jisoo membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandi nya karena harus berbicara kepada adiknya. Membuat Heechan jijik dan bergegas pergi ke halaman belakang sesuai perintah Hyung nya

.

.

Setelah Heechan mendapatkan handuk yang dimaksud, ia lantas memberikan handuk itu pada Hyung nya agar hyung nya bisa cepat keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera mengambil pakaian nya. Tak langsung keluar kamar setelah urusan nya selesai dia malah lantas berbaring santai di ranjang yang ada di kamar Jisoo, dan Jisoo juga tidak memprotes adik nya itu. Jisoo malah melanjutkan kegiatan nya mencari pakaian didalam lemari yang bisa menutupi tubuh nya setelah mandi, sedangkan Heechan adik nya kembali focus dengan layar yang ada di smartphone nya. Membuat mereka tidak peduli satu sama lain sekarang, walaupun mereka dalam ruangan yang sama

.

"kau lihat Hyung aku benar-benar benar tamat sekarang. Game ku kalah. Ini semua gara-gara kau"

"cih. Bicara apa kau… kau tidak akan mati jika kalah game.. malahan, kau bisa saja mati kalau kau tidak mengambilkan handuk ku. Hahaha" lawak Jisoo sambil dia menata rambutnya

Kemeja biru tua berlengan panjang belum ia kenakan secara sempurna karena masih sibuk dengan urusan rambut. Pokok nya cuma sekedar nyantol di badan. Semua kancing yang ada di kemeja itu belum ia kaitkan seluruhnya. Membuat tubuh bagian depan nya menjadi terekspos, puting hitam di dada Jisoo kelihatan dan memantul ke cermin. Heechan yang posisi nya berada dibelakang hyung nya jadi dapat melihat pemandangan kakak nya yang sedang telanjang dada melalu pantulan cermin didepan kakak nya itu. Dan jangan lupakan celana skinny jeans yang agak ketat membuat setiap lekuk kaki Jisoo sedikit kelihatan. Beda nya ada kain yang menempel di kaki itu. Dengan dandanan demikian membuat Heechan penasaran,

.

"Kau mau kemana Hyung?" Tanya Heechan kepo

"aku mau ke menara Eiffel. Jalan-jalan sejenak, refreshing karena aku baru saja selesai ujian. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak ah, aku sudah bosan kesana mulu. Kemarin aku sudah kesana sama teman ku"

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau. Silahkan kesepian sana sampai kau lumutan. Aku baru saja mendapat pesan dari Ayah, katanya dia sedang mengurusnya client nya dari luar kota. Dia baru pulang besok lusa"

"jinja? Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi?!"

.

Heechan yang mendadak mendengar berita ayah nya dari Jisoo seketika tak berkutik. Ia takut jika kesepian dirumah. Sendirian dirumah membuat nya jadi membayangkan sesuatu yang horror dan jadi sensitif sekali. Jendela yang tertutup dengan sendiri nya karena angin pun ia pikir karena hantu yang menggerak kan nya. Perabotan rumah yang jatuh ke lantai pun ia pikir hantu yang menjatuhkan nya, padahal cuma ulah kucing. Dasar Heechan, seperti nya adik Jisoo ini masih terlalu bayi untuk ditinggal sendirian dalam rumah

.

Jisoo telah selesai dengan urusan berdandan nya, lantas pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menutup pintu dengan sedikit keras agar bunyi nya terdengar oleh Heechan. Meninggalkan adik nya yang jadi takut dibuatnya. Heechan tidak ada pilihan lain selain harus ikut kakak nya ke Menara Eiffel yang memang lumayan dekat dari tempat tinggal nya ini.

Jisoo tahu kalau adiknya itu penakut. Ia tidak benar-benar akan meninggalkan Heechan sendirian. hanya menggertak saja. Jisoo sudah memprediksi, finally Heechan akan ikut dengan nya pergi ke Menara Eiffel. Dan ternyata benar,

.

"Hyung aku ikuuuuutttt" teriak Heechan dari dalam kamar. Jisoo yang telah berada diluar kamar menjadi terkikik sendiri karena dugaan nya benar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _(di dalam Pesawat penerbangan Korea-Perancis pada ketinggian 38.000 kaki)_

Perjalanan Mingyu dan Wonwoo masih panjang. Belum genap 1 jam sejak pesawat mereka take off dari bandara. Perjalanan menuju Perancis-Korea menggunakan maskapai Korean Air paling cepat membutuhkan waktu sekitar 12 Jam. Itu artinya mereka hampir seharian diatas udara. Ah itu membosankan sekali, tidak banyak yang harus dilakukan saat sedang diatas pesawat begini. Makanan pun tak ada yang cocok di lidah mereka

.

"Wonwoo-ya, aku bosan" kata Mingyu memecah kebosanan

"laluu kau mau apaa?"

.

Wonwoo yang sedari tadi terdiam menikmati perjalanan merespon Mingyu dengan cuek tak tau entah kenapa. Ia hanya melanjutkan kegiatan nya menikmati pemandangan melalui jendela. Cuaca sedang cerah sekarang, mendung putih yang tipis membuat pemandangan dari atas langit begini indah sekali menurut Wonwoo. Wonwoo merasa seperti sedang diatas awan sekarang.

Mingyu yang merasa tidak dianggap dan diamkan menjadi kesal. Lalu memprotes,

.

"Heii Lollipop… kenapa kau mengacuhkan ku?!"

"aku tidak mengacuhkan mu" balas Wonwoo, matanya masih memandang keluar jendela pesawat

"lalu kau kenapa kau bicara kasar begitu padaku"

"aku tak mengira kau akan menganganggap itu kasar"

"itu kasar Wonwoo-ya, kenapa kau cuek sekali padaku. Dari tadi kau hanya melihat pemandangan luar dari jendela. Aku yang duduk disamping mu jadi kau abaikan. Seharusnya kau mengajak ku bermain saat aku sedang kebosanan begini"

.

Penumpang lain yang ada di pesawat pun dengan spontan menatap intens kearah mereka berdua. Mereka merasa terganggu karena Mingyu dan Wonwoo berbicara dengan begitu keras. Terutama saat bagian Mingyu protes, dia kelepasan dan jadi tidak mengontrol suaranya. Lupa kalau mereka sedang berada di dalam pesawat, bicara dengan keras begitu bisa membuat penumpang lain menjadi tidak nyaman,

.

"husshhh… kenapa kau bicara keras sekali…. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu KIM MINGYU-Shiiii" sebal Wonwoo karena ulah Mingyu

"ayo kita ambil foto disini. Kita belum pernah ber-selfie kan" kata Mingyu sambil merogoh saku celana nya mengambil ponsel

"andwe. Jangan bermain ponsel di dalam pesawat. Itu bisa bahaya"

"yaishhh… kau memang tidak pernah naik pesawat ya… jangan kawatir, sudah aku setting ke mode Airplane. Jadi akan baik-baik saja"

"ne…ne.. terserah kau saja" Wonwoo dengan terpaksa menurut. Meskipun dia sebenarnya tidak mau

.

 _(cekreeek) (cekrekeek) (cekreeek) (cekreeek)_

.

Suara kamera dari ponsel berbunyi lirih karena ada orang yang mamainkan. Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah banyak mengambil foto selfie. Hitung-hitung untuk kenang-kenangan karena mereka memang belum pernah mengambil foto berdua. Mingyu yang memegang dan Wonwoo yang disamping nya ikut berpose. Bergantian, Wonwoo yang memegang kamera dan Mingyu yang berpose. Apa tidak ada spot lain untuk mereka berfoto? Kenapa harus didalam pesawat? Dengan penumpang lain yang memperhatikan tingkah laku mereka yang aneh begitu?. Tak ada. Mingyu sedang benar-benar kebosanan sekarang. Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah memainkan ponsel nya dan berselfie ria. Ia tak peduli dengan penumpang lain yang menganggap mereka aneh

.

"apa sudah cukup?" Tanya Wonwoo ketika ia sudah lelah berfoto. Tangan nya pegal

"baiklah… sepertinya sudah cukup.. kau istirhatlah… hehehe"

"Mingyu-ya aku mengantuk… biarkan aku tidur sejenak"

"nee… tidurlah yang manis Lollipop. Aku akan terjaga untuk mu" kata Mingyu

.

Akhirnya Wonwoo lelah. Perjalanan mereka masih terlalu panjang dan masih diperlukan tenaga lagi bagi mereka untuk perjalanan selanjutnya saat sudah sampai di Perancis nanti. Akhirnya dia tertidur dan memerintah Mingyu untuk sejenak tidak menganggu nya. Dia ingin istirahat, lantas menutup jendela pesawat yang berada tepat disamping nya agar matanya tidak silau karena sinar matahari tembus melalui kaca jendela itu

Mingyu tidak cukup mengantuk untuk ikut tidur disamping Wonwoo. Sepertinya badan nya akan tetap bugar saja sampai mereka sampai di Perancis nanti. Memecah kebosanan, akhirnya Mingyu kembali memainkan ponsel nya. Mengecek kembali satu persatu foto nya bersama Wonwoo yang telah diambil nya tadi

Satuuu…duaa….tigaa…empat…. sampai 15 foto tidak luput dari mata nya. Ia mengecek nya satu persatu dengan teliti, mencari-cari photo mana yang paling bagus untuk di upload di akun SNS nya. Tapi ia mendapati, tak ada satu pun foto mereka yang bagus menurut Mingyu. Ia jadi mengurungkan niat nya untuk mengunggah foto nya. Wonwoo tidak terlihat bahagia, semua foto menampak kan Wonwoo dengan ekspresi datar dan tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Membuat Mingyu bingung, apa yang salah dengan Wonwoo sebenarnya

Ternyata ada sesuatu yang tidak Mingyu sadari, ia memperbesar salah satu foto dan mengecek nya sekali lagi

.

"wait… apa aku pernah melihat Rompi yang dikenakan oleh Wonwoo ini" tebak Mingyu, berbicara pada ponsel nya

.

Lalu matanya beralih pada Wonwoo yang sedang tertidur pulas itu. membuka tanda merek yang ada di kerah belakang rompi itu dan mengecek nya. Dan benar saja, itu adalah merk rompi milik Mingyu. Ia sangat yakin, rompi itu adalah satu-satu nya yang ada di dunia. Disaigner kenamaan kenalan mendiang ibunya yang merancang Rompi itu dan memberikan nya limited dan khusus hanya untuk Mingyu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun

Oh My God, bagaimana Mingyu bisa tidak mengenali Rompi milik nya sendiri, dan yang lebih parah nya lagi, bagaimana dia tidak sadar kalau Rompinya dikenakan oleh Wonwoo begitu. Ia merasa buruk sekali pada Wonwoo. Pantas saja, sejak tadi Wonwoo hanya diam dan mengacuhkan nya. Bahkan foto selfie nya dengan Wonwoo memperlihatkan Wonwoo yang tidak bahagia sama sekali, padahal ia sedang perjalanan menuju liburan mereka yang menyenangkan

.

"Mianhae Wonwoo-ya. Maafkan aku karena aku sudah tidak peka sekali. Kau tadi memuji kalau aku tampan dengan penampilan rambut hitam ku begini, tapi aku? Bahkan aku tidak balik memuji penampilanmu dengan rompi itu. Aku tidak sadar sama sekali, aku lupa kalau ternyata kau pernah membawa rompi ku waktu itu saat pertemuan pertama kita. Aku tau kalau kau memakai rompi karena diriku kan?!. Maafkan aku karena ketidakpekaan ku."

.

.

CHUUUPPPPPPPPP ********

.

.

Kemudian Mingyu mencium bibir merah Wonwoo yang sedang tertidur pulas, tak tau mungkin sebagai permintaan maaf. Tak perlu malu karena penumpang lain juga sedang tertidur pulas. Mungkin hanya Mingyu yang tetap terjaga di perjalanan melelahkan 12 jam itu. ia melepaskan kecupan singkat nya. Mencoba berbicara lirih disekitar telinga Wonwoo seolah-olah Wonwoo yang sedang tertidur mendengarkan nya,

.

"Wonwoo-ya, aku akan mengatakan nya sekarang. Terimakasih kerena sudah memujiku tampan. Tapi kau tau, kau juga manis sekali dengan rompi itu. Aku tidak bohong. Kau cocok mengenakan itu. Yaaaa, meskipun kebesaran sih karena ukuran badanku tidak sama dengan mu. Tapi tenang saja karena itu malah membuat mu terlihat lebih imut dan menggemaskan. Terimakasih karena sudah melakukan sesuatu untuk ku. I Love U, Jeon Wonwoo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.#TBC**

 **singkat padat dan jelas. author Need Review please T.T**

 **semakin bagus dan banyak review, semakin cepet author update nya. kalian tau kalau author bisa membara nulis nya kalo baca review kalian. jadiiii aku tunguu pokok nya, bener lo ya, harus, kudu, wajib, ga boleh kelewatan. (plis ini maksa namanya :V).. (author bakal jawab in bberapa review yg masuk di next chapter ya)**

 **semoga yang review berkah dunia akhirat. yang gak review author doa in jadi gendut :P. amiiin**

 **bye.. #BlackPaper**


	8. Chapter 8 (Ice Cream In Paris)

**_Chapter.8_**

 **"Ice Cream (In Paris)"**

 _Main Cast : Mingyu & Wonwoo_

 _Genre : Romance_

Rate : M

 **WARNING: EYD yang gagal disempurnakan, BOYS LOVE, TYPO DIMANA-MANA, NC SCENE**

 ** _HAPPY READING_** ^^

..

.

.

.

.

"Welcome to France Beibih" teriak Mingyu keras kegirangan. Tangan nya membentang. Memejamkan mata di ikuti kepalanya yang menghadap ke langit. Menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang masih bersih itu lalu menghembuskan nya rileks.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo telah tiba di Perancis malam ini, setelah menempuh perjalan yang menurut mereka memang melelahkan. Kini mereka telah berdiri disini, di Perancis. Tepatnya di kota Paris, kota yan banyak dieluh-eluhkan oleh setiap orang yang tengah berada di negeri ini. Perancis tanpa Paris bagaikan taman tak berbunga, sama sekali tak indah bahkan hanya untuk sekedar dipandang

Mereka lantas mencari hotel untuk menginap, takut jika tidak cepat-cepat mereka akan kehabisan kamar. Dan beruntung, Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak sulit menemukan hotel yang bagus dan strategis. Tepat menghadap ke bangunan tinggi yang megah yang tentu saja setiap orang tau nama bangunan itu. ya Menara Eifeel. Jendela hotel tempat mereka menginap memperlihatkan landmark negeri itu yang jelas-jelas terasa lebih indah saat malam hari. Lampu-lamu emas yang menyinari seluruh tubuh menara Eiffel membuat suasana disekitar nya sungguh semakin romantis

.

"Wonwoo-ya, ayo kita jalan2. Kau tidak mau menghabiskan liburan mu disini Cuma didalam kamar hotel seperti ini kan?"

"Apa kau sudah tidak capek?"

"energi ku sudah terisi sekarang. Ayo kita keluar"

"baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo" kata Wonwoo setuju. Mengakhiri perbincangan mereka

.

Setela rasa cepek mereka dirasa hilang, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan nya. Mingyu tidak mau berlama-lama di dalam hotel. Dunia terlalu indah untuk mereka hanya sekedar menghabiskan waktu berada didalam gedung seperti itu. Oh iya, asal tau saja mereka sengaja tidak memesan dua kamar. Ini bukan perintah Mingyu, kali ini Wonwoo yang memang menginginkan mereka berada dalam satu ruangan saja. Sewa hotel disini terlalu mahal jika mereka harus memesan 2 kamar. Wonwoo tidak enak kepada Mingyu. Mingyu hanya menurut.

Dengan menggunakan mobil sport yang telah ia sewa sebelumnya, Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo berjalan-jalan keliling kota. Hinggga sampailah mereka di suatu tempat, mobil Mingyu berhenti. Yang didalam segera keluar karena tidak mau berlama-lama di dalam mobil karena terlalu pengap

.

"Jajang, selamat datang di Paris" ditempat mereka berdiri sekarang ini, Mingyu berucap

"mwoya… hotel kita tadi juga di Paris . Bagaimana bisa kau baru mengucapkan _selamat datang_ sekarang?" acuh Wonwoo

"kita tidak akan benar-benar di Paris kalau kita belum kesini" kata Mingyu

"Oh begitu yaa.."

.

Dan benar saja mereka sedang berada di bawah menara Eiffel sekarang. Kaki mereka terpijak tidak jauh dari bangunan indah yang sempat masuk dalam 7 keajaiban dunia ini. Membuat mereka tersadar, sungguh hebat nya teknologi manusia. Bagaimana manusia jaman dulu bisa membuat bangunan semegah ini. Bahkan suasana disini juga terasa begitu romantis. Apakah arsitek yang membangun menara ini sedang kasmaran?, atau pekerja-pekerja yang yang membangun bangunan ini adalah para Cupid?. Haha konyol sekali. Lalu apa yang membuat suasana disini terasa begitu romantis?

Tak lama kemudian mereka terdiam dengan posisi mereka sekarang ini. Suasana yang menurut mereka, mmmmmmm mungkin aneh sekali. Tampak yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang, yang datang ke tempat ini mereka semua berpasangan. Bergandengan tangan kesana kemari, dan jangan lupakan pasangan-pasangan itu. What the heck…. Apa yang mereka lakukan. Berciuman? Bahkan di tempat umum seperti ini?! Yang benar saja, mereka melakukan adegan itu di bawah pohon, bangku taman, dan sekitar air mancur. Okelah Perancis adalah Negara bebas. Tapi apa mereka tidak punya tempat lain?!

Tuhan tolonglah, mungkin ini maksud dari semua keromantisan yang orang-orang katakan dari tempat ini. Tapi mungkin tidak bagi Mingyu dan Wonwoo, mereka menganggap kejadian itu sedikit aneh. Mereka tidak terbiasa melihat pemandangan yang begitu vulgar seperti itu, hingga pada akhirnya hal itu membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo kecanggungan sendiri dan tak bisa berbuat apa apa. Mereka tak tau apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Wonwoo yang tak tahan dengan suasana ini langsung mengeluarkan Lollipop dan mengemutnya cepat-cepat,

.

"apa kau akan terus berada disini?" Tanya Wonwoo. Kepalanya masih menghadap lurus, tidak menghadap Mingyu yang berada disamping nya

"lalu bagaimana, kita harus kemana?"

"paling tidak ayo kita keluar dari area ini dulu"

"aku lapar ayo cari makan" ide bagus dari Mingyu

.

Perlahan mereka menjauh dari zona itu. Untunglah mereka bisa mengontrol suasana untu tidak berlama-lama dalam situasi yang membuat keduanya jadi canggung begitu. Setelah berada di sisi lain menara Eiffel, suasana nya jadi normal sekarang membuat mereka jadi kembali santai

.

"Oh my god, bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan nya di tempat seperti ini" heran Wonwoo kemudian

"maklum sih. Soalnya tempat ini romantis, orang-orang itu mungkin menganggap disini tempat yang cocok untuk melakukan nya"

"ya ya ya. Paling tidak mereka tidak melakukan nya ditempat umum"

"mmmmmm… sebenarnya aku juga ingin…" balas Mingyu

"…" perkataan Mingyu yang sedikit ambigu membuat Wonwoo bingung. Lantas menoleh kearah Mingyu dan menatap dengan mata yang sedikit tajam

"anyaa.. anyaa… aku hanya ingin makan. ayo cepat, aku sudah lapar" Mingyu melanjutkan kata-katanya mengelak

.

Setelah nya tak ingin membuat suasana keduanya kembali rusak, Mingyu berjalan cepat dan menyisakan Wonwoo yang tertinggal di belakang. Mingyu berniat mencari penjual ice cream di sekitar tempat ia berdiri, dia tak ingin makan yang berat-berat sekarang. Makan berat nya nanti saja. Hingga pada akhirnya matanya menangkap sebuah mobil bag mini yang ramai dengan orang-orang yang keluar dari kerumunan membawa secup Ice Cream. Dan benar saja, mobil itu menjual Ice Cream. Mingyu langsung melesat menuju Ice Cream nya. Sebelum memesan, ia menawari Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang sempat tertinggal dibelakang tadi kali ini sudah kembali berada disisi Mingyu

.

"apa kau mau ice cream?"

"tidak. aku sudah kenyang"

"Kenyang?. Kau makan apa? Kau hanya mengemut lollipop"

"pokok nya aku tidak mau makan"kepala Wonwoo bergeleng. Lollipop yang dimaksud Mingyu sudah habis sejak tadi

"baiklah, hanya aku yang beli" Mingyu mengalah

.

Mingyu akhirnya mendapatkan Ice Cream yang dia inginkan. Memegang Ice Cream dengan cone begitu membuat nya terlihat lucu, apalagi dia memegang dengan kedua tangan nya. Sungguh imut sekali seperti anak kecil. Dia lupa dengan badan besarnya, bagaimana bisa dia bertingkah begitu. Wonwoo yang sedari melihat hanya tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan yang menurut nya… Sungguh menggemaskan. Anak siapa ini, jalan-jalan di Paris sendiri apa tidak takut hilang.

Mingyu yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan urusan makan ice cream jadi tidak peduli dengan Wonwoo. Kali ini Wonwoo kalah dengan Ice Cream, menjengkelkan sekali bukan. Melihat Wonwoo yang sedang manyun akhirya Mingyu berbicara

.

"Wonwoo-ya, ayo kita kesana"

"kemana?"

Jawab Wonwoo kemudian. Lantas jari telunjuk Mingyu menunjukan sesuatu yang ada dilangit

"ayo kita ke puncak itu"

.

Sebentar, itu ide yang konyol sekali menurut Wonwoo. Mingyu mengajak untuk naik ke Puncak tertinggi dari menara Eiffel. Heiiii, yang benar saja. Memang seperti nya itu seru sekali, melihat pemandangan seluruh kota Paris dari atas, melalui gedung paling romantis di dunia. Tapi, apa mereka bisa

.

"memang nya bisa?" Tanya Wonwoo memastikan

"pasti bisa. Ayo ikut aku"

.

Wonwoo menurut begitu saja, membiarkan tangan nya dibawa oleh Mingyu. Tangan kiri nya masih memegang Ice Cream, sedangkan tangan kanan nya membawa Wonwoo untuk ikut dengan nya. Yash sekarang Posisi Wonwoo dengan Ice Cream itu sama. Wonwoo tidak akan membiarkan perhatian Mingyu padanya beralih pada Ice Cream yang entah kenapa sajak tadi tidak habis-habis juga dimakan.

.

"kau tunggu disini" perintah Mingyu setelah langkah mereka terhenti.

.

Setelah nya Mingyu cepat-cepat menghampiri petugas lift yang menuju ke puncak menara Eiffel. Dari kejauhan tampak dari mata Wonwoo, gerak tubuh diantara keduanya seperti menunjukan Mingyu dan petugas itu tengah berbicara serius sekali. Ia lihat memang banyak pengunjung yang ingin naik ke puncak menara Eiffel. Tapi mingyu yang seperti nya ngotot dan ingin didahulukan. Setelah urusan nya dirasa selesai, Mingyu kembali mengampiri Wonwoo yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam

.

"Ayoooo" ajak Mingyu lagi-lagi tangan nya menyeret Wonwoo

"tunggu… apa benar-benar bisa" tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan itu, Wonwoo memastikan kembali

"tidak ada yang tidak bisa kalau sudah berurusan dengan ku" kata Mingyu dengan congkak nya

.

Dan benar saja, Mingyu dan Wonwoo berhasil memasuki lift yang akan membawa mereka ke puncak lebih dulu ketimbang yang lain nya. Membuat pengunjung lain terlihat seperti iri. Entah seperti nya mereka marah karena antrian mereka diserobot oleh pasangan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

.

"sudah kubilang kan, ini pasti bisa"

"ya ya ya.. baiklah… aku percaya.. bagaimana kau melakukan nya?" Tanya Wonwoo yang penasaran

"rahasia dong…. Bweeeee" Rasa penasaran malah dijawab oleh Mingyu dengan menjulurkan lidah nya ke arah Wonwoo sedikit mengejek. Lalu melanjutkan makan Ice Cream nya

.

Tidak begitu lama Perjalanan dari dasar menuju puncak menara Eiffel dengan menggunakan lift. Hanya sekitar 3 menit mereka telah sampai di puncak. Mingyu dan Wonwoo pasti juga sudah sesak jika berlama-lama ada didalam box tertutup yang telah berjasa mengantarkan mereka ke ujung tertinggi menara itu

Suasana terasa begitu berbeda setelah pintu lift terbuka dan menampak kan sesuatu dari luar. Mereka tertegun sejenak, mata mereka berbinar. Ya, pemandangan dari seluruh kota Paris bisa terlihat dari sana. Dan jangan lupakan sinar-sinar lampu dari seluruh penjuru negeri yang terlihat gemerlap indah sejauh mata memandang. Mereka seperti telah berada diatas bintang sekarang. Terpaan angin membuat rambut kepala Wonwoo yang halus menjadi sedikit berkibar dan menutup sebagian kepalanya. Dari atas Lampu-lampu emas yang terlihat kecil bak kunang-kunang itu membuat suasana menjadi begitu... ah tidak perlu dijelaskan. Hanya mereka berdua yang ada puncak sekarang. Kemana pengunjung yang lain nya?

.

"Tunggu, aku kira banyak pengunjung nya disini. Kenapa hanya ada kita berdua?" Tanya Wonwoo pada Mingyu

"aku juga tidak tau.. sudahlah jangan pedulikan yang penting kita sudah berada disini sekarang. Hmmm sudah kubilang kan, disini menyenangkan sekali" jawab Mingyu masih sibuk dengan Ice Cream nya.

"kau benar Ming… darimana kau tau ada pemandangan yang begitu indah disini. Aku suka sekali disini, aku tidak ingin turun"

"hehe. Yang benar saja kau.. aku suka jika kau suka. Sekarang ayo kita duduk dulu disitu" kata Mingyu sambil menunjuk kursi panjang di dekat pagar pembatas

.

Mereka menikmati quality time nya sekarang. Bayangkan sendiri, hanya 2 orang itu yang sekarang ada di puncak menara, berdua dengan pemandang yang begitu indah, ditambah dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menabrak kulit mereka membuat suasana nya begitu romantis. Seseorang tolong hentikan waktu.

Wonwoo duduk bergeser mendekati Mingyu karena sedikit kedinginan. Membuat tubuh mereka bersentuhan sekarang. Wonwoo kali ini memprotes karena Ice Cream yang sudah sejak dibawah tadi dimakan oleh Mingyu belum habis juga,

.

"yaaa.. cepat habiskan Ice Cream mu"

"kenapa…?! aku sedang menikmati nya. Kau sih tidak mau, padahal ini enak sekali"

"mwoya… lihatlah mulut mu berceceran begitu. Cepat habiskan"

.

Mingyu tak sadar kalau sejak tadi mulut nya belepotan karena Ice Cream itu. lantas setelah di ingatkan oleh Wonwoo, dia cepat-cepat mengambil sapu tangan di saku nya dan hendak membersihkan. Wait, belum sempat melakukan tindakan nya dia memikirkan sesuatu

.

"Wonwoo-ya, bisakah kau membesihkan nya untuk ku?" pinta Mingyu dengan wajah yang sok imut dan mengedip-ngedipkan kedua mata nya cepat

"hish, manja sekali kau.. sini-sini aku bersihkan.."

.

Segera setelah itu Wonwoo mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di tangan Mingyu dan dengan pelan-pelan membersihkan cream dingin yang tercecer disekitar bibir Mingyu. Jarak keduanya kini hanya satu jengkal setelah Mingyu mendekatakan wajah nya pada Wonwoo membiarkan mulut nya dibersihkan oleh tangan nya

.

"Aigooo…Aigooo…. Bayi siapa ini. Bagaimana caramu makan Ice Cream sampai belepotan begini" kata Wonwoo sambil pelan-pelan mengusap bibir Mingyu yang kotor. Sedikit demi sedikit,

"Mollaaa… coba ajari aku bagaimana cara makan Ice Cream yang benar juseeyooo" kata Mingyu sontak tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya Wonwoo jadi stak ditempat. Membuatnya menghentikan kegiatan nya mengelap mulu Mingyu

Posisi mereka masih tidak berubah sekarang. Dengan posisi mereka saat ini, Wonwoo terdiam dan tiba-tiba memperhatikan intens bibir Mingyu yang belum ia bersihkan keseluruhan. Masih ada sedikit sisa-sia cream manis disana,

 _(satuu….duaaaa…..)_

 _._

 _._

 _CHUUUUUP ***********_

 _._

 _._

Belum sempat Mingyu menghitung sampai tiga. Dan benar saja, Wonwoo tiba-tiba mencium bibir Mingyu yang masih berlumuran sisa-sisa ice Cream itu. Yashh…. Rencana Mingyu berhasil, Mingyu memang sengaja menyuruh Wonwoo untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa ice cream yang belepotan di sekitar bibirnya. Mingyu tau kalau Wonwoo tak akan tahan lama dengan suasana seperti ini. Hingga pada akhirnya tebakan Mingyu benar. Belum juga Wonwoo membersihkan secara sempurna mulut Mingyu, ia sudah tak tahan. Melihat bibir mingyu yang pulm dan tipis begitu, apalagi masih berlumur sisa-sisa ice cream membuat nya tidak bisa menahan birahinya untuk segera ikut menikmati ice cream itu. Tapi dengan cara yang berbeda

Belum lama mereka berciuman, tiba-tiba Wonwoo tersadar dan dengan spontan melepas ciuman itu lalu sedikit menggeser duduk nya menjauh dari Mingyu

.

"maa…maaa… maafkan aku" kata Wonwoo tergagap

"ya… kenapa kau harus minta maaf.. kau menyukai nya kan? Aku tau. Sudah jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri. Ayo kita lanjutkan!" Mingyu menginterurpsi, badan nya didekatan kembali berniat melanjutkan adegan itu kebabak selanjutnya. Finally, Mingyu menjatuhkan Ice Cream yang tersisa sedikit itu

"aku tidak bisa melakukan nya" kata Wonwoo. Tangan nya disodorkan untuk mencegah Mingyu mendekat

"lalu… apa yang kau lakukan itu tadi Wonwoo-ya…." protes Mingyu

.

Setelah keduanya bisa mengontrol suasana hatinya, kini Wonwoo menjelaskan

.

"Maafkan aku Mingyu-ya. Setelah aku sadar selama ini, mungkin aku saja yang terlalu berharap padamu. Aku juga tidak tau bagaimana bisa kita sampai sejauh ini. Bahkan kita sudah berciuman sebelum nya, lalu saat didalam mobil kau ingat?!. Baiklah mungkin aku bukan apa-apa bagimu, tapi kau tau kalau aku terus-terus saja memikirkan mu. Bayangkan saja bagaimana gila nya aku setelah itu, bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah kau melakukan nya?. Kau bahkan bertindak seolah olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Tapi bagaimana dengan ku? Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan ku sama sekali?. Baiklah ini salah… ini salah.. yang kita lakukan semua ini salah… hanya aku yang menginkan semua itu.. dan kau tidak… ayo kita turun. Kita pergi dari sini" kata Wonwoo panjang lebar, lalu kemudian beranjak

Wonwoo berencana turun dari puncak menara dengan menggunakan lift yang sama dengan yang tadi saat dia naik. Namun sebelum ia berhasil menggapai tombol lift, seseorang mencegah nya dan memeluk nya dari belakang. Wonwoo jadi menghentikan langkah nya

.

"Maafkan aku Wonwoo-ya" kata-kata itulah yang pertama kali didengar Wonwoo setelah adegan BackHug terjadi

.

Siapa lagi yang memeluknya dari belakang kalau bukan Mingyu. Hanya ada mereka berdua disana, Wonwoo tak mengerti apa maksud nya. Lalu Mingyu menjelaskan, membalik tubuh Wonwoo dan mengajak nya untuk berhadapan

.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah tidak memikirkan perasaan mu. Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat Wonwoo-ya, aku tak tau kalau kau akan begini. Karena sudah terlanjur seperti ini, baiklah aku akan mengatakan sesuatu. Kau salah jika berfikir hanya kau yang mengingkan nya, aku juga mengingkan nya, AKU MENGINGINKAN MU" Mingyu berbicara. Memegang kedua pundak Wonwoo yang lebih rendah dari nya.

.

Lalu ia melanjutkan, kini giliran Mingyu yang menjelaskan

.

"Wonwoo-ya, aku menyukai mu. Tidak..Tidak… Aku mencintai mu Wonwoo ya.. tak tau sejak kapan rasa ini ada. Saat kau dengan tiba-tiba menyodorkan permen lollipop ke arahku, atau saat kau dengan iklas mengajariku pelajaran FISIKA, atau bahkan saat aku berfikiran untuk mengajak mu berlibur kesini. Yang jelas mulai saat itu aku hanya ingin berada disamping mu, aku bahagia jika barsama mu kau tau?!. Saat aku mencium mu dirumah mu, dan juga di mobil saat perjalanan kita ke sekolah, itu tidak semata-mata hanya nafsu ku saja. Aku melakukan nya dari dalam hati ku karena aku memang menginginkanmu. Aku mengingkan mu Wonwoo-ya... JADILAH KEKASIHKU"

.

Wonwoo yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan bicara Mingyu kini mulai bereaksi. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana. Cinta nya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, membuat matanya sudah tak bisa lagi membendung butiran air yang akan terjatuh. Wonwoo begitu terharu dan bahagia, ia tak menyangka kalau hasilnya akan seperti ini

.

"Heii..Heii…Heii. Kenapa kau menangis.. kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyanku"

"Ne…. Tentu saja aku mau menjadi kekasih…. Hiksss..." Kata Wonwoo sambil menyeka air mata harunya. Lalu disambut bahagia oleh Mingyu yang spontan memeluk nya. Membawa Wonwoo ke dekapan nya yang hangat. Wonwoo milik Mingyu sekarang. Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh mengambil Wonwoo dari sisi Mingyu

Mingyu melepaskan pelukan diantara keduanya. Badan mereka kini telah terpisah kembali, membuat Wonwoo sedikit kecewa karena skinship nya dengan Mingyu telah berakhir. Akan tetapi tangan nya sedang menggapai salah satu anggota badan Wonwoo. Mingyu meraih dagu Wonwoo sekarang, membawa nya untuk lebih mendekat dan labih dekat lagi

Dan... bibir mereka kini telah bersatu kembali. Mmbuat Wonwoo sedikit melupakan kekecewaanya. Mingyu yang sebelum nya hanya memeluk nya, kini ia malah mencium nya. Mencium bibir nya. Ahh, sungguh manis sekali, Wonwoo bisa merasakan manis dari ice cream yang tadi sempat dimakan oleh Mingyu belum benar-benar hilang dan masih terasa

Mingyu melumat bibir Wonwoo pelan. Agar dia tidak kesakitan. Ia hanya ingin Wonwoo menikmati nya, ia tak boleh egois. Kenikmatan harus dirasakan oleh keduanya. Mingyu mendekatkan badan nya. Tak lama skinship mereka tidak hanya di bibir, badan bagian depan mereka kini saling bersentuhan.

Belum melepaskan kecupan panas yang terjadi diantara kedunya. Malah kini keduanya semakin menjadi. Mingyu melingkarkan kedua tangan nya di pinggang Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo membalas dengan mengaitkan tangan nya ke leher Mingyu tanda ia menerima dan menikmati sekali apa yang telah Mingyu lakukan padanya, merubah posisi kepalanya sesaat miring ke kanan dan kiri agar ia ia bisa menikmati keseluruhan bibir Mingyu

Lalu mereka melepaskan ciuman nya, membuat Wonwoo lagi-lagi kecewa karena ia masih ingin melakukan nya lebih lama. Mata mereka kini bertatapan, tak mau membuat rasa kecewa nya diketahui oleh Mingyu, lantas Wonwoo spontan mengeluarkan senyum kecil yang ternyata juga dibalas senyuman mematikan oleh Mingyu

.

"Bolehkan aku membukanya?!" Tanya Mingyu nakal yang sebenernya tidak memerlukan jawaban.

.

Matanya menunjuk pada kancing di kemeja yang sedang di kenakan oleh Wonwoo. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu entah Wonwoo menyukai tindakan nya kali ini atau tidak, pelan-pelan Mingyu membuka kancing Wonwoo mulai dari atas. Satu persatu, tanpa persetujuan dari Wonwoo

.

"Mingyu-ya, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"aku akan memuaskan mu Wonwoo-ya" tangan nya belum berhenti melepaskan kancing Wonwoo

.

Tamat sudah kali ini, Mingyu telah selesai melucuti seluruh kancing kemeja Wonwoo. Badan bagian depan nya terlihat sekarang. Kulit yang putih dengan putting di kanan dan kiri telah ditangkapkan oleh mata Mingyu yang sedang bernafsu itu. Belum selesai sampai disitu, kini Mingyu juga menanggalkan kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Wonwoo. Kancing yang telah ia lepaskan membuat dia lebih mudah untuk melakukan nya

.

"apa kau kedinginan?" Tanya Mingyu setelah kini Wonwoo menjadi setengah telanjang karena perbuatan nya

.

Yang benar saja, Wonwoo tidak mengenakan atasan nya sekarang. Tentu saja ia kedinginan, angin sepoi diatas menara Eiffel malah memperparah keadaan. Hanya skinnie jeans nya yang sekarang masih melindungi bagian bawah badan nya

.

"tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kedinginan sendirian"

.

Dengan segera Mingyu mengikuti Wonwoo untuk menanggalkan pakaian nya. Melepaskan sweater tebal yang sebenarnya sedari tadi Wonwoo juga ingin melepaskan nya untuk Mingyu. Sepertinya memang tidak adil jika hanya Wonwoo yang melepas pakaianya. Agar adil Mingyu juga harus melepas nya.

Otot bisep yang timbul, dan abs yang terbentuk sempurna kini telah tampak di mata Wonwoo. Menikmati karya indah Tuhan yang langka dan tidak sembarangan orang bisa melihat, hanya Wonwoo yang boleh melihat abs milik Mingyu ini. Tak boleh ada orang lain yang tau selain dirinya. Kulit Wonwoo yang putih dan kulit Mingyu yang tan kecoklatan membuat kontras diantara keduanya semakin terlihat

Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo perlahan. Wonwoo yang masih tertegun akan pemandangan yang ada didepan matanya sekarang ini, membuat dia hanya bisa terdiam seraya melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang tak tau kenapa. Hingga punggung nya menabrak tralis pembatas yang terpasang di puncak menara agar pengunjung aman, langkah Wonwoo berhenti. Ia tidak bisa kemana mana lagi sekarang, posisi nya terhimpit dan tak bisa bergerak lagi. Sedangkan Mingyu yang didepan nya perlahan mendekata dan makin mendekat

.

 _CUUUUUUPP~_

.

Mingyu telah mendapatkan nya, ia kembali menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir seksi milik Wonwoo setelah ia berhasil mengubah jarak diantara mereka menjadi nol kembali. Badan mereka kini bersentuhan, membuat Wonwoo bisa merasakan kehangatan karena dekapan Mingyu yang romantis itu. Sering sekali mereka melakukan skinship, tetapi skinship yang seperti inilah yang sebenarnya belum pernah diraskan keduanya. Merasakan kehangatan walaupun suasana disekitar mereka sedang dingin.

Semakin dalam ciuman diantara keduanya, Mingyu memegang kepala Wonwoo untuk ikut kedalam permainan panasnya. Wonwoo yang sedari tadi pasrah hanya mengikuti saja. Tangan nya berpegangan pada dada Mingyu sembari Mingyu menikmati bibirnya itu

Merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, Mingyu melepas ciuman nya. Ia bisa merasakan sebuah benda yang telah mengeras terjebak didalam celana nya yang ketat.

.

"Wonwoo-ya, ayo kita melakuan nya!" pinta Mingyu pada Wonwoo. Giliran puppy eyes nya yang kini bekerja

"Disini? Apa kau yakin?!" kata Wonwoo berbalik karena memang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Mingyu

"sebenarya aku telah menyewa tempat ini selama 2 Jam, jadi kau tidak perlu kawatir ada orang yang melihat kita melakukan nya. Hanya ada kita disini"

"What?! Kau habis berapa setelah menjadikan puncak menara Eiffe ini untuk tidak dinaiki oleh pengungjung lain. Kau sudah gila Mingyu-ya"

"hah, molla.. molla… aku tidak peduli. Cepatlah Jeon Wonwoo. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi sekarang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan. Nikmati saja dan jangan terburu-buru. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku, jadi tolong lakukan pelan-pelan agar kau tidak menyakitiku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. **#TBC**

 **[ATTENTION PLEASE]** _(WAJIB DIBACA KARENA CUMA SEBENTAR)_

Hai Hai readers... kita berjumpa lagi disini. Trimkasih sudah setia ngikutin FF ini. Author gak enak sama kalian tauk karena telah membuat kalian lama menunggu update chapter selanjutnya. Maafkan author ya kalau-kalau jalan ceritanya kurang bagus kali ini, author rada buru-buru buatnya. Gak sempet baca ulang, dan gak tau deh gimana feel nya.

Author sekarang lagi sibuk banget nih guys, lagi nyiapin segalanya untuk persiapan kuliah. Author kuliah di luar kota, jadi harus nyari kost kesana kemari. Mana susah lagi nyari kost an yang pas, fasilitas bagus dan harga murah. Hiks. Tapi tenang, author masih inget kok kalau author punya FF yang kudu diselesain. Jadi mungkin FF ini bakalan selesai sebelum nanti author masuk efektif kuliah. So tetep stay di FF ini ya. Jebal… jebal jeballl… dan juga jgn lupa keep review. Jisoo belum aku apa-apain please. Masih belum bisa melepaskan Meanie.

Buat yang bertanya-tanya mereka(Meanie) itu ngapain di Puncak Menara Eiffel. Yup betul mereka lagi ena-ena disana (sebenarnya gak usah dijelasin lah ya, pasti pikiran yadong kalian sudah mengarah kesana. hehehehe). Tapi maaf sekali, author Cuma bisa nulis adegan NC Scene cuma sampe situ, sumpah author gabisa nulis kalo proses mereka gimana ena-ena nya duuuuuuuuuuh. Mungkin karena masih dibawah umur kali ya, jadi nanti setelah bertambah nya umur baru bisa menulis adegan ena-ena di FF laen. Oleh sebab itu silahkan ber-imajinasi bagaimana ketika Meanie ena-ena di puncak menara Eiffel, dengan latar pemandangan seluruh kota paris dan angin sepoy-sepoy yang menyejukkan hati.

.

Okelah. See U Next Chapter Readers


	9. Chapter 9 (Why U Here)

_**Chapter.9**_

 **"Why U Here"**

 _Main Cast : Mingyu & Wonwoo_

 _Other Cast: Jisoo, Heechan_

 _Genre : Romance, Hurt_

Rate : T - M

 **WARNING: EYD yang gagal disempurnakan, BOYS LOVE**

 _ **HAPPY READING**_ ****^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wonwoo-ya, apa kau yakin yang 'itu tadi' adalah pertama kali nya bagi mu?"

"Ne.. tentu saja, apa kau meragukan ku?! Kau pikir aku sering melakukan nya, hah?! dasar!"

"Hmmm.. entah lah, hanya saja cara mu 'bermain' tadi tidak terlihat kalau kau itu masih pemula"

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian darimu"

"Ayoo kita melakukan nya lagi nanti! Ne?"

"Yak, kau-"

.

 _CUPPPPPPPPPPPPP~_

 _._

Ciuman kecil dari Mingyu mendarat di bibir Wonwoo cepat, membuat nya menjadi bungkam seketika karena bibir itu menutupi mulut Wonwoo penuh, memaksa kata-kata nya untuk tidak jadi dikeluarkan seluruh nya. Bibir Wonwoo yang dengan pelan dilumat oleh Mingyu, membuat nya sentak menunda niatnya untuk menegur Mingyu yang menggoda nya. Wonwoo tak sempat menjawab pertanyaan yang iseng dilontarkan oleh Mingyu, hanya rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan sekarang

.

"aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban" kata-kata itulah yang keluar pertama kali setelah Mingyu melepaskan ciuman nya dari Wonwoo

.

Yang benar saja, Wonwoo menikmati sekali ciuman terakhir Mingyu yang sekaligus menjadi penutup dari segala kegiatan yang mereka lakukan saat itu. Sebenarnya otak Wonwoo sudah menyiapkan jawaban untuk sementara menolak permintaan Mingyu itu, tapi entah kenapa hatinya berkata lain. Reaksi Wonwoo yang dengan senang hati masih saja menerima ciuman penutup itu tadi membuatnya semakin terlihat kalau sebenarnya ia masih ingin melanjutkan kegiatan 'itu' dengan Mingyu dan tak ingin semua ini berakhir begitu saja. Ia masih menginginkan ronde ke-2, entah itu kapan yang pasti Wonwoo ingin melakukan nya lagi dengan Mingyu

.

Segala yang terjadi malam ini di puncak menara Eiffel berakhir demikian. Menyisakan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang menjadi lelah setelah merayakan perayaan hari jadi mereka saat itu. Mereka lantas beranjak memperbarui posisinya, berdiri dan mengatur kondisi mereka masing-masing. Hingga sampai mata Wonwoo menangkap sebuah tanda panah mengarah keatas tergambar di monitor kecil diatas pintu lift

.

"Mingyu-ya, kau lihat itu kenapa tanda panah itu berkedip?" Tanya Wonwoo penasaran sambil menunjukan jarinya keatas pintu lift agar Mingyu tau apa maksud nya

.

Mingyu terkejut seketika. Setelah disadari dan ternyata,

.

"Hei Wonwoo, kenakan pakaian mu cepat!" Perintah Mingyu sambil ia juga dengan bergegas membalut badan nya yang sedari tadi masih telanjang

"O… Wae"

"aiissshh, lakukan saja. Lift itu sedang menuju kemari"

.

Dan.. monitor kecil diatas lift itu memperlihatkan tanda panah mengarah keatas yang tengah berkedip, itu menandakan kalau lift itu sekarang sedang berjalan dan menuju keatas. Hanya ada satu lantai di menara ini, jadi apabila lift itu berjalan itu artinya seseorang yang berada didalam lift itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari, disini, ditempat Mingyu dan Wonwoo berada

Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sedari tadi masih telanjang sehabis melakukan kegiatan pribadinya menjadi tergopoh dan segara bergegas untuk kembali mengenakan pakaian nya masing-masing. Apa yang akan dikatakan jika sampai ada orang yang tau kalau disini ada 2 manusia yang merasa tak berdosa berdiri di puncak menara Eiffel malam-malam begini, dan telanjang. Siapa pun yang ada di dalam lift itu, kalau melihat pasti sudah berfikir yang macam-macam. Tak usah banyak bba-bbi-bbu, Mingyu dan Wonwoo memang sudah 'macam-macam'

.

 _(Tiiiinggg)_

.

Suara yang lift yang terdengar bergenting berbunyi mengagetkan keduanya. Tanda kalau lift itu telah sampai di puncak paling atas menara ini. Mingyu dan Wonwoo bersiap, bagaikan tentara yang sedang menghadap atasan nya. Mereka berdiri tegak tepat didepan pintu lift setelah berhasil menutup kembali tubuh masing-masing dengan sempurna, walaupun sedikit berantakan

Hingga sampai pada saat pintu lift itu terbuka seluruh nya. Menampak kan seseorang dari dalam yang telah berbusana rapi, ber-jaz hitam dan memakai topi yang warna nya seragam. Badan nya tinggi, besar dengan kulit gelap, dan jangan lupakan rambut yang tidak terlalu lebat menutupi area dagu dan bawah hidung menjadikan orang itu menjadi berperawakan sedikit menakutkan. Dan.. matanya yang menatap tajam ke arah Wonwoo lalu bergantian ke arah Mingyu

.

"Tuan Mingyu, waktu mu sudah habis. Kau harus segera turun!"

.

Orang itu adalah petugas yang menjaga lift di menara Eiffel. Tak tau kenapa mereka memperkerjakan orang yang seperti ini. Penampilan nya menakutkan dan terlalu killer, membuat siapa saja yang berhadapan dengan orang ini ingin segara cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusan nya dan segera pergi membuang wajah nya dari hadapan orang itu. Mingyu dan Wonwoo tak bisa membayangkan , entah apa yang terjadi jika petugas ini datang ketika tadi mereka belum selesai dengan kegiatan sex-nya, apa dia akan menyeret kedua nya untuk turun paksa dengan telanjang bulat. Yang pasti orang ini terlihat sangat menyeramkan dan tak terbantahkan

.

"Ne tentu saja. Kami sudah bersiap untuk turun. Kau lihat kami sudah berdiri disini. Kami sedang menunggu lift sekarang. Dan kebetulan anda datang" jelas Mingyu agak sedikit kaku karena tak kuasa menghadapi petugas ini. Tinggi badan nya ternyata masih kalah dengan orang ini. Apalagi Wonwoo, dia hanya bisa mendelik di balik punggung Mingyu sekarang

"Baiklah silahkan masuk. Saya akan membawa kalian turun" kata petugas itu

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo kini telah berada di dalam lift yang mambawa mereka untuk menuruni menara itu kembali menginjak bumi. Terasa waktu berlalu cepat dan tak sadar mereka harus segera meninggalkan puncak itu, sebenarnya Wonwoo ingin lebih lama lagi berada disini. Tapi karena petugas sudah memerintah untuk segera turun, tak ada lagi alasan bagi nya untuk tetap tinggal. Mereka harus benar-benar turun

.

"yang tadi itu hampir saja" kata-kata Mingyu memecah suasana hening di dalam lift

"kalau saja petugas ini melihat kita berdua tak mamakai pakaian tadi, mungkin urusan nya akan sedikit berbeda. Tapi apa kau yakin telah menyewa lantai puncak itu selama 2 jam?" Wonwoo merutuk lirih, tak mau petugas yang mengawasi dibelakang mereka mendengar

"Ne. aku menyewa nya 2 Jam. Wae?"

"kenapa terasa cepat sekali?. Aku merasa baru beberapa menit yang lalu sampai dipuncak" Wonwoo sedikit protes

"biasanya sih orang-orang akan merasa waktu berlalu bergitu cepat ketika mereka bersama-sama dengan orang yang dicintainya"

"yaiiiissshh.. kau-" dengan spontan Wonwoo memukul kecil lengan Mingyu yang menggoda dan diikuti reaksi spontan mengaduh lirih walaupun tak terlalu sakit. Orang yang dibelakang hanya memperhatikan keheranan

.

"kalian sedang apa?" satu-satunya orang yang berada dibelakang antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo akhirnya angkat bicara

"Tidak,,, orang ini mungkin sedang datang bulan, makanya marah-marah" kata Mingyu dengan renyah nya

"apa kau bilang?!"

"no.. no.. no.. aku hanya bercanda Jeon Wonwoo sayang" panggilan sayang yang disematkan di akhir nama Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo ng-fly seketika, rasanya seperti meluncur kelangit melebihi ketinggian menara Eiffel yang baru mereka naiki saat itu. Ia malu, bagaimana dia mengatakan hal-hal semecam itu didepan sembarang orang. Sampai-sampai membuat Wonwoo menjadi salah tingkah dan menutupi wajah merahnya seketika

"apa dia kekasih mu?" Tanya petugas itu iseng. Tak disangka dibalik penampilan nya yang menyeramkan ternyata petugas ini juga punya hati Hello Kity dan tertarik saja dengan urusan orang

"Ne.. dia kekasihku. Kami baru jadian beberapa saat yang lalu di puncak menara Eiffel ini. Sungguh romantis bukan?!" jawab Minyu tegas membuat Wonwoo bingung kenapa dia jadi bercerita soal ini

.

Pengakuan Mingyu kepada petugas itu sebenarnya membuat Wonwoo sedikit tak nyaman. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ada yang bertanya dan apa salah nya untuk menjawab. Terlebih lagi Mingyu juga jujur dan mengatakan kalau Wonwoo itu kini telah menjadi kekasihnya

Menjadi tidak nyaman lebih baik bagi Wonwoo daripada mendengar Mingyu berbohong kepada petugas itu dengan mengatakan kalau Wonwoo bukan kekasih nya, hal itu hanya akan membuatnya sakit hati. Ia tak mau Mingyu menjadi di posisi yang serba salah.

Lalu Mingyu kembali berbicara pada Wonwoo,

.

"Wonwoo-ya, sebenarnya kita tadi dipuncak selama 2 Jam 45 menit. Hampir 3 Jam"

"apa kau bilang?! jadi maksud mu bisa saja petugas ini datang saat kita sedang berhubungan tadi, begitu?!"

"Yup tepat sekali. Kita telah melewati batas waktu yang sudah ditentukan. Jadi bisa saja petugas ini datang tepat setelah 2 jam kita berada disana. Apa kau sadar kalau tadi aku belum juga 'klimaks' walaupun sudah 2 Jam berhubungan dengan mu. Jadi aku mengulur waktu nya, kau juga tidak akan tega untuk menghentikan nya secara paksa dengan keadaan aku belum mencapai 'klimaks' ku. Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk menikmatinya"

"Yak, Kim Mingyu kau-"

.

.

 _(Tiiiiiing…)_

 _._

 _._

Suara tanda lift telah sampai ke dasar akhirnya berbunyi kembali. Pintu pun terbuka dan tak ada lagi alasan untuk Mingyu dan Wonwoo berlama-lama berada didalam kotak itu.

Mata Wonwoo menangkap orang-orang telah berjajar rapi mengantri untuk naik ke menara. Oh Tuhan, ada apa dengan wajah semua orang ini. Apakah ini semua gara-gara Mingyu dan Wonwoo?, ekspresi orang-orang terlihat sedang mengutuk mereka berdua karena telah telat turun dan membuat antrian semakin panjang bagai rel kereta api yang tak berujung

Tak mau membuat orang-orang ini menjadi semakin tak nyaman, lantas Wonwoo mempersilahkan para pengunjung untuk segera mengambil giliran untuk naik ke menara dengan cara segera pergi keluar lift itu dan juga diikuti Mingyu yang telah membuntutinya dari belakang

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada alasan untuk tidak betah di sini. Kota yang teratur dengan segala hingar bingar nya, polusi yang tidak terlalu parah, dan juga segala bentuk teknologi abad modern yang menunjang seluruh kehidupan umat manusia. Tak terlewatkan attitude Penduduk Kota yang taat akan segala aturan membuat hidup mereka menjadi semakin teratur dan minim penyimpangan. Semua yang ada disini seakan telah diciptakan sempurna oleh sentuhan tangan Tuhan

Seperti hal nya Jisoo yang telah singgah disini ini selama 10 tahun. Tinggal di Kota Paris selama ini membuat dirinya seakan tak menyanggah bahwa dirinya adalah orang asli Perancis, dan jangan lupakan orang-orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama 'Joshua' sejak kepindahan nya kesini membuatnya semakin tak kelihatan bahwa dirinya sebenarnya adalah keturunan ras asia yang terlahir dengan nama Jisoo. Darahnya seakan telah menyatu dengan Negara tempat dimana ia besarkan ini

Disebuah restoran kecil namun berkelas yang berdiri di jalan Champs-Élysées kota itu, Heechan yang memilih tempat duduk nya. Sebuah meja bernomor 14 dengan kursi yang saling berhadapan di dekat jendela itu yang akhirnya ia pilih. Hyung nya yang berjalan mengikuti kemana arah kakinya berjalan hanya bisa menurut saja

.

Sudah hampir 30 menit sejak mereka terakhir kali memesan makan. Jisoo memangku tangan nya di meja dan menjatuhkan kepalanya diatasnya menunggu makanan nya yang tak kunjung datang. Tampak wajah nya yang kebosanan maksimal terukir di wajah nya yang kecil itu.

.

Mereka telah membatalkan niatnya untuk jalan-jalan ke menara Eiffel malam itu. Sebenarnya bukan batal, mereka sudah menginjak kan kakinya disana. Hanya saja Jisoo yang sedang ingin naik ke puncak menara saat itu menjadi mengurungkan niat nya setelah melihat bahwa menara Eiffel sedang ramai sekali dan juga antrian panjang telah menunggu giliran untuk naik ke menara itu. Hal tersebutlah yang membuat nya jadi berubah pikiran, mungkin lain kali saja

Tak ada yang harus dilakukan setelah nya, hingga sampai pada akhirnya mereka lebih memilih untuk menjauh dari tempat itu dan pergi mengisi perut. Sampailah Jisoo dan Heechan adiknya di restoran ini. Jisoo mulai bergeming akibat kebosanan, pikiran nya ngelantur kemana-mana

.

"Heechan-ah. Aku ingin pulang ke Korea"

"Waeyo?"

"tak tau. Aku hanya ingin kesana"

"hmmmm.. Waeyo?"

"Hishh molla.. tidak menyenangkan sekali berbicara dengan mu. Dari tadi kau hanya menjawab 'waeyo, waeyo'"

.

Curhatan kecil Jisoo pada adiknya tak semulus yang dibayangkan. Malah membuat mood nya semakin memburuk. Meninggalkan Jisoo yang malah jadi merajuk karena merasa tak ada yang bisa mengerti dirinya. Berbeda dengan Heechan yang memang terlahir dan besar di Perancis, ia tak tau bagaimana rasanya rindu akan tanah kelahiran. Rindu bermain dengan teman-teman masa kecil nya sampai lupa waktu

Beruntung bahwa Jisoo masih menggunakan bahasa Korea untuk kehidupan nya sehari-hari di Paris. Walaupun hanya sekedar saat dirumah saja. Hal itu membuat Heechan adiknya yang tak pernah menginjak kan kakinya ke Korea seumur hidupnya pun menjadi sedikit mengerti tentang Bahasa Korea yang diucapkan kakak nya setiap hari. Coba kalau tidak, hanya kata 'waeyo' seperti yang ia ucapkan dengan cueknya pada kakaknya barusan mungkin ia tak bisa. Sebaiknya memang ia berterimakasih pada kakak nya yang berjasa karena telah lahir di Korea.

Heechan mencoba bersikap sok dewasa, memalingkan wajah dari gadget yang telah ia mainkan sejak tadi dan mulai merespon curhatan kakak nya

.

"arasseo.. araseeoo.. kenapa hyung ingin pulang ke korea? apa kau merindukan Halmeoni?"

"hmmm… sepertinya begitu, aku juga merindukan teman masa kecil ku dulu. Mungkin mereka sudah besar-besar sekarang. Aku ingat dulu mereka masih segini" kata Jisoo sambil menggerak kan tangan nya kesamping mengira-ngira tinggi tubuh seorang anak kecil berusia 8 Tahunan, yang dimaksud adalah teman-teman kecilnya

"haruskah kita pergi korea suatu hari nanti?" Tanya Heechan

"sebenarnya aku sudah meminta Daddy untuk pergi ke-Korea pada liburan kali ini. Tapi tak tau jadi atau tidak, karena kau juga tau sendiri kalau Daddy tak pernah pulang saat dia sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurusi client nya seperti saat ini"

"mmmm… Hyung, mungkin aku bisa membantumu untuk bicara dengan Daddy"

"Tak usah. Mungkin lain kali saja, biarkan Daddy mengurusi pekerjaan nya dulu. Saat dirinya senggang nanti bolehlah kau mengajak nya bicara. Kau mungkin juga bisa ikut ke korea"

"Nee.. Arasseo Hyung"patuh Heechan pada hyung nya

 _._

 _Hingga sampai pada akhirnya makanan yang telah mereka pesan pun datang. Pelayan dengan hati-hati meletak kan seluruh isi nampan yang ia bawa ke meja yang ada didepan Jisoo dan Heechan. Membuat mereka terpaksa menghentikan pembicaraan sejenak karena perhatian nya telah ter-alihkan ke makanan yang menggiur menggerak kan lidah dan meminta untuk segera dimasuk kan ke dalam mulut_

 _2 buah nasi bungkus yang dihidangkan dengan kertas coklat dan diikat dengan karet warna kuning, 2 gelas minuman masing-masing es teh dan jeruk anget. Dan yang terakhir agar-agar sriti warna ijo yang berperan sebagai dessert untuk makanan penutup yang akan mengakhiri makan malam mereka. Kini telah tersedia didepan mata mereka. Ambil sendok, ambil garpu dan kinilah tiba saat nya mereka untuk makan. Tak sanggup untuk menahan hasrat ingin makan, Heechan masih sempat-sempat nya memanggil pelayan yang telah melenggang pergi meninggalkan meja makan mereka_

 _._

 _"Permisiii.."_

 _"Ne.. ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata pelayan saat merasa ada yang mengajak bicara_

 _"Bolehkah saya minta kobokan?"_

 _"heing? kobokan?! Baiklah pelanggan, tunggu sebentar!"_

 _"Neee"_

 _._

 _Rupanya Heechan lebih memilih untuk makan dengan tangan nya, oleh karena itu dia memerlukan kobokan untuk mensterilkan tanganya terlebih dahulu. Memang makan dengan sambal lebih enak kalau pakai tangan. Merasakan sensasi luar biasa mencolek sambal langsung dengan tangan, hal itu memang membuat makan menjadi enak dan lebih terasa nikmat_

 _Tak seperti kakak nya yang dengan manis nya makan menggunakan sendok, mengiris tempe penyet nya dengan elegan perlahan-lahan. Hingga terakhir memasukan makanan kedalam mulut dengan giginya hati-hati. Membuat bibirnya sama sekali tak tersentuh makanan itu walaupun makanan itu telah ia kunyah didalam mulutnya. Ia takut merusak lipstick nya. Tapi tunggu, Jisoo tidak memakai lipstick. Biarkanlah dia makan dengan anggun mendorong makanan nya masuk kedalam mulut dengan gigi seperti itu. Paling tidak masih bisa timbul suara seperti 'sriiiiing' dari gigi Jisoo yang bergesekan langsung dengan sendok yang berbahan_ _stainless steel_ _itu, lumayan bisa jadi BGM_

 _Kobokan pun datang. Tak ingin ketinggalan jauh oleh kakaknya, ia segera mencuci tangan nya dan segera untuk memulai menikmati makanan dan menyusul kakak nya yang telah mulai makan sejak tadi. Tak lupa sebelum pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan Jisoo dan Heechan yang bahagia dengan makanan nya,_

 _._

 _"Gamsahabnida.." terimakasih Heechan kepada pelayan yang telah berjasa mengambilkan kobokan_ nya _dengan bahasa korea._

.

.

Masih belum selesai dengan urusan makan mereka, ditengah-tengah kegiatan makan santai Heechan dan Jisoo sambil menikmati pemandangan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melalu kaca jendela besar di restoran itu, tak lama mata Jisoo mendekteksi sebuah objek yang tampak nya tidak terlalu asing menurut nya. Otak nya mengingat ngingat akan memori apa yang berhubungan dengan gambaran yang ditangakap oleh indera penglihatan nya itu

2 orang yang sedang berjalan di luar itu, tampak salah satu yang sepertinya ia mengenali wajahnya. Bahkan setelah ia memperhatikan penuh dan melihat wajah orang yang berada jauh diujung jalan itu, Jisoo yang sedari tadi tak sadar makan nya telah terhenti belum juga menemukan titik temu

Dahi nya berkerut, matanya semakin ia fokuskan mengarah pada orang yang kini telah berada tepat diluar jendela itu. Setelah menyeberang, kini penampakan objek yang ditangkap oleh Jisoo tampak terlihat lebih dekat dan jelas. Ia benar-benar bisa memperhatikan wajah orang itu dengan penuh sekarang, hanya dibatasi jendela kaca yang sengaja dipasang oleh pemilik restoan dengan kaca bening agar pengunjung bisa melihat pemandangan apapun yang ada diluar

.

"Tidak mungkin.." ucap Jisoo tiba-tiba mengagetkan adiknya yang sedang asyik makan

"Tidak mungkin apa Hyung?!"

"Orang itu.."

"siapa hyung..?" Tanya Heechan kebingungan sambil menoleh mengikuti arah mata kakaknya melihat

.

Sepertinya Jisoo sudah mengingat sesuatu. Siapa sangka karena orang itu memori yang telah hilang dari otak nya ditemukan nya kembali setelah kira-kira 10 tahun, yang artinya ingatan itu berasal dari masa kecilnya dulu. Terlepas dari apakah orang itu benar-benar ada hubungan nya dengan masa lalu Jisoo atau tidak, ia tak tau pasti

Ia beranjak sebagai respon dari otak nya untuk segera bertindak dan melakukan sesuatu. Memeriksa apakah ingatan nya itu benar atau salah. Kalau memang benar, bolehlah sedikit kita mengapresiasi kerja otak Jisoo yang telah berjasa mengingat memori yang sudah lama itu

Tanpa lama-lama dan tanpa basi-basi ia pergi meninggalkan meja dan menghentikan acara makan nya. Ia berniat untuk menemui orang itu, keluar dari restoran dan menyisakan Heechan yang jadi kebingungan karena ulah kakak nya

.

"Hyung tunggu aku… aku ikut"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"habis ini kita kemana Wonwoo-ya"

"mmmmm… aku tidak tau, terserah kau saja"

"apakah sebaiknya kita makan saja? Mumpung kita sedang didepan restoran sekarang. kita bisa tinggal masuk"

"ahhhh… jinjaa... bolehkah kita sebaiknya jalan-jalan dulu saja"

.

Debat kecil Wonwoo dan Mingyu karena tak tau lagi kemana arah tujuan mereka sekarang. Setelah dari menara Eiffel tadi mereka jadi tak tau mau pergi kemana. Kembali ke hotel?, please ini Paris. Kota yang tidak pernah tidur sepanjang hari dimana tetap ramai walaupun sudah hampir larut malam. Lagian juga mereka belum terlalu mengantuk untuk kembali ke hotel dan tidur. Makan? Eum, Mereka juga belum terlalu lapar walaupun mereka belum makan malam saat itu. Saat berada disini mereka seakan hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja. Berusaha semaksimal mungkin memanfaatkan waktu mereka untuk bersenang senang. Makan saja mereka sampai lupa. Entah, kembang gula yang telah habis mereka berdua makan sambil jalan tadi seakan akan menjadi pengganjal perut dan membuat mereka tidak perlu untuk makan makanan yang berat lagi

.

"tadi katanya terserah aku. Dasar kau ya…" kata Mingyu mencubit gemas pipi Wonwoo

"awww.. sakittt..." Wonwoo mengaduh

"a.. mian.. mian.. sakit ya.. aduuh maafkan aku" serasa cubitan nya terlalu keras, ia merasa bersalah pada Wonwoo dan segera meminta maaf karena telah menyakitinya.

.

Mingyu mengelus lembut pipi Wonwoo dibagian yang merah karena ia cubit tadi, padahal niat Mingyu tadi juga Cuma becanda. Siapa sangka cubitan yang ia pikir ringan-ringan saja menjadi terasa sakit apabila cubitan itu ia berikan kepada Wonwoo. Antara dibuat-buat atau Wonwoo yang memang lemah karena begitu saja sudah sakit

.

"kemana saja asal tidak makan.. aku masih belum lapar" kata Wonwoo melanjutkan pembicaraan

"Ne... baiklah kau mau kemana?" Mingyu berniat menuruti kemana saja yang Wonwoo mau. Ia menghadapkan badan nya kearah Wonwoo dan bertanya sok serius

"euuummm.. aku baru ingat, kalau disini juga ada tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi. Bangunan ini sungguh terkenal dimana-mana. Tidak kalah dengan menara Eiffel, kau pasti juga suda tau. Namanya Arc de-"

.

.

" _Kim Mingyu.._ "

.

.

Belum selesai Wonwoo mengucapkan nama tempat yang ingin ia datangi itu, seseorang dari sisi lain memanggil nama Mingyu lengkap dengan marga nya 'Kim' sekalian. Mingyu yang merasa terpanggil dengan cepat menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan memalingkan wajah nya spontan dari Wonwoo

Wonwoo yang sedikit terkejut juga ikut menoleh kearah orang yang memanggil nama kekasih nya itu. Ia heran, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang mengenal Mingyu disini. Mereka berada di negeri orang sekarang, mungkin juga tak terlalu banyak orang yang berasal dari Korea disini. Adapun keberadaan mereka juga tersebar diseluruh penjuru negeri sesuai dengan kepentingan dan tujuan apa mereka berada di Negara ini. Tapi bagaimana Mingyu dan orang ini bisa dipertemukan di Negara yang luasnya hampir 6x wilayah Korea dengan cara seperti ini

Wonwoo juga heran, tampak dari caranya memanggil nama Mingyu sekalian dengan marganya itu sepertinya memang orang itu benar benar mengenal Mingyu. Tapi Wonwoo tak tau sampai sejauh mana

.

"Jadi benar kau Kim Mingyu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **#TBC**

Chapter 9 finally updated… yuhuuuu

Tak tarasa sudah chapter 9 aja. Gatau, gak ngerasa aja gitu. Gak menyangka bisa jalan sejauh ini (alayyy.. padahal jg banyak FF yang lebih panjang dari ini). Tapi ya ngarasa gimana gitu kalau author bisa nulis sebanyak 20000 word. (fix, author amatiran detected. Tut tut tut tut)

Author gatau seberapa besar ketertarikan kalian pada FF ini. Dari dulu yang awalnya yakin gak yakin mau posting ni cerita atau gak, terus ada masalah sampe aku hapus FF ini lalu aku post kembali dan memulai dari awal (review, favorit, follow) hingga sampe skrg udah sampai sini membuat ku jadi tak tega tuk menghentikan nya

Oleh karena itu, sisihkanlah waktu sejenak setelah kalian membaca FF ini. Gak Cuma FF ku aja sih. Disini aku mewakilit seluruh author yg ada di FFN. Disemua FF yang kalian baca sempatkanlah untuk menulis komentar kali tentang FF yg udah kalian baca. Anggap saja itu penghargaan kepada siapapun itu author karena telah menyuguhkan sebuah baca'an untuk mengisi waktu luang kali

MUNGKIN itu oke-oke aja bagi para author yang udah excellent, kemampuan nulis yg luar bisa dan bejibun judul FF yg udah ditulis. Jadi kalau respon kurang bagus bisa bikin FF dg kemampuan menulis yang luar biasa itu sesuai genre yg sekiranya lebih menarik banyak pembaca

Berbeda dengan para author amatiran, baru merintis cerita dan butuh banyak motivasi untuk menulis. Yg mana bisa aja aja jadi patah semangat kalau tulisan nya gak terlalu dapet respon bagus. Akhirnya jadi males buat nulis dan menghentikan kegiatan nya total

Jadi buat pembaca yang baik, aku gak ada bosen bosen nya minta review ya. (hehehe) review oke akunya juga oke. hahaha

Oh iya, sebentar

Siapapun kalian terutama penggemar VIXX, aku punya FF recommended bgt nih buat kalian. Judul nya **"The Dark Light"**. Ini FF dari kakak aku. Cerita nya seru, dan yg lebih seru itu soalnya nih cerita itu MPRG (Male Pregnant) jadi nih FF boleh bgt buat kalian yg suka sama yg beginian. Kemarin aku minta promosi di FF dia. Sekarang gentian aku deh yg promosi in FF dia. Hehe

Sekian dulu dari author, kalau kalian mau promosi in FF ini boleh kok (hahaha). Bagi link nya kek ke temen-temen kalian yg terutama Carat atau gimana gitu. Aku malah terimakasih bgt dan tak akan melupakan kebaikan kali

Aku buka Tanya jawab seputar FF ini ya. Next chapter aku bakal reveal jawaban

See U. Bye...


End file.
